Strangers
by carebear2211
Summary: AU Fic; plays off the Real World. Story of nine strangers picked to live together for three months. Rachel and Quinn meet and form an instant connection. The story of their journey together in the house.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Au fic; plays of the show Real World. Story of nine strangers picked to live together for three months. Rachel and Quinn meet and there's an instant connection. How long will they be able to deny it? The story follows their journey together in the house.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing. This is a complete work of fiction.

**A/N:** My second attempt at writing fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

This is the story of nine strangers picked to live in a house. The places are real, the drama is real, can they deal; it's the Real Deal World.

Those were the very words that were echoing through her head at this exact moment. How could she have been so stupid? She detests television shows like this one, yet here she sat on a plane to Phoenix, Arizona preparing to meet her housemates. It was a spur of the moment decision to audition, one she wishes she wouldn't have made. In all honesty, it absolutely was not her fault, no; it was her fathers' fault. Yes fathers plural, as in two gay dads.

Their incessant need to tease started this whole thing. She was perfectly fine until they had to go and run their big mouths. Crossing her arms across her abdomen, she recalled their ridiculous conversation.

"_Hey Rach, when's the last time you went out and had some fun?"_

_Rachel looked up from her movie to find her daddy standing in the entry way._

"_And a good morning to you too father." The large African American man just laughed._

"_Good morning princess," the man said as he made his way over to his daughter._

_Taking a set beside her on the couch, the man engulfed her into a warm embrace. _

_A loud "aww" was heard from the corner of the room. Looking up they were both met with the smiling face of her other father._

"_Well isn't that just the most precious sight I've ever seen, Ben honey where's the camera?"_

_Rachel stuck her tongue out at the short, balding man she called her dad._

"_Rach honey, stop with the tongue thing. Somebody may interpret it the wrong way one of these days."_

_The room erupted into loud laughter and all Rachel could do was sit there and pout. Pausing her "Funny Girl" dvd, Rachel was about to get up and leave when a hand wrapped around her wrist._

"_We're sorry sweetheart. We didn't mean anything by it."_

_Looking towards the larger man, Rachel sat back with a "hmph" and crossed her arms. Her peace was however, short lived when her daddy opened up his mouth yet again._

"_Back to my original question Rach, when's the last time you had some fun?"_

_Seeing his daughter about to protest, the taller man continued._

"_I meant hanging out with people your own age fun. Having crazy girl's nights or whatever you young kids do."_

"_I do have fun daddy, just last week I went to see the opening of this new musical on Broadway with one of my friends."_

"_That's not what I mean Rach. You're a twenty-one year old woman who lives in one of the greatest cities in the world, yet you're here spending your weekend with us in Lima of all places._

"_Oh come on daddy, I love Lima," her father arched an eyebrow at the statement._

"_No really I do. I grew up here, it's my home and I love coming back to it. As far as having fun and hanging out, I do all of that. I just don't feel the need to do it in excess. Plus that's not what I'm in New York for. I'm there to follow my dreams of becoming a Broadway star. Do you think the great Barbara Streisand got where she is by hanging out all the time? I'll answer that for you, no! There will be plenty of opportunities to socialize when I'm a huge star."_

_Sensing a rather large rant coming, her dad stepped in._

"_We know that pumpkin, your daddy and I just don't want you to regret anything. You only live once and we just want you to be happy." Rachel looked over and smiled at the short man._

"_I am happy dad, happier than I've ever been."_

_Truth was Rachel wasn't all that happy. Sure she was living out her dreams, but she was lonely. She wanted to able to do the things that people her age did._

Looking out of the plane window, Rachel cursed herself. One moment of weakness and this is where she ended up. Broadway would never be able to take her seriously. Broken away from her thoughts, the pilot signaled they would be preparing for landing. Buckling her seatbelt Rachel sighed.

"_I guess this is it_," she thought to herself.

* * *

Walking out of the terminal, Rachel made her way over to the luggage carousel. Waiting for her luggage to finally pass by, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, is your name Rachel Berry?"

Spinning around she came face to face with a scruffy looking middle-aged man.

"Who wants to know," she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Jeffrey. I'm a producer with the Real Deal World."

The man extended his hand waiting for Rachel to reciprocate. Upon shaking his hand the man continued talking.

"I'm just here to give you a briefing on everything before the cameras start rolling." Rachel nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, so you're familiar with the concept of the show I take it?" Rachel nodded again.

"Well just as a refresher I'll give you a rundown. You're going to be in a house for three months with X amount of people. Cameras will be there twenty four/seven filming all the action. Nothing is off limits and I repeat nothing. You will get your privacy in the toilet stall and that's it."

Rachel swallowed hard.

"We do not condone violence of any sort and you will immediately be escorted out if this occurs. We also do not take kindly to the threatening of another's life or welfare. If another housemate feels threatened by any of your actions or vice versa, it is essentially up to the rest of the house to make a decision in regards to the situation. If producers need to step in after that, they will do so if it's justified. Do you understand everything I've explained to you Ms. Berry?"

"Y..Yes sir I do."

"Very good and call me Jeff."

"Okay Jeff."

"After this conversation you will no longer be allowed to interact with any of the crew members. We have a strict policy on interaction between cast and crew. It's pretty much the opposite of the Nike slogan, "just don't do it'."

Rachel let out a giggle.

"Anyway if you need to contact a producer, you will be given the number to do so. Any questions so far?"

Rachel just shook her head. Reaching into his bag Jeffrey pulled out a small stack of papers.

"These are the consent forms you will need to sign before we start. It states that you are aware of the camera use and are okay with them filming you. There's also a disclosure form in there that will gives us the right to broadcast this on national television. Signing these gives us the right to do with the footage as we please as long as it in no way purposely degrades or harms you. However, you will be held solely responsible for your own actions."

Rachel stared at him with wide eyes. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Jeffrey gave her a reassuring smile.

"Listen Ms. Berry, you'll be fine. I know it's a lot to take in right now, but it gets better. I've been doing this for six seasons now and trust me most of the kids are super nervous before this whole thing starts. You just have to relax and have fun, and most importantly keep an open mind."

Rachel knew he was right. She hadn't actually been receptive to the idea until now. She was here whether she liked it or not, and now she just had to make the best of it. Smiling a little surer, she reached for the papers. Hopefully Broadway would still take her seriously after this. Either way she needed to take her daddy's advice and live a little.

Rachel scrunched her brow in concentration as she went through the contract meticulously. She may be more open to this whole idea, but that didn't mean she would just happily sign on the dotted line. She had to make sure this wasn't some secret ploy to destroy her future career.

"_I knew I should have bought dad's lawyer with me,"_ Rachel thought in her head.

"_Oh well, it's a good thing I'm well versed in the art of contract negotiation."_

Finding no hidden clauses, the brunette put pen to paper. Rachel let out a long exhale as she handed them back to the man.

"One of your roommates will be meeting you here momentarily. Once you cross that threshold filming will start. Enjoy your stay Ms. Berry and have fun."

With that the producer turned and walked away. Putting on her best performance face, Rachel advanced towards the seating area. Immediately a camera was on her. She jumped a bit at the unwelcomed intrusion and willed herself to calm down.

"_You can do this Rachel just think of it as the ultimate acting exercise. Yeah that's it! This will get you prepared for all the media attention you're going to receive when you become a star."_

After psyching herself up mentally, Rachel immediately felt better. That is until she nearly knocked her head off on a mic boom.

"_This is going to be a long three months,"_ Rachel thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat waiting patiently for the arrival of her new roommate.

"_This is highly unacceptable. I've been waiting here for over thirty minutes. Whoever this person is they are vastly unprofessional," she thought._

As if sensing her dismay, the camera crew panned upward towards the nearest terminal.

"_Just great they're already bored of me."_

Just as she was about to call Jeffrey and complain, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"_What is with people tapping me all the time?"_

Swiftly turning around in her seat ready to berate the pestering person, she came face to face with a giant of a man. Rachel saw his mouth moving so she knew he had to be saying something, but she couldn't help but tune him out. She was too busy trying to outwardly examine him for some type of gigantism disorder.

"Hey are you okay?"

Looking up she came into contact with warm brown eyes.

"Umm yes…what were you saying again?"

Looking at her with a mix of concern and curiosity, the young man spoke again.

"I was saying you must be one of my roommates."

Rachel gave him a lopsided grin, and extended her hand.

"Yes I am, my name is Rachel," she said promptly shaking his hand.

"Cool, I'm Finn."

Standing from her seat, Rachel quickly gathered her belongings.

"I guess we should get going now."

Finn replied with a small smile and nodded his head.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I mean sure things with Finn and I were a bit awkward back there, but I barely noticed the cameras. Plus he seems like a nice guy and he's not exactly bad on the eyes either. Even still, I definitely will not be partaking in any physically promiscuous activities with any of my housemates. All relationships will be kept purely platonic."_

Clearing the haze out of her head, she turned towards to Finn.

"So Finn, where are you from?"

"Umm I'm from Boston."

"Really, I love Boston," Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"It's the home of the great Orpheum theatre. Did you know the theatre was originally known as Boston Music Hall and originally housed the Boston Symphony?"

She looked up to see Finn with an unreadable expression on his face.

"That's umm…cool I guess."

Rachel nodded along in silence and continued walking. If she was going to try and make this thing work, she would have to calm down her…well Rachelness. The two continued to stroll in awkward silence until they reached the outside.

"Oh hey look, I think that's our ride."

Rachel strained her neck to the side to see where the boy was pointed. She barely had time to react before she was being gently pulled along by the hand.

The two were greeted by their driver with a "welcome to Phoenix", and hurriedly jumped in the car. After a few minutes of riding in silence, Finn decided to start the conversation.

"So what do you think the other roommates will be like," the tall boy asked Rachel.

"I honestly don't know, I just hope their all nice," she replied back only to hear Finn snort.

"Have you ever watched the show, they're never all nice."

"Well Finn I prefer to keep a positive outlook on these kinds of things, so I guess we'll see."

Just as the conversation ended they felt themselves come to a stop.

"I guess we're here."

Rachel just smiled at the boy. Stepping out of the car, her jaw dropped. The house was huge and it was absolutely gorgeous.

"I'll race you to the top."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Rachel smirked. The two could barely make it to the top of stairs for laughing so hard.

"That was fun," Rachel said to the boy as they made it to the front door.

Upon opening the door all laughter ceased. Rachel thought the outside was amazing, but it was nothing in comparison to the interior. The wooden floor looked like it had just been waxed and polished. The walls were painted a cranberry red color and the furniture was a collection of various colors to enhance the wall. It was the most beautiful thing Rachel had ever seen.

She was interrupted from her dream state when she heard voices coming from the upstairs. Rachel rushed up the stairs with Finn following close behind. Stopping hesitantly at the top, she saw five figures in the distance. As if the five felt their presence, they all turned around. Next thing she knew she had five people in her face, hugging her, and introducing themselves. It happened so fast she could hardly keep up with all their names. Having to memorize lines all those years definitely came in handy.

She distinctly remembers meeting a young Mohawk wearing man named Puck. He was tall, not as tall as Finn however and looked like he was a part of some motorcycle gang.

There was also a girl by the name of Mercedes. She was a larger African American girl with an even larger attitude. The girl was definitely a diva and that made Rachel nervous. She was afraid she may have to share the spotlight for once.

Next in line was a rather interesting character. Dressed to the tee in a Burberry blazer, and dark washed skinny jeans; stood a boy named Kurt. It was clear he was GAY and that comforted Rachel. To be honest he reminded Rachel a lot of her dad.

After Kurt she met Sam. He had bleach blond hair and was relatively quiet. He just seemed content to be there.

Her roommate Brittany however, wasn't as shy. The tall blue-eyed blond seemed to be talking a mile a minute and Rachel had no clue what she was talking about. The conversation had started out on the house, but ended up on Brittany's cat somehow reading her diary. Rachel was sure the girl was two pennies short of a nickel.

An hour and a half later the seven housemates had become well acquainted with each other.

"So we still have two people left right," Kurt asked.

A chorus of "yes" rang out.

"I hope their two smoking babes," Puck mumbled under his breath.

Sitting next to the mohawk boy, Rachel rolled her eyes. As long as none of his perversion was directed at her she was okay.

Hearing a door open downstairs, the roommates rushed to the staircase. They all clambered down to meet the two new additions to the house. Everyone hurried to introduce themselves to the two girls, well everyone except Rachel that is.

Feet firmly rooted to the ground, Rachel stared slack jawed at the sight before her. She was sure if everyone wasn't so busy getting to know one another, she would be thoroughly embarrassed right now.

She distinctly thought she heard someone ask her a question in the background, but as chocolate eyes came into contact with piercing hazel, Rachel forgot her own name.


	3. Chapter 3

_Feet firmly rooted to the ground, Rachel stared slack jawed at the sight before her. She was sure if everyone wasn't so busy getting to know one another, she would be thoroughly embarrassed right now._

_She distinctly thought she heard someone ask her a question in the background, but as chocolate eyes came into contact with piercing hazel, Rachel forgot her own name._

* * *

"Hey dwarf, I'm talking to you."

Turning around Rachel came face to face with a fiery latina. She was brunette, slightly taller than Rachel, and her outfit looked like she purchased it from Kids r' Us. It left very little to the imagination.

"I…I'm sorry," Rachel replied back nervously.

"I asked you your name you little weirdo."

Squaring her shoulders, Rachel sent her best death glare to the girl. Not one to take crap from others, she broke into one of her infamous rants.

"There is really no need for you to be so hostile. We've only just met and already you're coming off as an arrogant jerk. I simply did not hear the question you phrased to me. There was absolutely no need to insult me and call me out of my name."

Taking a step back, the latina threw her hands up in surrender.

"Woah there Cujo, I was just messing with you. The name's Santana"

Accepting her peace offering, Rachel extended her hand forward.

"I'm Rachel, it's nice to meet you Santana."

Instead of accepting Rachel's handshake, Santana just slung her arm around the smaller brunette's shoulders. Caught off guard, Rachel wobbled backwards a bit.

"I like you Frodo, you got a lot of chutzpa. Nobody ever talks back to me like that, and I mean no one. You got a lot of balls kid. You're alright with me. Who knows maybe you can be my wingman or something."

Rachel didn't get a chance to protest before the latina quickly ran off screaming something about cutting someone if they stole her bed. Rachel giggled quietly to herself; Santana would definitely be getting her into trouble. Looking around the room she noticed everyone had scattered with the exception of one.

Those same hazel eyes she had been so entranced in earlier were now staring straight back at her.

"We haven't had a chance to meet yet. I'm Quinn."

Rachel could barely register the words that came out of the girl's mouth. All she knew was this girl had to be an angel; long golden locks cascaded down delicate shoulders, and porcelain skin was illuminated by the sun shining through the blinds.

"Hey are you okay?"

Rachel immediately snapped out of her daze upon feeling a light touch on her forearm. _"Oh my gosh, I hope I wasn't drooling."_

Clearing her throat and willing her vocal cords to work, Rachel tried to speak.

"Ummm Y…Yes, I…I'm fine."

She mentally face palmed. _"Real smooth Rachel."_

Quinn stood smiling softly at her. _"Oh god, that smile!"_

"Umm, are you going to tell me your name freely or do I have to beg?"

"_Baby you don't have to beg for anything. Wait, where did that come from?"_

Rachel stood nervously grinning at Quinn.

"Uhhh, M…My name is R…Rachel."

Rachel wanted to shoot herself. Why couldn't she speak normally?

"Well R…Rachel, it's really nice to meet you."

The blond turned and made her way upstairs.

"_Yeah this is definitely going to be a long three months."_

* * *

Four hours later the roommates were all unpacked and settled in their respective rooms. Sam, Finn, and Puck took the blue room. Mercedes, Kurt, and Quinn took the Pink room; and Santana, Brittany, and Rachel took the red room.

It wasn't long before the alcohol started flowing. The nine housemates stood in the kitchen with two empty shot glasses each in front of them. Santana and Puck had roused them into playing a mini-game of Never Have I Ever.

"Alright bitches, I'm hungry so somebody needz to find me some food." All eyes turned to the Latina.

"What are you hoes staring at? I haven't eaten since I left home this morning and airplane food just plain sucks. So excuse me if my stomach is ready to get its grub on."

The house broke into laughter.

"Dude you're kind of funny," Sam said with a small chuckle.

"Not as funny as you Ken," Sam looked at Santana with confusion.

Quickly trying to end the conversation, Rachel stepped in.

"I think Santana has a point. I myself am extremely famished and could really use some food."

"See Yoda here totally agrees with me." Rachel turned and gave Santana a pointed glare.

"Hey maybe after we eat we could see the club scene," Puck chimed in.

"Now you're speaking my language man-whore."

"Santana do you know anyone's real name," the tiny brunette asked.

"Of course I do, it's just way more fun to call you by my nicknames."

"Well as much as I find this conversation absolutely riveting, I must go prepare for the night out. My pores are absolute horrendous after my long flight."

With that Kurt excused himself to get ready with Mercedes following closely behind. The remainder of the housemates scattered to their rooms as well. Half an hour later all the roommates were dressed and ready, well almost all.

"Where's life size Barbie," Santana asked annoyed.

"I love Barbie. You know one time I caught my cat trying to steal my Barbies. I think she was trying to throw them a secret tea party or something."

Everyone turned and stared wide eyed at Brittany.

"Ay dios mio," the Latino mumbled under breath.

Everyone's conversations promptly ended however as Quinn descended the staircase. Making her way to the bottom Quinn noticed everyone staring.

"What's everyone staring at? Do I have something on my face?"

"Damn girl you look hot", Santana said with a wicked grin.

"You look more than hot babe, you're drop dead. I swear my heart skipped a beat when you walked down."

"Real cheesy Puck," Kurt replied back with disgust.

All Rachel could do was stare slack jawed yet again.

"_I swear this girl's going to be the death of me."_

The roommates each took one final shot to get them going. Feeling a slight buzz, they made their way to dinner. Kurt had found a nice little Italian restaurant that was in his words "absolutely fabulous."

Avoiding Quinn at all cost, Rachel hopped in the car last. She was in for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner went by without a hitch for the nine roommates. Conversation flew easy and they were all growing more comfortable with each other. Deciding to have a little fun on their first night, the housemates made their way to one of the most popular clubs in the downtown area. Thankfully they were all twenty-one and older so they had no problems getting in.

Forty five minutes in Rachel sat alone in a secluded booth in the corner. The club was loud and crowded, but it wasn't like she didn't like it. She just wasn't used to being in this type of environment. Squinting her eyes, Rachel saw what looked to be a young red head girl sandwiched between Puck and Santana. The pair looked like they were going to devour the poor girl. She was pretty sure that half the dance moves they were doing were considered illegal.

"Those two are going to be a hand full."

Rachel looked up to find Quinn standing beside her. Immediately her heart sped up as Quinn took a seat. Quinn was wearing a dress that clung to her in all the right places, and her hair was lightly curled. In layman's terms, she looked hot.

"I thought you were out there dancing with Brittany," Rachel asked.

"I was but it got too crowded. What about you, why aren't you out there dancing?"

"I'm not much of a dancer to be honest, plus I just needed to get away from the cameras for a while."

"I know what you mean, sometimes you just need a moment to breathe," the blond replied back.

"Hey Rachel," the tiny girl immediately looked up.

"Yes Q…Quinn."

"Tell me a secret."

"W…What?"

"I said tell me a secret. I know it sounds kind of weird, but it's something that my sister taught me. She told me that one of the only ways to get comfortable with someone is by telling them a secret. It doesn't have to a big thing either. It can be as simple as you having a fear of the dark or you sleeping with a stuffed animal."

"Ummmmm"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Rachel I understand."

Seeing the downcast look on Quinn's face made Rachel's heart clench for some reason. One tiny secret wouldn't hurt, would it?

"I don't trust people."

The blonde's head jerked up.

"I guess I have a fear of trusting people. I never really had friends in high school and I only have a few friends in college. I guess I just never learned how to properly socialize with people."

She turned her head to see Quinn biting her lower lip.

"_She is so adorable,"_ Rachel thought to herself.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I kind of have the same fear, but for a different reason. I've always been afraid of getting my heartbroken. I've had some pretty bad heart breaks in the past and it's hard to open yourself back up to that again. It's like with every heart break a piece of your heart goes missing. I'm afraid if I keep opening it back up they'll end up being no more left," Quinn replied.

In that moment Rachel felt more connected to Quinn than anyone else she had met in her entire life. It felt like the blond understood her more than anybody ever had, and it terrified Rachel. She had been let down so many times before, it was hard to let her guard down. Plus Quinn was a girl, and although Rachel had been physically attracted to women in the past, that's all it ever was, a physical attraction. Quinn was different; although there was clearly a physical connection there was some kind of mental and emotional one as well.

The pair stared at each other with obvious attraction in their eyes. Though neither one would admit it, there was clearly a spark starting. They were interrupted however when Finn and a camera crew showed up.

"Hey Rach, I was wondering if you wanted to come dance with me?"

With the cameras on her there was no way she could say no to the sweet boy. It was after all their first night there and she should really be trying to bond with all her roommates not just Quinn.

"I'd love to Finn."

Throwing the blond a small smile over her shoulders, Rachel made her way to the dance floor with Finn. The young boy had no sense of rhythm, but at least he was trying. Finn began to edge closer and hesitantly gripped her hips with large hands. In her mind Rachel knew she should stop this, she didn't want to give the boy the wrong impression; but she needed to get Quinn out of her head.

Leaning in closer, Rachel found herself wrapping tan arms around his shoulders. Maybe it was the alcohol buzzing in her system, but she found the large oaf to be kind of cute. Turning her head to the side, she caught sight of Quinn sitting in the very same spot she had left her. Rachel could feel the blond staring holes in her head.

The girl in question quickly glanced away and stood abruptly from the table. Rachel watched as she walked out the dark room and then out of the club. Rachel just went back to dancing, not wanting to dwell on what had just happened.

* * *

The next morning all the roommates were extremely tired and probably hung over. That didn't stop Rachel, however from doing her morning exercise. Making her way into the kitchen after her morning routine, she saw Quinn standing in deep concentration in the refrigerator.

"Quinn?"

"Huh, oh sorry, I was just looking for something to eat for breakfast. It turns out we need to do some grocery shopping."

"Well we could just go out to breakfast if you want," Rachel replied.

"Just the two of us," Quinn asked.

"Yeah, everyone else is still sleep; and considering the fact it's still seven in the morning, I think they'll be asleep for a while longer. If you want to wait though we can?"

Quinn shook her head from side to side.

"No, it's cool. Just let me change my clothes."

Dressed and ready the girls made their way to breakfast. They decided to stop at a small French bistro buried in a nook in town.

"What are you ordering Rachel?"

"I think I'm just going to get the fruit salad."

"That's all you're going to eat?"

"Quinn, fruit is very nutritious and filled with loads of vitamins. Plus it's one of the only things on this menu that fits in with my vegan diet."

"You're a vegan?"

"Yes Quinn I most certainly am. I refuse to partake in the slaughtering of innocent animals. They have rights too you know!"

Quinn let a loud chuckle.

"Quinn this is not the least bit funny. They torture those poor animals."

"I know, I'm sorry Rachel, I wasn't laughing at that. You're just extremely passionate about it that's all."

Rachel sat back with a small "hmph" and started to sip her coffee.

"So what's up with you and Finn?"

Rachel looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"N…Nothing is going on between Finn and I," Rachel replied.

"It didn't look like nothing, it looked like you two were having a good time," Quinn remarked with a playful smile.

"Exactly, we were just having a good time; nothing more nothing less. He's a nice guy, but not for me. Plus I made a promise to myself not to hook up with any of my housemates."

Quinn rose her brow incredulously at Rachel.

"When you hook up with roommates it only causes drama. Once you cross that threshold, you can never go back. People get hurt and it never turns out well. I'd rather spend this time in the house drama free."

Sensing the brunette's discomfort, Quinn quickly changed the subject.

"Tell me a secret," Quinn asked with a soft smile.

Rachel glanced around the restaurant nervously.

"It's okay Rach, the cameras aren't here. We left before they came in."

Rachel visibly blushed at the use of her nickname.

"Fine, I'll give you a good one, but don't laugh. I have a semi-addiction to bedazzling."

The blond burst into a loud roar. It took a few minutes before the laughter was finally dissolved into light giggles. Quinn looked up to find Rachel pouting.

"I'm sorry Rach, I just had an image of you going around and bedazzling everything in your path like a mad woman."

"That isn't funny Quinn. Now it's your turn."

Calming down her giggle fit, Quinn looked towards the brunette. Rachel quietly gasped.

"_She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen,"_ she thought.

"I know it's not a big secret or anything, but nobody really knows this about me. I really like poetry. Sometimes I'll just light candles and sit in my room for hours reading it. My favorite is Wordsworth; I swear he was a literary genius. He just had this way of looking at things, like…I don't know it's hard to explain. I went through a really rough time in my life and for a while poetry was the only thing that would make me feel. I started writing my own in high school because it gave me an outlet to release all the pain. I was never really good with words, so instead I just put my thoughts on paper. It was a way for me to say what I needed to without verbally having to do so."

Rachel sat there in awe after Quinn's speech. She hadn't expected Quinn to tell her something like that. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. The same passion Quinn had for poetry was the same passion she had for music. Music had been Rachel's saving grace in high school. When kids would torment her, her music kept her strong. There were a lot times where she felt like giving up, but singing pushed her on.

Rachel could no longer deny she had a connection with the blond girl sitting in front of her. She may not be ready to admit it may be more, but in that moment she felt more understood than she ever had. She had only known the girl for a day, but just spending that day with her Rachel realized Quinn was special.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you all for your lovely reviews.

Two weeks had passed since the roommates moved in and everything was going exceedingly great. They had even become like a mini family. Sitting on a stool in the kitchen, Rachel watched Puck and Santana engage in a wrestling match. The Latina was definitely giving him a run for his money.

"Hey Rach, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Rachel looked up to find Quinn with her head bowed shyly.

"Sure Quinn, let me tell the rest of the roommates."

Before Rachel could even stand from her seat, the blond stopped her.

"No, I mean just you and me."

Rachel sat back down in silence. While it's true they had all bonded, she had purposely put Quinn on the back burner. Sure they would hang out, mostly with the rest of the roommates, but they hadn't really talked since their breakfast a couple of weeks ago.

In all honesty, Quinn hit too close to home for Rachel. She had always been able to keep people at arms-length, but with Quinn all she wanted to do was let her in; and that was definitely something she couldn't do.

In high school Rachel was bullied relentlessly. Having the only two gay dads in a small town didn't exactly win you popularity points. Still, being tortured every day, Rachel became almost immune to the hate. That is until her world came violently crashing down.

Rachel had no friends to call her own. She grew up with her fathers' being her only support; that is until eleventh grade. It was the third week of her junior year, and Rachel was already ready for it to end.

Shutting her locker she came face to face with the new girl Hannah. She was blond, pretty, and the new addition to the cheerios. The cheerios was the school's cheerleading squad and the most popular girls on campus.

Rachel had been skeptical of Hannah in the beginning, but as the year rolled passed they began to ease into a friendship. Hannah became Rachel's greatest ally; she even put a stop to half of the bullying. Their relationship had even progressed to something more.

There were no actual romantic feelings between the pair, but they were definitely more than friends. If they had to put a label on it, they'd be friends with benefits minus emotional ties. Rachel thought her life was going great, needless to say it's great until it's not.

At the end of the school year her world came crashing down. Hannah became cold and harsh; and those same hurtful words she had stopped others from saying, flowed effortlessly from her lips. Turns out the whole thing was a joke; a sick joke. Befriending Rachel was just some sort of initiation for Hannah into the cheerios. It just gave them another way to tear her down. The bullying started back ten times worse, but Rachel didn't care. What hurt the most was seeing the girl who claimed to be her biggest fan, laughing with the rest. Rachel's heart broke, and from that day on she knew the only person she could ever trust was herself.

Clearing her thoughts from the past, Rachel looked up to see Quinn staring. She was clearly waiting on Rachel to answer her question. Taking a deep breath, Rachel willed herself to say no.

"Yes."

"_Clearly my mouth is not connected to my brain,"_ she thought.

She looked up to see a blinding smile on Quinn's face. Rachel watched as the blond skipped from the kitchen and ran up the stairs. Even though Rachel was scared, she imagined she'd say yes every time to see that look on Quinn's face.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Next chapter will be their dinner together. Thank you again for your kind words.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you for the invested interest you all have shown in this story. I appreciate it immensly.

**Disclamer:** Again I own nothing. This is a complete work of fiction.

* * *

After artfully trying to dodge the film crew for an hour straight, Rachel and Quinn finally made their way to the restaurant sans cameras. Rachel was shocked to see that Quinn had chosen a vegan restaurant for their meal.

"Quinn this place is amazing, but we could have dined elsewhere. I know how you like your meat."

"It's cool Rach; I actually wanted to try the food. Besides everyone in the house always goes out to where they like to eat, tonight I just wanted you to feel special."

Rachel ducked her head as she felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks.

"Thank you Quinn."

The pair continued to eat their meal in comfortable silence.

"Rach"

"Yeah Quinn," the brunette answered back.

"Will you tell me about your life back home?"

Rachel put down her fork and stopped all her ministrations. She looked up to see genuine interest in Quinn's eyes. She smiled, not many people were ever truly interested in talking to her, let alone learning about her life.

"What do you want to know," Rachel asked.

"I don't know; anything you want to tell me is fine."

"Okay then. We can talk about my love for music."

The blond nodded and replied with a "That sounds good."

"Well, I started singing when I was merely in diapers, and won my first competition at three years old. I was also captain of my glee club in high school; unfortunately for me the club didn't actually spark enthusiasm amongst the student body. It doesn't matter however, because now I'm a mere step away from my dream of being a Broadway star and their still in Lima."

"You're really passionate about singing huh?"

"Yes, it's virtually my life. I don't think I could ever do anything else."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"What do you mean," Rachel inquired.

"Most people aren't that passionate about something unless it means something to them."

"Well of course it means something Quinn. Singing is my talent, one of the only ones if I'm being honest."

"That's not what I mean Rach. There's a difference between talent and passion. Most people do things because there talented in that field. For example, a girl dreams of being an actress all her life, but settles for being a chef because she's good at cooking. There's nothing wrong with being a chef, but that's not where her passion lies. Most people follow their talents and not their passions; doesn't mean they don't enjoy it. I mean it's their livelihood, they have to somewhat enjoy it. Don't get me wrong there's a lot of times where talent and passion do line up, but that's not the point. The point I was trying to make is singing isn't just a talent, it's your passion."

Rachel raised an incredulous eyebrow at the blond. Holding her hand up to silence any further protest, Quinn continued.

"When you talk about singing your eyes light up; it's almost like they sparkle. It's more to it than you getting up and singing random lyrics. The emotion in your eyes tells me it's more like a safety blanket for you. It's the only time you'll allow yourself to truly feel without all the walls surrounding you. The moment the music ends, that blanket is gone, and you shut yourself off once again."

Rachel's head was spinning; it was like Quinn could put into words everything she was feeling.

"H…How did you know that?"

Quinn just smiled.

"It's the exact same way I feel about my writing. That and you're just easy to read."

The blond laughed and Rachel just scoffed.

"Well since you know so much about me, it's time you tell me a little something about yourself."

Quinn just shrugged.

"There's not much to tell. I was born and raised in Columbus, Ohio and I moved to Southern California when I was seventeen. You pretty much know the rest."

"Oh come on Quinn, that's not giving me anything to work with. So far I've told you about my biggest fear, the reason I sing, my dad's, my life in Lima and New York and yet you've given me nothing."

"Well then, what would you like to know," Quinn asked with a playful smirk.

"Well we could start with your parents. What do they do?"

Rachel immediately noticed the way the blond tensed up. Her once relaxed posture was completely rigid; and shining hazel eyes were now downcast with sadness.

"Quinn we don't have to talk about it," Rachel said, reaching across the table to give the other girl's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Quinn just nodded.

"I'm sorry Rach, I'm just not ready to talk about my past with anyone just yet."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding. She was glad that they had managed to escape the film crew; this was not a conversation she nor the blond wanted to have on camera. Sensing the lingering tension, Rachel immediately tried to lighten the mood.

"So which roommates do you think will wreak havoc the most while we're here?"

"Definitely Puck and Santana," Quinn giggled out.

"I know right! We've only been here for a couple of weeks and Santana's already brought home four girls and a guy. I mean I don't know if she's a lesbian, bisexual or other."

"I think she's more of a go with the flow type of girl, or as she likes to call it 'The undisputable heavy weight pimp'; but she's definitely more into girls than she is guys. Do you ever notice how the only time she approaches guys is when there's no eligible women around. Guys are always second choice for her," Quinn replied back.

"Yeah I noticed that. I have a feeling she may end up hooking up with Brittany though."

"No, I don't think so. Santana likes a challenge; it's all about the chase for her. Brittany would give in too easily, she wouldn't be able to hold Santana's attention for long enough."

Rachel just stared at Quinn.

"How do you do that," Rachel asked.

"Do you what?"

"Read people like that. It's kind of freaky."

Quinn just shrugged.

"Years of practice I guess. I grew up having to read people's body language and observe their behaviors, instead of relying on them to communicate their emotions to me verbally."

Rachel wanted to inquire more on the subject, but decided not to press the matter. If Quinn chose to tell her, she would in her own time.

* * *

Dinner had gone off without a hitch, well there was a minor glitch when the subject of Quinn's parents was brought up; but it was quickly put to rest. After dinner the pair decided to walk home instead of calling a cab. Wind danced upon delicate features as they strolled through the cool night's breeze.

"I had fun tonight Rach."

Rachel turned and gave Quinn a one hundred watt smile.

"So did I Quinn."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime," the blond asked.

Rachel had to stop the chuckle that was rising up. Quinn had her bottom lip trapped snugly between her teeth, and was glancing shyly at the ground. It was the most adorable thing Rachel had ever witnessed.

"I'd love to."

With that the two roommates continued to walk towards their apartments with identical smiles adorning their face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you again for the reviews. Many of your comments made me smile and I've taken some of your ideas into consideration. I've never really paid much attention to Brittana, but I'll see about maybe working them into the story. If that's something a majority would want, I would try and tackle it in later chapters. Or if you prefer for Santana to stay the single beast that she is now, let me know that too. Well, enough of that, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Music blared through speakers and laughter penetrated the air. Six roommates stood in the middle of the living room swaying to the musical styling's of one of their own. Puck sat at the stereo pretending to be a world famous DJ, while Finn looked on goofily. Only being in town for a little over three weeks, the housemates had already been banned from three of the hottest night clubs. Let's just say a drunken Puck and Santana did not make for a good combination. So here they were partying at the hottest dive in town, their house.

The kitchen was occupied by two girls preparing dinner; or at least that's what they were attempting to do. Rachel and Quinn had promptly volunteered when asked who would handle the cooking. Every since the pair's dinner, they had grown inseparably close. After that night it seemed like gravity just pulled them to one another.

A loud roar was heard from the living room as a new song began to play. Rachel looked up from the kitchen island to see all of her roommates dancing to the beat of the unknown song. All she knew was that the lyrics sounded highly sexual and kept talking about necks, backs, and licking things. She also gathered the artist went by the name of Khia; if Santana screaming, "Khia's my bitch," was any indication.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the display in front of her. Sam was thrashing around the room doing what Rachel assumed was dancing; really it just looked like he was having a slight epileptic episode. Mercedes and Kurt were rocking mildly back and forth trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing; they were definitely the epitome of divas. Santana unfortunately wasn't as subdued. The Latina had Brittany bent over grinding furiously against her back side. Brittany however was refusing to go down without a fight. Rachel watched as the two battled for dominance, but eventually had to turn away before she was permanently scarred. Rachel turned and chanced a look at Puck. The boy was clearly ogling the two girls dancing inappropriately in the middle of room; and Finn well…she was pretty sure Finn was five seconds away from completely ruining his pants.

Rachel looked over her shoulder to glance at her blonde friend behind her. A smile began to take form on her face; the sight she was witnessing could melt even the coldest of hearts. Quinn stood swaying to the beat and mouthing the lyrics to the current song into a can opener. Her eyes were shut tight and her nose was crinkled in the most adorable way. Rachel was curious as to how the angelic creature in back of her knew such an "interesting" song, but then again she knew Quinn probably wasn't as innocent as she looked. She was a hot, young single twenty-one year old after all.

Rachel was shaken from inner musings, when she felt her feet leave the ground. Turning her head to the side to catch a glimpse of the culprit, all she saw was blond; processed blond to be exact.

"Sam, put me down this instant," Rachel demanded.

Her feet promptly found their way back to the floor.

"Sorry Rachel. I got kind of carried away."

"It's quite alright Samuel. I just prefer my body to be stationed on the ground and not in the air."

She watched as the bleach blond boy gave her a lopsided smile and walked away to pull a reluctant Mercedes into a dance circle. She lost sight of the two-some however, when a large spoon found its way to her mouth. Rachel tilted her head upward to see Quinn staring at her expectantly.

"I need you to tell me how it tastes silly," Quinn said.

Rachel hesitantly parted her lips. She wasn't entirely sure of the blonde's cooking skills; even though she knew Quinn would never intentionally try to poison her. Taking the spoon into her mouth, Rachel's eyes widened. To say she was pleasantly surprised when the red sauce hit her palate would be an understatement.

"Oh my gosh! Quinn this is amazing," Rachel moaned.

"I know. It's my secret recipe," Quinn giggled.

"You have to give me that recipe."

"What do I get in return," the blond asked in a sultry tone.

Rachel swallowed thickly. That had been another new development in their relationship. Light teasing and subtle flirting had eased its way into the progressing friendship. Sure it was all innocent primarily, but it made Rachel's spine tingle. Rachel was about to reply when she heard a loud groan coming from in front of the kitchen island. She turned around to find Santana and Kurt staring back at her.

"Is the food ready yet, this party's a bust."

Rachel just giggled at the Latina's whining. She had quickly grown somewhat immune to Santana's antics and she even started to find them rather endearing; when they didn't involve her that is.

"Patience Santana, patience," Rachel replied with a grin.

"Don't mock me Eliza, I was just asking cause rainbow boy over here wanted to know."

Both Kurt and Rachel sent her matching glares.

"Santana, just because I refuse to participate in the slaughtering of innocent animals does not make me Eliza Thornberry; and for the umpteenth time, I do not communicate with animals."

Rachel went back to vigorously chopping her carrots. Since the moment Santana learned of Rachel's veganism, she hadn't let up on the teasing. Santana told her she was like the real life Eliza Thornberry and even tried to get her to communicate with a squirrel outside their house once.

"Yeah San, Rach is nothing like Eliza," Quinn replied.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel responded curtly.

"She's totally Dr. Doolittle."

Santana and Kurt roared with laughter, while Rachel just pouted.

"Oh my gosh, she just called you Dr. Doolittle. That's way worse than Eliza. Eddie Murphy's a chump, at least Thornberry's cool," Santana howled.

Rachel crossed her arms and let out a huff. "The original Dr. Doolittle wasn't even played by Eddie Murphy, so your insult has just become invalid Santana."

"Yeah, whatever munchkin," Santana mumbled.

* * *

Two hours and nine full stomachs later, the housemates settled back into the living room. Puck had managed to convince them all to play a game of Truth or Dare. The nine roommates settled in a large circle on the carpet; albeit it with some hesitance.

"Alright here the rules, you have to do the truth or dare given to you; if you don't you have to take three shots."

All the roommates turned to face the Mohawk boy.

"Puck, don't you think three shots is too much," Sam asked.

"Not unless you're all a bunch of wimps. My grandma could probably out drink you losers," Puck replied.

"Shut up bitch, let just get this over with. If I'm not getting any tonight, then I'm going to bed."

"Santana, life isn't all about sex," Kurt retorted.

"Listen rainbow bright, just cause your scrawny ass can't get it doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer," the Latina hissed.

"I used to have a pony named Rainbow Bright," Brittany answered.

Everyone looked to the blond and burst into giggles. Brittany had become the permanent mood lifter in the house. She always found a way to ease the tension in their home with her absent mindedness. The taller blond wasn't exactly a rocket scientist, but she wasn't stupid either. Sometimes she just tended to lose her way and get jumbled away in her head.

"So are we going to do this or not," Puck asked.

The roommates nodded and a chorus of "Yes" was mumbled out. Mercedes decided she would go first and the housemates agreed.

"Okay Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the blond boy answered.

"I dare you to make out with Kurt," Mercedes laughed.

Kurt visibly blushed and Sam just shrugged.

"I'm comfortable with my sexuality. I don't mind kissing Kurt," Sam replied.

Before Kurt knew what was happening Sam's lips were descended upon his own. Loud "whoops" and cheers were heard in the background as the two broke apart. A loud scream that sounded an awful lot like, "Damn Skittles, get some," was heard from the corner of the circle Santana occupied.

"Alright settle down, it's my turn," Sam said.

"Puck pick, truth or dare?"

"That's easy, dare."

"Okay I dare you to run around the whole house naked," Sam responded.

"That's child's play."

Immediately standing up and shedding his clothes, Puck took off. Kurt sat with a look of utter disgust on his face, while Rachel held her hand up to shield her eyes.

"Guys are such idiots," Mercedes choked out.

After three minutes of running around the whole house, Puck made his way back to the living room.

"Okay Tarzan, put your clothes back on," Santana gagged.

Sitting back down, a fully dressed Puck nodded his head towards the Latina.

"Okay Santana since you're all big and bad, truth or dare?"

"Dare, ding bat."

"I dare you to go two weeks without sex," Puck responded.

"What," Santana dead panned.

"You heard me, two weeks. Unless you're not up to the challenge…."

Santana growled promptly cutting the boy off.

"Oh I'm up to the challenge alright. Two weeks without sex, and after that you buy me all the free drinks I want."

Extended her hand towards the young man, Puck quickly reached forward and shook it. A simultaneous "deal" was heard from the pair. The seven other roommates sat slack jawed, it was like watching a bad train wreck preparing to take place.

"Alright bitches my turn; Finn truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth I guess," the tall boy sputtered out.

"Real lame Big Foot," Santana snorted.

"Well since you took away all my fun. Which roommate do you see yourself hooking up with?"

Finn sat back, cheeks growing redder by the second.

"Come on Shirley Temple, I don't have all day."

"Umm, I guess…..Rachel."

Rachel's eyes grew wide; she definitely hadn't seen that one coming. Finn was a sweet guy, but Rachel wasn't attracted to him in the least bit. Except for maybe that one night at the club, and even then she was incredibly drunk. To be honest, she hadn't even had a proper conversation with the boy; well at least none with substance. She didn't know what to say to this new piece of information, thankfully she didn't have to say anything because Santana had already done it for her.

"You're about three libraries too short for that dorky munchkin," Santana bellowed.

Finn looked at the Latina with a dumb founded expression on his face. Clearing her throat and rolling her eyes, Santana spoke up.

"It's your turn dude."

"Oh okay. I pick Quinn, truth or dare," Finn asked happily.

"Truth," Quinn stated glancing towards the ground.

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

Quinn fiddled with the hem of her shirt and mumbled out something that was incoherent to the rest of her housemates.

"Can you repeat that princess," Kurt asked.

"I said none," the blond whispered.

The roommates stared at Quinn as if she had gone crazy.

"There's no way a girl like you has never been in a relationship," Puck spoke.

"I never said I haven't been in a relationship. I said I've never had a boyfriend."

"Isn't it the same thing," Sam asked confused.

Quinn ducked her head.

"Wait a second. You've had a relationship, but you've never had a boyfriend. Oh my gosh, does that mean you're a clam diver" Santana inquired.

All the roommates turned to Santana with confusion evident on their faces. They were about to ask for clarification, but the rapidly rising blush on Quinn's face said it all.

"Oh my goodness, you're gay. You don't even look…," Kurt chimed in, but was immediately cut off.

A loud chorus of voices sounded through the room. Shock was apparent on all their faces. However no one was more surprised than Rachel; the brunette sat stunned in silence. She briefly glanced over to the blond girl in question. Hazel eyes met brown eyes, much like they did on the first day; this time was different though. Quinn quickly adverted her eye line to floor; the girl seemed nervous, almost petrified.

Seeing an opening Rachel swiftly reached for Quinn's hand. Thankfully the cameras were far too busy with the roommate's reactions to notice the two girl's stealthy slip away. The brunette dragged a shaking Quinn into the toilet stall, and proceeded to lock the door. Rachel wasn't sure how this whole thing would play out, but she knew things were about to get pretty interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** You guys are definitely the bomb diggity. Thanks for being interested in the story and for leaving reviews; it's greatly apprecitated. Also sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, you all wanted to shun me but I promise this chapter comes to a complete stop. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Seeing an opening Rachel swiftly reached for Quinn's hand. Thankfully the cameras were far too busy with the roommate's reactions to notice the two girl's stealthy slip away. The brunette dragged a shaking Quinn into the toilet stall, and proceeded to lock the door. Rachel wasn't sure how this whole thing would play out, but she knew things were about to get pretty interesting._

* * *

Rachel stood silently staring at the blond, while Quinn's eyes were lowered to the ground. It was clear from the sheer panic on the blonde's face that Rachel would have to make the first move. Gently grasping Quinn's hand in her own, Rachel spoke.

"Quinn," she whispered.

Quinn made no move to look towards the brunette. Rachel took her free hand and cautiously moved it up to Quinn's cheek.

"Quinn sweetheart, look at me," she whispered again.

This time the blond lifted her gaze slightly; Rachel's heart clenched at the sight. Quinn's eyes were glossed over with unshed tears, and a child-like vulnerability was seeping through hazel orbs. Rachel immediately took the taller girl into her arms, and began to whisper words of reassurance. Feeling the warmth and safety exuded from the brunette's embrace, Quinn let go. Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks and small sobs escaped through parted lips. Rachel had no clue what was going through the girl's head so she just held on tighter. A few minutes later, the sobs became quieter and eventually dissipated. Keeping a strong hold on the girl, Rachel pulled back slightly.

"Quinn you don't have to explain anything to me, but if you want to talk I'm right here."

Rachel was startled, when Quinn pulled completely out of her embrace. Thinking she said something wrong, Rachel geared up to apologize. She was promptly cut off however, when Quinn took her hand and gently intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry for freaking you out, I didn't mean to."

Rachel was immediately about to stop Quinn from her apologies, but the blond simply held up her free hand.

"Just listen first, please," Quinn begged and Rachel nodded.

"I didn't mean to break down like that, it's just…I thought I could handle it back there. I knew I would have to tell you guys eventually and I thought I was ready. Actually I'm pretty sure I was ready, but when everyone started going crazy, I just got overwhelmed. I know you guys would never shun me for being gay, but I haven't necessarily had good reactions to that in the past. It just got to a point in my life where I just completely stopped telling people because I was afraid of how they were going to react. I hadn't planned on telling you guys this soon, and certainly not during a stupid game of Truth or Dare; but I guess it's better to do it sooner rather than later. I just got scared for a minute and let my insecurities get the best of me."

"Can I talk now," Rachel interrupted. Quinn just giggled and nodded.

"I'm glad you told us Quinn. I know it's not the easiest thing to do, but I'm happy you did. I kind of wish you had told me sooner, I mean I know I may not be your best friend outside of this house, but you're definitely mine. Truth is I've never felt more connected to anyone in my life. And I just want you to know that I'd never intentionally hurt you. You're the most important person in this house to me and I want you to be able to talk to me. I realize that may be hard because we've barely known each other for a month, but I still want you to be honest with me."

Quinn bit her bottom lip and smiled serenely at the petite girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you Rach. I guess I was terrified of how you would react."

Rachel looked insulted, but most of all she just looked plain hurt.

"First of all Quinn I have two gay fathers, so for me to react any other way besides positive would have been extremely hypocritical of me. Second of all, as I said before you're my best friend. When I say that, I mean it; there's no stipulations that go along with it. I care about you, all of you, whether it be good, bad, or indifferent. It actually kind of hurts to think you don't believe that."

Quinn quickly rushed to placate Rachel.

"Rach, it's not that. We've just been doing really good lately and I didn't want to mess that up. It's easy to deal with your parents being gay, but it's a different story when it's your best friend; especially a best friend who also happens to be your roommate. Tell the truth Rach. When you thought I was straight you had no qualms about flirting with me, now since you know I'm gay that will all change."

"Quinn it doesn't matter whether you're straight, gay, or bisexual. I don't give a damn. I care about you regardless of what or who you are. I know we both have said we have a problem trusting people, but with you I don't. Something about you screams for me to let you in. We don't have to talk about the past, or divulge our darkest secrets, but I do want you to be honest with me. I don't want you to be afraid to come and talk to me about anything and everything."

Quinn just sighed and tightened her grip on Rachel's hand.

"I know Rach and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were like everyone else in my past because you're not. I have a lot baggage that I haven't let go of yet. One day, maybe not today, maybe not next week, but I want to be able to tell you about everything. I may come off as completely in control, but really I'm not. I want you to know all of me, the good and bad; and trust me there's a lot of bad. I'm just scared that when you finally get to see it all, you won't see me the same way; and that's something I have to work on. I trust you Rach, I really do; to be honest, you're kind of the only one in the house I do trust. I just have to get over my own fear, and that's going to take time for me."

"I completely understand and respect that Quinn. I just want you to know that I'm here whenever you need me; and I'll be there standing by your side when and if you decide to let me in."

Both girls looked at each other with watery smiles. They knew it would be a long road until they were finally able to let each other in completely, but it was one they were willing to travel together. Untangling their fingers, the pair straightened their clothing and hair.

"I guess we should get back out there huh," Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but if you don't feel comfortable we could always try and make an escape."

"No it's okay, I have to face them sooner or later," Quinn responded.

With that said, Rachel undid the lock and pushed the stall door open. She courteously gestured for Quinn to go ahead.

"Well aren't you charming," Quinn giggled, while Rachel just laughed. Before Quinn could step foot out of the tiny cubicle, she felt something gently tug at her wrist. She turned around to find Rachel playfully grinning at her.

"One more thing blondie, I decide who I can and cannot flirt with."

With that Rachel walked out of the stall, but not before throwing Quinn a wink over her shoulder.

The pair made their way back down the stairs into the living room. Cameras immediately swooped in upon their re-entrance. They looked over to find their roommates still in their same positions, arguing amongst each other. It looked like none of them actually realized the girls were gone in the first place.

"Well it's good to see how much we were missed," Rachel whispered sarcastically to Quinn.

As if sensing their re-emergence, Santana's head popped up.

"Hey, where do you two think you're going," the Latino asked. Both girls just chuckled.

"We were not going anywhere Santana. We were merely just stretching our limbs to prevent stiffening from occurring," Rachel replied.

"Whatever cabbage patch," Santana said, while standing from the carpet. The Latina began to take predatory strides towards Quinn.

"So Quinny since we all know what team you're batting for, why don't me and you have a little fun," Santana purred while rubbing up and down the blonde's arms. Quinn's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

Rachel instantly stepped in. She made quick work of grabbing a hold of Santana's shoulders and rapidly turned her around.

"Santana, you will go nowhere near Quinn do you understand me?"

"Woah slow down there munchkin. She's a free target, you don't have claim over her."

Rachel huffed and leaned in dangerously close to the slightly larger brunette. She didn't want the cameras to overhear what she was about to say.

"Listen Santana, you're one of the closest people to me in this house; but I will not hesitate to take you down if you hurt Quinn. She's not one of your one night stands or just a great fuck. She's my best friend and I will protect her from even you if I have to," Rachel whispered.

Santana swallowed thickly. She knew the small girl meant business and she wasn't going to mess with that.

"I got your back munchkin. You're the closest person in this house to me; hell, in my entire life and if you got Q's back then so do I."

They both gave each other a lopsided grin and proceeded to pound it out. Even though they bickered constantly, Rachel and Santana definitely cared about one another. As Santana put it, they were bro's from different ho's. If Rachel wanted to make sure Quinn was protected, then she would be right there standing in front of the pair. Sure she wasn't the greatest when it came to expressing her emotions, but when it came time to keep those she loved safe she would do anything it took.

"Alright bitches, parties over. I'm done taking about Barbie's rainbow affairs. Ricky Martin didn't even have this huge of a coming out party, and he's a freaking badass. I'm going to bed and the rest of you lame asses should do the same."

The roommates watched as Santana waltzed out of the room and up the stairs with an extra sway in her hips. Rachel had a small smile playing on her face. She watched as the rest cleared out with the exception of Quinn.

"Thanks Rach, I owe you."

"Don't be absurd Quinn, that's what friends do."

Quinn giggled and leaned in to place a kiss on Rachel's cheek. A small stirring began to take place in the brunette's stomach and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Night Rach"

"Night Quinn"

Rachel looked on as the blond angel climbed the stairs. She knew she would do whatever it took to make Quinn feel comfortable around her; she also knew the only way to do that was to open her own self up. The same fear that was paralyzing Quinn was also crippling her. In order for the blond to open up to her, she would have to give herself freely to Quinn. The thought terrified her and she knew it was going to be a challenge, but it was one she was ready to accept.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's another update to wet your whistle. Not my best work, but hopefully you enjoy it.**

* * *

Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany sat outside of a small café watching as cars passed by. Every since the second week in Phoenix they had adopted a weekly tradition of girl time. It was their time to officially get away from the boys and their antics. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy the boy's company, because they truly did; but when you put three young testosterone driven men in a confined space, things start to get a little crazy.

"Remind me again why Kurt and Mercedes didn't want to come with us this week," Quinn asked.

"Oh that's easy. Kurt said he needed to get a pedicure because his feet were horrendous and Mercedes went with him. Really they just wanted to get away and have their gossip time."

The three others girls turned to look at Brittany, confusion evident on each of their faces.

"What gossip time Brittany" Rachel asked quizzically.

"Every week, they get together to talk about all the gossip in the house. Last week they were talking about how Puck and Santana got us all banned for starting a fight at that club. They said you two were probably going to get arrested while we're here. They also said you acted like inconsiderate immature children."

Quinn looked across the table to see Santana's nostril's flaring with each deep breath she took. She could tell the Latina was absolutely fuming. One thing about Santana was she had an absolute dislike for people who as she put it, "talked shit behind her back." She always prided herself in being completely honest with others and hoped people would respect her in the same manner. She had no problem when people called her out on her own faults to her face, in fact she secretly loved it; but when they did it in a sneaky fashion, she would immediately peg them as a coward.

"Brit, how do you know all this," Quinn inquired.

"They were talking about it in their room one night. I was lonely so I came to cuddle with you, but you were already asleep. So I just climbed under the covers and spooned you. You know Quinn, you're like a giant teddy bear. Anyway, I was about to fall asleep, but Kurt and Mercedes walked in and they were being really loud. They woke me up so I just laid there; I think they thought I was sleep. They started talking about how they hadn't had time for their gossip fest and some other stuff.

The three other girls sat shocked.

"I had no clue. I mean I know they're both… for lack of a better term divas, but I didn't think they were cold-hearted," Rachel said.

"That's because they're not," Brittany responded.

"Brittany what are you talking about? You just told us they basically talk shit on us behind are backs. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel their asses the next time I see them," Santana asked enraged.

"Well for one you're too good for that, and two they don't really mean it."

"What do you mean they don't mean it? Do they just open up their mouths and crap magically comes out. Even you're not that slow Brittany."

By the time the words left her mouth, Santana knew she was in trouble. She hadn't meant to call Brittany slow, she was just so angry with the Mercedes and Kurt situation she lashed out at the taller blond. She looked to her right to see Brittany's head hung low.

"Are you an idiot Santana? You can't go around calling people stupid whenever you feel like it," Quinn hissed.

One of the more surprising turn of events during their month in Phoenix came when Brittany and Quinn struck up a tentative friendship in the house. The two were polar opposites of one another. Quinn was eighteenth century literature and big vocabulary, and Brittany was Dr. Seuss and nursery rhymes. The pair had formed a strong bond and would often spend hours talking to each other in the privacy of one of their rooms. None of the roommates could ever figure out what the two could even be remotely conversing about at such length. They just always chalked it up to Quinn trying to explain something Brittany's feeble mind couldn't grasp.

"I'm sorry Brit, I didn't mean to call you that," Santana quickly apologized.

"Well then maybe you should keep your big mouth shut the next time you want to call someone dumb," Quinn replied with a biting tone.

"Why don't you stay out of this blondie and for the record I didn't say she was stupid or dumb."

Rachel watched as the scene unfolded. Brittany still had her head downcast in shame, and Santana and Quinn looked like two alpha wolves about to attack. Both girls posture was rigged and anger swirled through their eyes. Rachel had never seen Quinn this livid before and she had to admit it kind of scared her. Sensing a heated argument about to take place, Rachel intervened.

"Calm down both of you," the tiny brunette demanded. Rachel watched as their posture relaxed, but only slightly.

"You two are so busy fighting, you didn't even notice how Brittany must be feeling," Rachel admonished.

They all turned to look at the girl, whose eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.

"Britt no one thinks you're stupid," Quinn responded quickly reaching out to grasp the other girl's hand.

"You don't have to lie Quinn, I know how people perceive me."

"Brit look at me, you remember what we talked about," Quinn asked softly and Brittany nodded her head.

"I'm not stupid and anybody who say's differently is a butt-head," Brittany replied happily.

"That's right Brit."

"Do you know why Quinn and I go in her room for hours, but you guys can't come," Brittany asked looking to Rachel and Santana, who both shook their heads in confusion.

"She helps me with my reading. I'm not very good at it, but she teaches me. I'm reading something by a guy name Lord Byron now. It's really cool, I mean sometimes I don't understand what he's saying, but Quinn always explains it to me."

Santana and Rachel still sat with a dumfounded expression on their faces, trying to grasp the information Brittany was feeding them. The taller girl looked to them and sighed.

"I know I'm not stupid; sure I may be naïve and gullible, but I'm not stupid. Every since I was a little girl I always had trouble reading. Nobody could ever teach me how and all the kids picked on me. I didn't learn to read until I was nine years old, and even then it was kindergarten books. My parents took me to a doctor and they said I had a learning disability. I don't pick up words as quickly, because when I see them their all backwards and jumbled up. People think I'm slower at reading and memorizing things because I'm dumb, when really I have dyslexia. I always taught myself in school, because no one else could ever make me understand. It was really hard and kids would always call me slow, but I was happy because at least I was trying. When Quinn found out, she said she would help me. She's the only person who makes me get it. She knows how to teach me, so that the words are clear and in order."

Rachel reached across the table and laid a reassuring hand on Brittany's forearm.

"We don't think you're slow Brittany."

"I know, but that's because you guys actually listen to me and don't judge me."

"Well people who judge you aren't worth it. It's their lost if they don't want to know you," Rachel said.

"People are always going to judge me Rach. To most people I'll only be the stupid blond who can dance well. They don't want a chance to get to know the real me."

"Well screw them then. If they can't see how amazing you are, then they don't deserve a chance to even be in your presence," Santana spoke up.

The girls looked to Santana stunned.

"What, stop staring at me with those goofy faces. I'm sorry about that comment I made Brit; I'm the idiot not you. Look, you three are my girls. I don't exactly have a great track record with making friends, but you bitches make it easy. You're like little fleas that keep attaching yourselves to me and no matter how hard I try to scratch them off, they keep latching back on."

"Aww, was that your way of telling us you love us Santana," Rachel asked playfully.

"Shut up munchkin. Just know I got your back, all of your backs. I know I can be a bitch, but I would never intentionally hurt you guys."

Collective "aww's" were heard around the table. Santana was caught off guard when Brittany leaned over and brought her into a hug. As time went on, she felt herself began to relax in the embrace. She had never been one for affection, even as a small child. Her father was a sergeant in the military and believed that being in touch with your emotions showed weakness. She learned at an early age to keep her emotions well hidden. Pulling out of the embrace, she let out an awkward cough. The rest of the table erupted in laughter.

"Shut up, I swear if you repeat this shit, I'll kill all of you with my bare hands."

"Oh relax San. I promise you won't lose any cool points with us," Quinn laughed.

"Yeah Sanny, you're still the number one badass in the house," Rachel cooed.

"Damn right I am. Hey Q, are we still good," Santana asked hopefully.

"Yeah San, I'm sorry I blew up on you like that."

"Don't apologize, you had every right to. I would have kicked my own ass. Pound it out," Santana held out her fist.

Quinn giggled and bumped her closed fist against the Latina's. They were definitely a dysfunctional family, but they were a family nonetheless.

* * *

Four hours later, the nine roommates were dolling themselves up for a night on the town. They had finally found a club they hadn't been banned from and decided to give it a try. The five girls plus Kurt were gathered around the bathroom mirrors primping and prodding, trying to look their best.

"I hope you don't get us kicked out of this one too Santana," Mercedes snorted.

Santana had to mentally restrain herself from smacking the other girl in the back of her head. She made a promise to Brittany she'd play nice, but the gossip duo were really grating her nerves. Brittany tried to explain that the only reason they did it was because they were insecure with their places in the house. Kurt wasn't overtly masculine so he didn't fit in with the boy's and Mercedes didn't have the Hollywood figure the other girl's in the house possessed. The taller blond told them that, "In life we put down those we envy the most." Santana had to admit it did make sense, but that still did not excuse their behavior.

* * *

An hour and forty minutes later drinks were flowing and the loud bass from the speakers were booming. All nine of the roommates were assembled together on the dance floor in the club. It was turning out to be an enjoyable night out free from all drama, or at least for a little while.

Quinn and Rachel swayed together in the middle of the floor. Rachel had already consumed two shots of tequila and was feeling quite a good buzz. The petite girl turned her body so that she was no longer facing Quinn. She began a gentle sway of her hips and proceeded to walk back slowly, with every step inching closer to the blond behind her. Tossing a glance over her shoulder, she saw Quinn's gaze firmly planted on her back side. She knew she had the taller girl enticed. She continued backing up until she was firmly pressed against Quinn's front. The two began a sensual rock to the rhythm emanating from the club speakers. Tanned arm's circled around Quinn's neck trying to pull her impossibly closer.

Rachel had no clue why she was doing this. Sure she wanted to open up to the blond more and strengthen their relationship, but this wasn't in her plans. She just couldn't help it, the blond looked particularly delicious and there had been an undeniable force drawing them together all night. Rachel was awoken from her inner musings when pale arms encircled her waist. Her breath hitched when she heard heavy panting originating from behind her. Rachel's mind was clouded with something she could only describe as pure want. Grinding her backside more firmly into Quinn's crotch, Rachel's head began to spin. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but the whimpers Quinn was producing had her wanting more.

Swiftly turning around in Quinn's embrace, Rachel gasped. She was met with darkened eye's swirling with emotion. Lust, passion, fire, desire, Rachel saw it all. Taking a step closer, Rachel leaned in. She couldn't stop herself it was like a deep need she couldn't control. She leaned in closer and allowed their breath to mingle, this was it, no turning back…

"Hey Rach, you want to dance?"

Rachel jumped out of Quinn's embrace like she was on fire. She turned around to see Finn staring at her with a goofy expression adorning his features. Thankfully he didn't have a camera crew attached to him this time.

"I…I'm sorry F…Finn can you repeat that," Rachel stuttered.

"I asked if you wanted to dance with me."

She spotted Quinn out of her peripheral standing with her head hung; Rachel was torn. All she wanted to do was continue what she started with Quinn, but her head was telling her to run. She was confused, she had slept with girls, but that's all it ever was. It wasn't like she hopped from bed to bed, but she did have a handful of meaningless hook-ups. She didn't do feelings, it was all about the release then she would leave. She didn't want to just sleep with Quinn though; she wanted to do so much more than that. She wanted to cuddle after the sex and wake up next to her in the morning; her head started spinning with the onslaught of emotion. Everything was becoming too real for her. She had two gay dads, but that didn't make her gay. The thought just seemed so cliché to her. Kids always called her a dyke and told her it was hereditary; like homosexuality was some type of disease passed on from generation to generation.

Old memories assaulted her brain, she couldn't be gay; she couldn't even be bisexual. She spent years trying to prove those people wrong. When they told her she wouldn't be a star, she got accepted to Julliard and moved to New York. When they tried to destroy her spirits and put down her talents, she led her glee club to victory at National's. She had finally shown her tormentors that she was better than them and she wasn't about to give in to temptation now. She would always have her friendship with Quinn, but that was all it would ever be.

"I would love to dance with you Finn."

Rachel stretched her hand forward and Finn eagerly took hold of it. The brunette walked off without as much as a glance backwards. She knew if she saw the look on Quinn's face, it would absolutely kill her. As she danced with Finn, she couldn't help but let a single tear drop. Thankfully her face was currently buried in his chest so he wouldn't notice. She knew this would be better for both her and Quinn in the long run; she just didn't think it would hurt this much.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I know you all must hate me by now, but don't fret. Every relationship has to experience their rock bottom before they can experience their ultimate high. With that being said, the next chapter should be up by tomorrow or Wednesday. As a forewarning, it does get worse before it gets better, but don't lose faith in these two. I promise they figure it out soon.

**A/N 2: **The roomates will be starting work soon. So if you have any suggestion as to where they should work let me know. P.S. you guys are awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I absolutely love you all's reactions. Just a warning, there is quite a bit of conflict in this chapter. Not to worry though, next chapter gets better. I also wrote this chapter in thirty minutes inbetween studying for my test; so it may not be the best. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Tension was at an all time high between Rachel and Quinn. Every since their night out at the club, Quinn had been avoiding Rachel like the plague. After three days of being constantly ignored, Rachel just gave up. She knew she shouldn't have thrown in the towel so easily, but she figured the blond would come to her when she was ready.

Rachel was currently reclined backwards on her bed reading one of the books she had borrowed from Sam. The boy didn't look like much of an intellectual, but appearances were definitely deceiving. He and Quinn were by far the smartest people she had ever met. Rachel herself was intellectually gifted, but those two were in a league of their own. When she went to Sam for entertainment, he simply handed her a thick hard-back book and recommended she read it. The title "Don Quixote" shone in big black letters. If she was honest, she was a little skeptical at first, but now she was halfway through the book and was thoroughly enjoying it. She was almost done with her page, when she heard light scuffling in the room. Pausing and looking up from her reading, Rachel's eyes caught a flash of blond hair.

"Quinn"

The blond girl in question hesitantly turned around to face Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rach, I was just looking for the shirt Brittany borrowed from me. I'll get out of your way now."

"What you can't even stand to be in the same room with me anymore," Rachel scoffed. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she was tired of Quinn pretending not to notice her.

"Rach please don't do this," the blond begged.

"Don't do what Quinn? You're the one acting like we're back in elementary school again. I thought we were closer than that."

"We are, I just…I've been in a really weird place lately. I just needed some time alone," Quinn sighed.

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I can't, not about this," Quinn shrugged.

Rachel was hurt, why couldn't Quinn talk to her. She knew she messed up, but she didn't think it was that big of a deal. They were best friends after all, or at least she hoped they still were. Rachel stood from her bed and made her way over to Quinn. She carefully grasped the blonde's hand in hers.

"Please Quinn, just talk to me," Rachel whispered.

She didn't want Quinn to shut her out after they had made so much progress with each other. She frowned when the girl abruptly pulled her hand away.

"I can't talk to you about something that has to do with you."

With that Quinn retreated out of the room. Rachel collapsed backwards onto Brittany's bed and exhaled. She didn't want things to be like this between her and Quinn, and most of all she didn't want to be the cause of the girl's sadness. Rachel knew she needed to speak to Quinn and straighten things out and she needed to do it soon.

* * *

Rachel decided she would confront Quinn after dinner. She watched as her roommates and the crew evacuated the dining area and scattered around the house. Marching into the kitchen with determination, Rachel tapped the taller girl on the shoulder.

"Quinn we need to talk in private," Rachel whispered.

Quinn knew what that meant. Whenever they needed to get away from the cameras, they went to their secret place. There was a small storage closet on the second floor that housed old camera equipment. A lot of times the crew would pile broken or defected equipment into the small space for the duration of the week. Quinn followed obediently as Rachel led them to the storage. They walked in silence until they reached the closet door. Opening it, Rachel motioned for Quinn to go in. The blonde's heart sped up when she heard the click of the lock.

"What did you want to talk about Rach?"

"I want to talk about us. I'm sure you've noticed there has been an undeniable tension between us for a couple of days now. Every since that night at the club you've been completely avoiding me."

Rachel saw what looked to be a flash of anger make its way across pale features.

"What about that night," Quinn asked coldly.

Rachel was taken aback at the biting tone in Quinn's voice.

"Well I obviously did something that clearly made you upset, and I want to fix it."

"You did something that made me upset," Quinn responded incredulously, "Rachel what you did made me beyond upset."

"What are you talking about Quinn? I thought we had fun that night."

"Oh yeah, I had a lot of fun when you ditched me for Finn," Quinn replied fuming.

Rachel wasn't surprised. She knew deep in her heart, this whole thing was about how she hurt the blond that night. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. She knew she crushed Quinn, but if she would have stayed any longer things would have gotten too complicated.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to 'ditch you' as you put it, but I couldn't turn Finn down. Plus I was dancing with you all night; I thought maybe it would be okay if I took the opportunity to bond with my other roommates. Next time I'll just keep my attention solely focused on you at all times," Rachel yelled.

Rachel couldn't understand why she was getting so mad. She wasn't angry at Quinn, but that didn't stop her from snapping at the blond in front of her.

"I don't care if you socialize with other people Rachel. I just thought we were making a connection, but I guess not. I'm sorry that it's such a burden to hang out with me all the time," Quinn said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant Quinn. Why are you being so sensitive right now? Listen, it's not my fault you have a silly little crush on me. I get that this whole thing is hard on you, but that's not my problem. I'm not nor will I ever be gay, and I'd like it if you would respect that. Santana may be cool with you trying to convert her, but I'm not. Whatever happened between us at that club was a mistake. I was aroused and got caught up in a moment, but that's all it was. I'm sorry if I led you on, but I don't have those feelings towards you. Sure we flirt, but that's all just innocent fun; girls being girls. It's obvious you're jealous especially of Finn, but you need to get over that. I'm not about to hold myself back because some naïve little girl has feelings for me."

Rachel was panting; she was more confused than she'd ever been. She was angry, hurt, and everything was clouded over with haze. During her rant, she kept trying to reassure herself she didn't want the blond in front of her. She hadn't meant to be so cruel; everything was just so jumbled up in her head. Nothing made sense right now. She looked up to see tears streaming down Quinn's face; her chest immediately constricted and her mind cleared.

"Quinn"

The taller girl flinched.

"Quinn please…I'm so sorry."

Rachel cautiously took a step forward, but Quinn quickly took one back.

"I thought you were my friend," the blond choked out.

"Quinn I'm sorry," Rachel said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I thought you were different from everyone else. You said you'd never judge me, that you'd protect me. You're the first person in my life I've opened up to. You listened when I talked about my first and only girlfriend and how she broke my heart. When I told you I was just an experiment to her, you got angry. You told me that she didn't deserve me and if it was you, you'd cherish me for more than just sex. For the first time, I put my heart back on the line. You made me feel special; I've never felt that way before. I was an idiot to think you felt the same way. Why would anyone want someone as messed up as me right? I am just a naïve little girl after all. Or maybe you're just like Jess, trying to flirt your way into my pants. Did you want me to be your little experiment too, huh Rachel," Quinn hissed.

"Quinn stop it," Rachel pleaded with tears rolling down her face.

"Stop what Rachel. I get it; you'll never like me in that way. I'll never be good enough for you; to be honest I don't even know why I thought I would be. I've never been good enough for anyone; not my parents, Jess, my friends, you."

Rachel's heart ached as she looked to the broken girl in front of her. She didn't know much about Quinn's past, but she knew it hadn't been rainbows and sunshine.

"I don't get it Rachel. What makes me so unlovable," Quinn sobbed.

Rachel rushed to comfort the blond, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's shoulders. She began to whisper words of comfort and reassurance into Quinn's ear, hoping to calm the girl down. After holding her for what seemed liked hours the sobs finally stopped.

"Quinn"

"Don't Rachel."

Rachel looked up confused as Quinn pulled out of her embrace.

"Quinn, where are you going?"

"I need to be alone, and don't worry you made yourself perfectly clear. I promise I won't try anything with you. I'm sorry I made you so uncomfortable before."

Rachel lunged forward to catch Quinn's wrist before she could walk away.

"Quinn I promise you didn't make me uncomfortable. I was being stupid and childish. I was thinking with my head instead of following my heart. Please Quinn…don't shut me out," Rachel begged.

"I think it's better if we spent some time apart Rachel. It's clear I make you uneasy and you bring back all of my insecurities. Maybe we just need a vacation from each other."

Rachel reluctantly nodded. She didn't want or need a vacation from Quinn, but she wanted to respect the blonde's wishes.

"Can we still be friends," Rachel asked hopefully.

"Sure Rachel."

The tiny brunette watched as Quinn unlocked the door, and walked off into the hallway. She immediately broke down. She had messed up so badly with Quinn, all she wanted to do was go back in time and fix it. She had just single handedly ruined the best thing to ever come along in her life. She let her insecurities from her past get the best of her. She was so busy trying to prove her ex-tormentors wrong, she hadn't realized they no longer existed. She had physically left them behind years ago, but mentally they were still there.

* * *

Two hours later, Rachel sat alone in a local bar trying to numb her pain. Nothing was working. The two shots of tequila only burned her throat and the vodka made her vision cloudy. Nothing could stop the mental images of Quinn running through her brain.

"Rach are you okay?"

The voice sounded far off but vaguely familiar. She tried to refocus her vision long enough to see its owner, and when she did she was highly disappointed.

"What do you want Finn," she growled.

"The roommates were looking for you. We hadn't seen you in a couple of hours and we were worried."

"Oh were you now," Rachel snorted.

"Rach I think I should get you home. You don't look so good."

Rachel attempted to stand from the barstool and give the boy a piece of her mind, but her brain was no longer in control of her lower body. She stumbled forward and Finn immediately caught her; but not before she spilled her drink all over his pants.

"Come on Rach, let's get you home."

Swooping down and lifting her over his shoulder, Finn walked out of the bar and down the street. The pair managed to make a ten minute walk into a twenty minute journey. Finn was strong, but the way Rachel was flailing about on his shoulders caused for some unnecessary stops along the way.

"Rach stop moving like that. You're totally going to pull something," Finn said, worry evident in his voice.

"Not until you put me down you big baboon," Rachel hissed back.

"Rach you are down. You've been in your bed for like five minutes now."

That did nothing to placate the brunette; drunk Rachel was unlike anything Finn had ever seen before.

"You know Finn, I really despise you. You ruined everything for me you know that. You just couldn't keep your grubby paws to your self could you," Rachel cried.

Finn sat thoroughly confused. One minute Rachel was yelling at him, the next minute she was hysterically crying. He chalked it up to hormones and that time of the month. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew when his mom got like this he would give her a hug until she was better.

Sliding off his shoes, Finn carefully made his way under the covers with Rachel. Cautiously wrapping his arms around her, he was surprised when she clung to him for dear life.

"Why am I such an idiot Finn?"

"You're not an idiot; you're like the smartest person I know. Well besides Quinn and Sam, and Einstein; you're pretty high up there."

Rachel laughed into the boy's chest and lifted her head to place a sloppy peck on his lips.

"You're really sweet Finn," Rachel slurred. Seeing the brunette's mouth headed in his direction again, Finn quickly turned his head.

"Thanks. Too bad that doesn't win me cool points with you."

"What are you talking about," Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you don't like me like that Rach and you probably never will."

"Finn…," Rachel was interrupted however when Finn spoke up.

"You don't have to tell me Rach, I already know. Plus I know you like someone else."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You totally have the hot's for Quinn," Finn said knowingly.

"Nothing's going on with me and Quinn," Rachel responded sadly.

"Yeah there is. You guys are totally into each other. Know how I know," Finn asked happily.

By this time Rachel's head was spinning and she could feel the alcohol coursing through her veins. All this talk about Quinn was starting to bring the pain back. Too tired to argue, Rachel smiled and nodded at the boy.

"You guys light up when you're around each other. Your eyes are happy, like my moms' are when she talks about my dad. He died a long time ago, but her eye's still sparkle when she says his name. I didn't realize it until tonight because I was so busy trying to get you to like me; but I see it now. I know you probably won't remember this in the morning because you're drunk and all, but I totally accept you two. I was totally going to ask you out tonight, but I know you have feelings for Quinn now. One time my bro was dating this gay chick, but he didn't know it. After like two years together she left him for this other gay chick. I really don't want to go through that; it would destroy my man rep or something. You got to fix things with her first though. I don't know what happened, but she was really sad when they went to dinner; and now you're really sad. I don't like to see you guys sad like this. I talked to my mom about it tonight; she's the one who actually helped me realize you two liked each other. I didn't believe her at first, but she told me it was true. You know my mom has never lied to me before so I trusted her, plus she's really smart too. Anyways, she told me you guys were probably just scared of getting hurt. I don't know if that's true, but if it is you shouldn't let that stop you. I'll help you if you want; I'm really good at convincing people to do stuff. I can help you fight for her, as long as I get to watch you guys make out. Two chicks making out is so hot. I was watching this video where these chicks were totally all over each other and..."

Finn heard some light snoring and looked down; Rachel was passed out cold on his shoulder. Slowly easing himself out of her grasp, Finn stood up from the bed. He looked down to see a wet spot in the front of his jeans. Groaning to himself, Finn slid the pants off. He reminded himself not to come between Rachel and her drinks again; it only resulted in bad things and alcohol on his crotch. He sighed as he remembered how many people taunted him on their way home because they thought he had an accident in his pants.

Bending down and placing a small kiss on Rachel's forehead, Finn exited the room. He was glad none of his other roommates were home; it wouldn't look good with him coming out of Rachel's room in his boxers. Bouncing happily to the laundry room, Finn smiled. He most definitely would be helping Rachel win Quinn's heart; he really wanted to see them kiss. Sighing contently, Finn didn't realize there had been someone watching him from a distance all this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Thank you for the ideas on where they should work, I love to involve you guys in the story. Things do get better this chapter. The two still have a longer ways to go, but their getting there. Also to those who thought it was Quinn who was spying on Finn; I'm not that predictable. You will however have to wait to find out who the culprit was. Thank you again and enjoy.

* * *

Rachel sat back in her seat watching as her roommates downed shot after shot of tequila. She instantly swore off all alcohol after her drunken stupor the previous night. It had been a full twenty four hours and she was still hung over. She had to admit though, in this very moment she understood why some people were alcoholics; because even though she felt incredibly nauseous all she wanted to do was take another drink to try and release the dull ache that had taken up residence in her body. What made it even worse was Quinn was now officially pretending not to notice the brunette's existence. When they told her she would spend three months in paradise, this hadn't been what she pictured.

Rachel was interrupted out of her misery when she felt someone nudging into her side slightly.

"Hey munchkin you don't look so good."

Rachel turned to Santana and tried to force a smile.

"I'm fine Santana."

"Don't give me that, I know you're not. You've been walking around all day acting like a crack head who just found out crack no longer exists. Every since last night it's like you're physically here, but emotionally and mentally you're in freaking outer space."

"Just leave it Santana," Rachel mumbled.

"That's it."

Before Rachel even had time to reply, Santana was dragging her out of the room and up the stairs.

"If any of you drink my tequila I will end you," the Latina yelled from the staircase.

Upon entering their room, Rachel was flung backwards onto her bed.

"What the hell Santana," Rachel hissed.

"Shut it munchkin. Now I'm going to sit here until you tell me what's wrong; and just so you know I have some bomb ass alcohol waiting for me, so the sooner the better."

Rachel watched as the Latina folded her arms and crossed her legs.

"I'm waiting munchkin," Santana tapped her foot impatiently.

"Why can't you just leave me be huh. I messed up and now I'm paying for my stupidity. Is that what you want to hear," Rachel yelled.

"Woah munch, calm down."

Santana stood from her bed and made her way over to Rachel. Plopping down beside the smaller brunette, the Latina wrapped her arms around the girl. She leaned her head down and whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Rach listen to me. I don't know what's going on with you, but I promise you I'm here if you need me. Judging by your reaction this is probably not something you want to deal with on camera, so here's what we're going to do. I'm going to stuff you in my suitcase and we'll make a quick getaway and go somewhere private."

This earned her a light giggle from Rachel.

"You're a really good kid munch. I know I'm only a couple years older than you, but at your age I didn't have shit figured out. I know it seems like you screwed up beyond repair, but nothing's over until you let it be. The problem is you have to get out of your head to do anything about it; if you keep playing with what if's in your head then you'll never physically try and make things right. Whatever it is I know you can fix it because I believe in you."

Rachel could hardly stop the tears from flowing; it was almost like Santana was unknowingly giving her approval to do the right thing with Quinn. Drying her tears on her sleeve, Rachel looked up into the taller girl's eyes.

"Thank you Santana, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Yeah well…don't go telling anyone else about this," Santana replied.

Standing up from the bed, Santana tugged Rachel up.

"Let's go see what those losers downstairs are doing." The tiny girl nodded in response.

* * *

"We're back bitches," the Latina screamed as they re-entered the room.

"You guys okay," Finn asked worried.

"Yes Finn, I'm much better now," Rachel responded with a smile.

Brown eyes crossed the room and locked with hazel; Quinn quickly averted her gaze to the floor. Rachel sighed; she knew she had to figure out a way to fix this. She honestly just didn't know how.

"Hey guys did I tell you we got mail today," Sam spoke up.

The remaining eight housemates looked on as the blond boy sprinted to the table next to the front door to retrieve said mail.

"Is it for all of us," Brittany inquired.

"Yeah it's addressed to the nine of us," Sam responded.

"Well read it to us bro," Puck slurred. It was clear he was a bit ahead of the other roommates with the alcohol.

"It looks like we finally got our work orders guys. It says we've been selected to work at XYZ".

"What the hell is an XYZ? It sounds like one of the daycares I got kicked out of when I was a kid," Santana laughed.

"Oh hell no, I ain't going nowhere near snotty nose children. I did not sign up for that," Mercedes barked.

"Guys relax, it's not a day care; it's a club, a pretty cool one at that. It's one of those underground open mic/poetry clubs. Their grand opening is at the end of the week, so they want us there tomorrow to start with preparations. They have a website if we wanted to check them out," Sam said.

After hearing this, the house erupted into chatter. Kurt and Mercedes were over the top elated, while Santana was mumbling to herself and making strangling motions towards the pair. 'One more thing to inflate their already huge egos,' the Latina mumbled. Brittany was in the corner sulking because she had really hoped they would be working with animals during their time in Phoenix. Sam and Finn remained neutral on the topic and Puck…well he looked like any news would be happy news to him right now. Rachel watched her housemates and their various reactions, but out of the corner of her eye she couldn't help but notice Quinn sitting sullenly in the corner. She herself was excited, but the dull pain she was feeling overshadowed any other emotions she had.

"Alright scrubs I'm going to bed. After that horrible news, I'm feeling rather depressed," Santana sighed as she made her way out of the room.

"Me too, I'm kind of sad I don't get to work with the puppies," Brittany pouted.

"Cheer up guys, it'll be fun. Plus how many times will we be able to do stuff like this back home. Let's just go into tomorrow with a positive attitude and we'll be fine," Sam encouraged.

A few mumbles and two very distinct squeals sounded in agreement. As the housemates made their way to their respective rooms, Rachel grabbed a hold of Quinn's arm before she could walk off.

"Meet me outside in forty nine minutes," Rachel whispered.

Sensing Quinn about to protest, Rachel leaned in further.

"All I need is ten minutes and if you never want to speak to me again after that, then so be it."

Quinn looked to Rachel and nodded silently.

"Ten minutes," Quinn reiterated as she walked off.

"_Well at least I'm one step closer" _Rachel thought to herself.

The tiny brunette rushed to her room, but not before taking a detour.

"Finn"

The large boy jolted out of bed at the sound of his name.

"What are you doing here Rach?"

"I need to talk to you," Rachel said in a stage whisper.

"Oh okay, come in."

"Why are boys so nasty," Rachel mumbled as she made her way past what looked like a dirty clothes compost.

"Where's Sam," Rachel questioned.

"Oh he's taking a shower. So what did you want to talk about?"

Rachel apprehensively looked to where Puck was sleeping, and Finn immediately got the hint.

"Don't worry Rach, he's totally knocked out. I throw stuff at his head all the time and he still doesn't wake up," the boy replied with confidence.

"I…I don't know how to say this. I haven't told anyone else in the house, but I feel like you should know."

"It's okay, just open your mouth and let the words come out," he reassured.

"I think I may like Quinn."

"Well I know that silly," Finn chuckled.

"No Finn, I mean I like her as more than a friend. I have feelings for her; therefore I can't have feelings for you."

Finn couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I know that Rach."

"H…How," Rachel stuttered.

"I knew the night you got drunk. I figured it out that night and you pretty much just confirmed it," he shrugged.

"Are you serious? Is there anything else I did to further embarrass myself that night," she asked nervously.

"Well you kissed me."

Rachel gasped; she was even more of a mess than she originally thought.

"It's okay the second time you tried I moved my face. It didn't mean anything Rach; we'll keep it a secret. I don't know what you're going through, but if you need to talk I'm a good listener. I mean sometimes I zone out, but that's just because I get bored. You should probably talk to Santana instead, she would understand better. She's not good with feelings though, so you probably shouldn't talk to her after all."

"I'm going to talk to Quinn tonight," Rachel interrupted.

"That's good Rach. You guys can make up and then I can watch you kiss."

Rachel was appalled. "Kissing is not a spectator sport Finn. You will keep your distance if I engage in any intimate acts."

"You said I could watch you guys make out," he whined.

"I most certainly would never agree to something that barbaric. Even in my most drunken of states," Rachel huffed and stormed off to her room.

"Well that sucks," Finn said to himself.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Rachel was situated on the front porch of the house.

"Why did I have to meet you out here in exactly forty- nine minutes?"

Rachel's eye line came into direct contact with Quinn. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried her best to answer without sounding anxious.

"The night crew usually takes over at ten o' clock and their a lot lazier than the daytime workers. If everyone in the house is asleep and stays asleep for at least fifteen minutes the crew goes off into another room and plays blackjack."

"How do you know this," Quinn inquired curiously.

"I saw them one night when I got up to use the bathroom, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I know what I said to you the other day was wrong and I wanted to apologize."

"You already apologized remember," Quinn said, voice laced with bitterness.

"I know I did, but I wanted to say it again. After I said those things to you, I felt sick. In my head I was this disgusting monster that didn't deserve to be in your presence. When I hurt you, I hurt myself. I've had my heart broken before, but it was nothing like I felt the other day. I messed up Quinn…no I fucked up and I can't take that back. All I can do is try and move forward and hopefully gain your forgiveness."

Quinn was shocked. Not only did Rachel seem sincere, but she had broken her own rule of no profanity just to show Quinn how truly sorry she was.

"I don't trust you Rachel. I wish I did, but I don't anymore. After you said those things to me, I thought I was going to die. That's all I wanted to do. No one in my life has ever thought I was worth enough to take care of. I've spent my whole life wishing that someone would think I was worth it; wishing that someone would take two minutes and get to know me. I had given up hope until you showed up. You listened to me without judgment. You actually held me when I cried. You were the one who made me feel worth it.

Tears were streaming down the blonde's face as she spoke. She was breaking and all Rachel wanted to do was make it better. Quinn stood before her and all she saw was a vulnerable little girl. She realized she had done the one thing she promised herself she would never do. Rachel had broken the one person she cared about the most. Gathering the sobbing girl into her arms, she held tight.

"Quinn listen to me, I promise I'm going to make things right. You didn't deserve what I did to you and for that I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but if you do decide to give me a second chance I won't let you down again. I need you and I've never needed anyone before. I need you to believe me when I tell you that." Rachel felt the other girl nod into the crook of her neck.

"Will you tell me how you feel about all of this," Rachel coaxed.

"I'm scared; scared that you'll freak out again. I know you say it won't happen, but in my head it will and that terrifies me," Quinn responded.

"Forget everything that's going on in your head and I'll do the same. What is your heart telling you right now?"

"It's telling me to give you a second chance because you're telling the truth. It's telling me to open the doors back up, but I can't do that. I use to rule with my heart, but it got crushed. I don't think I can do that again."

"Well you know what my heart tells me. It's telling me to stop over analyzing everything and get out of my head. I'm nowhere near perfect Quinn, but I'm willing to try if you are. I still have insecurities from my past that rear their ugly heads. When they do come I'll freak out, but I'll try to come to you for reassurance instead of running away. I'm ready for you to get to know me, all of me."

Quinn nodded. "Can we just start fresh? I don't know how long it'll be before I'll be able to open up to you again, but I'm willing to try with you."

"That's all I can ask for," Rachel replied. "Friends again"

"Sure Rach."

The two settled on the top step of the porch and gazed up at the stars.

"Rach"

"Yeah Quinn"

"Please don't break my heart again."

Looking directly into Quinn's shining hazel orbs, Rachel smiled.

"I won't, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry about the week pause between updates; I had some personal things I had to take care of. I promise next update will definitely be up quicker.

* * *

"_The hills are alive with the sound of….."_

"For the love of…shut that shit off dwarf."

"Santana you know it's of vital importance for me to wake up to the musical soundings of Broadway legends. Studies have clearly shown that…."

"Fuck me, it's way too early for this shit," the Latina whined, covering her face with a pillow.

"Santana there is really no need to be a grouch. Today is a beautiful day; birds are chirping, the sun is shining and all is well with the world."

"Oh my gosh…Shut up!"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the girl's reaction. Over the past month of living together, Rachel quickly learned that the Latina was in no way a morning person. The tiny brunette would often set a classic Broadway tune as her early morning wake-up call just to watch Santana's response; it started as a joke, but now she just did it to spite her.

"Was that the Sound of Music," Brittany asked rubbing the sleep out of her blue eyes.

"Why yes Brittany it was," Rachel answered.

"I love that musical. I danced in the play in high school."

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates fine art," the tiny girl replied.

"Both of you can kiss my ass. I'm going to take a shower; I'd rather be working than listening to you two all day," Santana mumbled while proceeding to storm out of the room.

Rachel and Brittany burst into laughter. Bunking in the same room, the pair had become accustomed to the Latina's outbursts.

"Are you ready for our first day on the job," the brunette asked.

"Yeah I guess," the taller girl sighed.

"What's wrong Brittany?"

"I'm still kind of sad we don't get to work with animals."

A warm smile graced Rachel's features. Walking over to the other girl's bed, the tiny girl took a seat.

"How about this; after work I'll look up animal shelters in the area. Maybe the two of us can volunteer our services on our days off. Does that sound like a plan?"

"I like that idea," Brittany said while jumping for joy.

"Maybe we can get Santana to join us as well," Rachel grinned wickedly.

"That would be so much fun. We can get Quinn to help us too."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the mere mention of the blond girl's name. Last night had been good for the two of them. After their talk, they spent the next hour and a half cuddling and looking at the stars. She knew things weren't going to magically go back to the way they were, but they were progressing and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Two hours later all nine roommates were dressed and loaded into two cars. Pulling up in front of the club, the housemates slowly made their way out of the vehicles. With the exception of Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel, the rest weren't exactly thrilled. The nine let out audible gasps as they walked through the doors of the club.

"This shit is crazy," Santana said mesmerized.

The club in itself was spectacular. The structure resembled a fancy night club, but the interior was what distinguished it from other dance clubs and bars. The overall theme was very dark in color with the walls being a deep burgundy. Small round tables were staggered throughout the inside; a single white candle adorning each surface. The walls were decorated with a variety of posters from bands from the sixties and seventies, and quotes from literary greats. Dark purple drapes covered the back walls and the floor had been sprayed with a myriad of paint colors, which made quite the tie dye explosion. Nothing could compare to the magnificent stage in front of the club however; it was a musician's dream. A variety of high end instruments occupied the elevated platform.

"Dude I'm in heaven. They got the Gibson Buckethead; do you know how long I've wanted one of those?"

All the roommates except for one turned and stared at Puck with confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about," Mercedes asked with an attitude.

"The white guitar up there it's a Gibson Buckethead; you know from the Les Paul series," Puck answered, still staring at the instrument with awe.

"Now you've definitely lost me," Mercedes responded.

"That guitar is one of the coolest guitars Gibson has ever made. When you play it, it has a massive sound probably because of the oversized body and twenty-seven inch scale length. This place honestly has the best instruments that are out right now. That Fender Strat up there is a classic and the bass is a five string from the same company. The drums are top of the line too; a five piece Pearl set equipped with Zildjian cymbals."

The housemates including Puck turned to look towards Quinn in shock. Noticing her roommate's reactions, she quickly ducked her head.

"Quinn, how do you know all of that," Rachel asked curiously.

"Oh ummm…I…I used to work in a music store," the blond replied back nervously.

Rachel noted that Quinn didn't seem certain on the subject; it was obvious she was hiding something. She was about to inquire further about the situation but she was interrupted.

"Are you guys the new employees," an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind them.

"Who wants to know," Santana replied, rotating her body to face the woman.

"I'm Alexandra, the owner of XYZ."

The roommates took in the woman's appearance. She looked to be in her early thirties and had a small petite frame. Medium length red hair was pulled loosely into a bun and choppy bangs framed her face. The light red from her hair meshed impeccably well with pale features; and to top it off, green eyes produced an undeniable glow.

"Man she's smoking. I definitely want to show her my XYZ," Puck mumbled under his breath.

"Calm down man whore, I got first dibs," Santana whispered.

"No fair Santana, you can't do that. I called her first, plus you remember our little bet. You can't have sex until I say you can," the boy smirked.

"First of all ass-hole, the bet was for two weeks. Two weeks ended three days ago, so therefore my ass is back in business."

"You're such a cock block. Why can't you just keep sleeping with Brittany and give me a chance with some hot chicks," he whined.

"Brittany and I are not sleeping together so you can dump that idea in the trash. She doesn't like to fall asleep alone so we cuddle that's it. If your lame behind had some game maybe you could actually pull some fine ladies," Santana hissed.

"Is everything okay back there," Alexandra asked eyeing the pair.

"Everything's just dandy," the Latina replied back sarcastically.

"Okay then. Let me give you guys the grand tour."

Santana groaned but followed closely behind. After showing them the ends and outs of the club, Alexandra led the roommates to her office.

"So I've showed you the lay of the land, but I wanted to speak with you all about something much more important. I always like to explain to my employees the meaning behind why I opened this place. The reason I started this club was not for financial reasons or some kind of a business venture. It's serves a far greater purpose than that. I grew up in an environment filled with hate; my parent's only form of communication was yelling. When I was eleven I developed a passion for music and it soon became my escape. Growing up music helped me free my inner demons so to speak. Sometimes as individual's we can't express our emotions verbally. That's where music and writing come into play. The pen speaks for us; it says everything we can't. I always remembered wishing there was a place for people who were like me; people who understood. That's why I created this club. It's not only a fun way to get your creative juices flowing and share your talents, but it's also a reminder that you're not alone. When people get on the stage and sing about their own pain, you realize someone else is right there with you, feeling everything you are. In that moment you know while things still may not be okay, they're not as bad as you thought they were."

The roommates stood in silence; this woman really had a way with words.

"Are there any questions before I hand out your assignments," Alexandra asked. None of the roommates spoke up so she continued.

"Okay then. Group one will consist of Santana, Kurt, and Sam. Group two will be Brittany, Mercedes, and Puck. Group three will be Rachel, Quinn, and Finn. Group one your team leader is Ashley; you'll be helping her with flyer production and advertisement. Group two will report to Adam and you'll be helping him with some of the manual labor around the club. Group three your team leader is Dani and she'll be showing you the ropes of stage setup and instrument maintenance. You'll also be learning the art of proper lighting."

"No fair, how come they get the cool job," Puck whined.

"Calm down Rock Star. Each week your group will have new assignments posted. That doesn't mean you can slack off in one area though. I expect one hundred percent with every task given. I'm not your mother nor am I your babysitter. It's your responsibility to get here on time and do the work. If you can't then I reserve the right to fire you. Just so you know if you get fired, it ends your time in the house. So I suggest you perform your tasks to the best of your abilities. Do I make myself clear? "

The housemates nodded. Reaching into her bag, Alexandra pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to her new employees.

"This is your contract; you can take a couple of minutes to read over it. It has the club policies attached to the back along with the statement you have to sign. It just says you're willing to give your best and perform at club standards. Your schedule is also in there. You'll be working here four nights a week from five to midnight. There's no drinking on the job and there's no showing up to work drunk. That's my biggest pet peeve so don't do it."

After thoroughly reading through their contracts as per Rachel's request, the roommates signed on the dotted line.

"Since all formalities are out of the way; I just wanted to welcome you on board. I'm excited to work with each one of you and I hope our time together turns into a beautiful experience. With that being said Adam should be waiting for group two in the back. Ashley is probably in the office across the hall and Dani is probably waiting near the sound booth. Like I said earlier I really appreciate you all's help and the most important thing I want you to remember is have fun."

After finishing up with Alexandra, the housemates divided into their respective groups. Rachel mentally high fived herself when she was placed in the same group as Quinn. This would definitely aid her in her quest to gain the blonde's trust back.

"I can't believe we're in the same group."

Rachel looked over at Quinn and smiled.

"It's great isn't it? I have a strong suspicion that by the end of this you're either going to despise my very existence or be absolutely in love with me," the tiny girl joked before she could process what she was actually saying.

"Oh n..no…I…I… didn't mean it in that way. You obviously won't be in love with me. I mean…"

"Calm down Rach, I know what you meant. How about we go find our team leader before you ramble yourself to death," Quinn giggled.

"Hey guys I think I found that chick we're supposed to report to," Finn interrupted.

Both girls turned to follow Finn into the main club. Their walking was halted, when the tall boy came to a sudden stop.

"I have to tell you guys something super important before we start working."

Both girls nodded, concern gracing their features.

"This chick is hot, I mean really hot. I'm totally going to try and snag her."

"Finn, what does this have to do with us," Rachel asked.

"You guys have to help me. You guys are chicks too so you can speak that secret girl language. You could totally put in a good word for me," The boy answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Finn we don't have a secret language. It just sounds like that because you don't listen or pay attention to what we say," Quinn responded.

"Oh, well can you guys still help me out."

"Let it go Finn," Rachel huffed and marched off.

Finn looked towards Quinn confused; she answered back with a shrug and walked away.

"Girls are so weird," he mumbled following behind.

As the three roommates approached the sound booth in the club, Rachel heard a small gasp from beside her. Looking to her right, she saw Quinn staring at something in the distance slack jawed. Following the blonde's line of vision Rachel's eyes came into contact with her new team leader. There stood a tall, slender woman in her mid-twenties with long wavy brunette hair. From the prominent dimples that were indented into her cheeks to the piercing blue eyes; it was clear this girl had the appearance of a model.

Rachel heard Quinn mumble a quiet "wow" to herself. She didn't even know this woman, but for some reason she didn't like her. The way Quinn seemed to be in awe of her beauty certainly didn't help matters either. The team leader began to make her way over to the three.

"Hi I'm Dani," the stunning woman spoke.

"_Oh great, she even sounds sweet," _Rachel thought. She already hated this job with a passion.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry again about the long pause between updates. My fanfiction log in has been acting trippy lately. To make it up to you, I'm posting two chapters. Thank you again for the lovely reviews; hope you enjoy.

* * *

_"Hi I'm Dani," the stunning woman spoke._

_"Oh great, she even sounds sweet," Rachel thought. She already hated this job with a passion._

* * *

"So I guess you're in my group for the week," Dani asked.

Finn was too busy drooling to respond and Quinn was still entranced in the blue eyed girl's beauty. Rachel huffed; it wasn't like there was anything outstanding about this girl. Sure she was physically appealing more so than the average person, but that didn't make her gush worthy. Seeing that Quinn and Finn were clearly too pre-occupied to answer Dani's question, Rachel spoke up.

"We are indeed on your services this week," the small brunette answered indifferently.

"Well I guess we should get started then. Follow me we're going to start with stage setup."

The group made their way to the platform.

"Alexandra has you all on a rotating schedule. That means after your three weeks of mandatory tutorials you get evaluated and placed in the best position possible for you. If you excel in the PR and promotion side of things, you'll be placed in that job description and so on and so forth. Some of you may very well end up in the more technical side of things with me. You guys have a very limited amount of time to actually learn all this stuff. Most of the employees here have been working for at least a month at this. You guys have just three days to learn the ropes before we open, but I promise I'll get you up to par on everything."

"I'm sure you will," Rachel mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh I was just saying I'm confident in your abilities to bring us up to operational standards," Rachel responded putting on her best performance face.

"Okay well, thank you I guess," Dani smiled. Rachel's lips curved upwards as well, but it was nowhere near as sincere as her leader's.

"Let's talk about where everything should be placed on the stage. We do have professional techs that setup the amps/equipment and I deal with the sound system, but it's always good to have other employees who can help with the basic stuff, especially in the case of an emergency. You won't have to deal with the overly technical side of things, just a few simple tasks here or there. For instance, there should always be three mic stands on the stage at all times. If you see that we're short, there are always extras located behind the stage. The primary stand should always be placed in the center of the stage, while the other two are placed in the corner behind the amp."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the woman. She herself had been in theatre and music all her life; of course she knew where to place a couple of mic stands. Obviously this girl had never worked with experienced individuals before. Rachel frowned when she saw that the taller brunette had engaged in a conversation with Quinn. The two were going on and on about something to do with the instruments on the stage, while Finn just stood there trying not to blatantly ogle his team leader. The petite girl watched as Quinn gave her undivided attention to Dani. Rachel puffed, she knew about instruments. Sure she only knew how to play the piano and that was mediocre at best, but that didn't mean she didn't know a thing or two. Rachel wasn't sure why it was bothering her so much. Maybe she was jealous, but that would require her to have deeper feelings for the blond than she wanted. Even though Rachel had finally admitted to liking Quinn, that didn't mean she automatically wanted something more with the girl. She had kind of hoped that her feelings would just dissipate and allow her to put her sole focus on her friendship with the blond. With her luck however, things were certainly not going according to plan. Her thoughts were interrupted by boisterous laughter filling the air. Quinn's head was thrown back in pure joy at something Dani had just said.

"What are they laughing about," Rachel asked thoroughly annoyed. Finn turned to her and shrugged.

"I don't know. I stopped listening like five minutes ago. That Dani chick is hot, but she talks way too much," he replied.

"You know Finn I think you were right in your previous thinking."

"What are you talking about," Finn asked slightly confused. The whole day was becoming a bit of a blur to him.

"When you told Quinn and I you were interested in pursuing Dani. I think you should absolutely go for it. It's obvious you two would make such a lovely coupling."

"Thanks Rach," Finn responded excited. "Hey wait a second, when I asked you for help before you got really mad at me. I thought you were going to go into one of your women aren't pieces of meat speeches or something like that. I'm glad you didn't because that's a really long one. Puck told me you had a power point to go with it too…Oh I know; this is like a test right. Girls always test guys to see if they're going to do the right thing in a situation. You can't make me fall for that one Rach," Finn stated proudly.

"You know Finn if there was a two year long assassination of intellectual individuals, you would never have to worry. They could go through billions of people and you would still be in the clear," Rachel deadpanned.

The tall boy just stared at her like she had grown two heads. Rachel exhaled and tried again.

"I apologize for my earlier conduct Finn. I was having a somewhat out of character moment. I really do think you should give it a try with Dani; I'll even help you," Rachel beamed.

"Is there something you're not telling me," Finn asked suspiciously.

"What on earth would give you such an idea? I'm being one hundred percent honest with you right now," the tiny girl said outraged.

"Well you kind of have your crazy face on. The only time you look like that is if you're up to something."

"That is preposterous Finn. First of all I do not have a crazy face as you so put it, and second of all I am absolutely appalled that you would even think such a thing. How dare you assume I have a scheme of some sort?"

Finn's face resembled a fish out of water. He knew by Rachel's stance that he had upset her. He was trying to think of a way out of the situation, when a light bulb went off in his head. In his peripheral he saw Quinn chatting fondly with their leader. He hadn't noticed it before, but by the look on the brunette's face she definitely had.

"Is this about Quinn," he whispered.

Rachel tried to hide the shame that crossed her features. Had she really been that obvious?

"Rach I'm not as clueless as everybody thinks; I can totally see what's right in front of me. I may not know a lot about school stuff like you guys, but I know a lot about people. You didn't want me to go after Dani until she started talking to Quinn." Finn was met with silence.

"Listen Rach, I don't know a lot about relationships, but it's okay to be jealous sometimes. I mean you guys are like best friends. Quinn doesn't really hang out with anybody else except you and Brittany. You're used to her only being around you and it sucks when she's ignoring you for somebody else. I'd be pretty pissed too."

Rachel took a deep breath, she knew Finn was right. She and the blond had become so attached they barely spent time away from one another. The only time they were really apart was during Brittany's reading lessons and those horrid two days during their big fight. Rachel had never had a friend she held so close and being an only child she wasn't exactly a connoisseur at sharing. She wasn't used to having to compete for Quinn's attention with any one. The brunette heard another laugh in the background and groaned. This day was going to be the death of her.

* * *

After nine excruciating hours of _"learning the ropes," _the roommates were finally back in the comfort of their own home.

"That was fucking torture," Santana announced walking into to the kitchen where the rest of her housemates resided.

"I know! When they said we'd be working at an open mic club I thought for sure they'd want my talent on stage. If they want to draw people in that is clearly the way to go," Kurt bellowed.

"No one is crying over that missed opportunity Tinky Winky, trust me," the Latina responded.

"I've had it up to here with your wise cracks Santana. All day you've been on my back. You can't go around picking on people, it's not fair," the tiny boy shouted.

"Oh but it's completely fine when you and Never Ending Chocolate over there do it behind people's backs."

"I swear one more comment out of your mouth about me and my fist will be never ending on your face," Mercedes hissed.

"It's not my fault you tried to eat all the chocolate from Charlie's factory."

The roommates were all tired and agitated from the long day and Rachel could already see an explosion about to occur.

"Hey guys, why don't we try and get some sleep. We have another long day tomorrow and we need an adequate amount of rest in order to function at our highest capabilities."

"Rachel's right; we're all exhausted and out of sorts. We just need some sleep and we'll be good as new in the morning," Sam agreed trying to diffuse the situation.

* * *

In order to avoid any more arguments, the roommates decided it was in all their best interest to retire for the evening. With all the housemates tucked into their comfy beds, silence permeated the residence. Quinn had almost drifted off when she vaguely heard her name being whispered from outside of her room. Untangling herself from the comforter, the blond cautiously made her way into the hallway. The only sight her eyes landed upon was overwhelming blackness that covered the corridor. Thinking it had all been a figment of her imagination, Quinn turned to make her way back to her room.

"I did not stand out here in this eerily dark hallway calling your name for you to ignore me."

Quinn swiftly spun around and swung at the intruder.

"Oh my goodness, you almost disfigured my nose. Do you know how that could have affected the rest of my life? I'd never sound the same again and my potential career on Broadway would be over before it even began."

The blonde's fists unclenched and made their way to her chest when she heard the familiar voice.

"Rach, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Quinn. I…I just came to ask you if you maybe wanted to stargaze with me again tonight," Rachel asked timidly.

Quinn's face visibly softened and she reached her hand out to the tiny girl.

"I'd love to Rach."

As the pair settled themselves on the porch, Rachel sighed in contentment.

"This has been my favorite part of today," the brunette whispered.

"I think you're just trying to get on my good side," Quinn playfully nudged Rachel.

"No I mean it. Everything else has been so chaotic; whereas right now in this moment all I feel is peace."

Quinn couldn't hold back the smile that made its way onto her face.

"I know what you mean. It's like the quiet after the storm. When everything in life starts to get too crazy, you long for that place of refuge," she responded.

"Sometimes I think you're in my head, that's how much you understand me. It's like I don't even have to tell you; you just know," Rachel replied.

"I told you I'm just good at reading you," the blond giggled.

"Yeah well, it's starting to become a bit scary."

After a beat of silence, Quinn turned to face her roommate.

"Hey Rach, can I ask you something?" Rachel looked at the girl and nodded.

"Why weren't you happy at work today? When we found out what we were doing I thought for sure you'd be excited. I expected you to waltz around that stage like you owned it; maybe even tell Dani how to do her own job. You just seemed kind of, I don't know…bummed."

Rachel was surprised. She honestly didn't even think Quinn had noticed her much that afternoon. Every time she looked over it seemed like Quinn was wrapped up in conversation with Dani.

"I assure you I was fine. I was just a little out of it today. There was a lot on my mind."

"You can talk to me about it if you want. I'm a pretty good listener," Quinn retorted.

"I know you are, but I'm not ready to talk about this with anyone."

Rachel saw the flash of hurt that made its way across pale features. She was closing herself off again, but under no circumstance could she have this conversation with the girl beside her. She hadn't even figured it out in her own head yet.

"I understand and respect that, but I'll make you a deal," Quinn spoke breaking the silence.

"Okay."

"I'm ready to try and get over my fears. I still don't trust you one hundred percent, but I want to try and move past that. I want to open myself up to you, but in turn you have to open yourself to me. It'll make me feel less vulnerable if you're on the same level as me."

Rachel thought over the proposition. Her goal since the beginning had been to get the blond to open her heart. She had no problem with doing the same thing as long as she could keep her confused feelings for Quinn out of the equation.

"I think I can accept that" Rachel said.

"Good. I want to be able to pour my heart out to you Rach. I'm giving you the key and it's up to you to find a way to open it. The lock may be rusty and you may have to try it a few times, but I promise when the times right the doors will come flooding open. You've already made it past all the walls and barricades, so if you don't stop pushing through then I won't either. I just need to know that when everything comes raining down, you won't abandon me."

Rachel swallowed the lump of emotion that was threatening to bubble to the surface. She always tried to reason that her lack of friends and social interaction was the reason she felt so strongly for Quinn. She didn't have any friends growing up and had never experience what it felt like to have one so maybe that's all she felt for the other girl. An amazing type of friendship that would last a lifetime, but whenever Quinn would open her mouth to speak Rachel knew that wasn't the case. Rachel knew this wasn't merely a friendship it was something more. As Quinn spoke the words Rachel had been dying to hear, she could no longer deny the butterflies in her stomach. She had it bad for this girl, not just in a physical sense but in an emotional one as well. She realized it was time she stopped running from her past and lived purely for the present. She wasn't ready to jump right into a relationship, but she was willing to see where things would go.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'll agree to your terms," Rachel laughed.

"I knew you could never refuse."

The brunette smiled and scooted closer to her best friend. Draping an arm around Quinn's waist, Rachel heard her sigh. She felt the weight of the taller girl's head press down against her shoulder.

"Can we do this every night," Quinn whispered.

Rachel just smiled and nodded. She would be more than happy to cuddle under the stars with this girl for a long time. She was finally ready for this; she just hoped Quinn would be too.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week had flown by for the roommates, and before they knew it the grand opening of XYZ was upon them.

"I can't believe it's finally here. It feels like we've been preparing for this night for years," Kurt stated brushing imaginary dust particles off his Allen-Edmonds.

"I know; three days feels like three years," Mercedes concurred.

"I'm pretty stoked about it though. There's bound to be some sexy ladies pouring their hearts out on stage, and the Puckmeister will definitely be waiting back stage with open arms."

The Mohawk boy proceeded to make some obscene gestures with his pelvic region, solidifying the fact he was looking forward to more than just comforting.

"Dude, can you keep in your pants for five minutes? We haven't even left the house yet," Sam said shielding his eyes from the graphic imagery.

"Well what are we waiting for," Puck replied grabbing his coat, nearly tripping over Finn's outstretched legs.

Sam had a feeling someone would definitely be losing their job tonight.

Meanwhile upstairs Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Rachel were primping themselves for the grand opening. Even though their dress code required them to wear jeans and a simple dark top of their choosing, it didn't mean they couldn't spice it up a little. Santana made the decision to go with her dark washed jean shorts paired with a black fitted V-neck t-shirt. Laced combat boots made the entire outfit spring to life. Beside her Brittany was too dressed in shorts; hers however were of a lighter wash. The top she wore clung to every curve of her torso and dipped low enough to see just the right amount of cleavage. With the sleeves of the shirt being torn off, Brittany's toned arms were on full display.

"Santo Cielo; Brittany you look so fucking good. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Santana exclaimed.

The blond smiled and placed a light kiss on the Latina's cheek.

"You look good too San."

Santana visibly blushed at the compliment. She had planned on bringing another girl home tonight, but with the way Brittany was looking she was starting to reconsider.

"Where's Quinn and Munchkin," Santana asked staring down the gap between Brittany's shirt.

"I don't think their down my shirt if that's what you're wondering. It'd be impossible for them to fit in there," the blue eyed girl replied back with a smirk.

Santana's face turned a crimson shade for a second time that night. Brittany was definitely not as slow as she led people to believe.

"I…I wasn't like staring or anything. I J…Just thought I saw something fall down there."

The Latina's eyes widened; she couldn't believe she said something that lame. Brittany had just completely raped her of her game.

"_Something fell down there…Yeah it was your pride. Way to go weirdo," _Santana berated herself mentally.

"I think Rach and Quinn are in our room if you want to go find them," Brittany said walking away.

Not trusting the words that were currently spewing from her mouth, Santana just nodded and followed behind. When they reached the room, the pair couldn't help but let out identical moans.

"Dios mio; are you three trying to kill me tonight," Santana asked licking her lips.

Quinn stood in front of them wearing dark blue skinny jeans that looked like they had been hand painted on. Even though her shirt was quite modest, it was short enough so that her perfect round bottom was on full display. Rachel herself was in a pair of shorts, but not just any shorts. These had to be the hottest shorts ever made. Although they weren't the smallest or most revealing, the way tan legs flowed freely from the bottom made them the sexiest thing Santana had ever seen. To put it simply Rachel looked like sex on a stick.

"I thank you for your compliment Santana. I wasn't sure how my outfit would be received. I only brought one pair of jeans from home and those are in the wash. These were the only ones I had left," Rachel responded.

"Are you kidding me Munchkin, you look hella good. Hey Barbie, I didn't know they made asses like that at the factory."

Quinn chuckled at the Latina's comment.

"So I was thinking maybe after work we could all come back here and…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Santana. I will not be a notch on your bed frame and neither will Quinn," Rachel huffed.

"Calm your vagina. I just wanted to see if I could get a little play. It's not every day I get to share a house with the three sexiest women I've ever seen."

"Even I wouldn't fall for that one San," Quinn giggled.

"I thought it was sweet," Brittany replied leaning over to peck the taller brunette's cheek again.

Rachel and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the interaction. The way Santana shyly bowed her head was the most adorable thing they had ever seen. If anyone could make the Latina soft it was Brittany.

"Shall we move this party downstairs," Quinn interrupted.

"We shall," Rachel replied grabbing ahold of the blonde's hand. Immediately she felt a jolt of electricity run down her arm. She was most certainly excited about tonight.

The club was absolutely packed. Most of people in attendance looked like they had just walked out of some indie film, and the rest looked just as unique. When the roommates first arrived they were immediately stationed at their posts. With the amount of people crowded into the place, they couldn't afford any down time. As the night passed by it became apparent that Phoenix harbored a great deal of talent. From the singer/songwriters to the poets and spoken word artist, everyone was immensely gifted in their craft.

"These people are really good. I don't know what a lot of them are talking about, but it's pretty cool," Finn whispered to Rachel.

The two had been paired together for the opening. They had been placed on lighting duty since that's where they excelled the most during the week. At first Rachel was upset with the news because Quinn had been paired with Dani, but with the progression she and Quinn had been making through the week Rachel became more at ease with the idea.

"There have been some rather talented individuals," Rachel agreed. She really had come a long way since high school. If her younger self had been watching these performances, she would have been overly critical and complained that most of the singers were either flat or distinctly sharp.

"I'm having fun, but I'll be glad when it's over. I'm really hungry."

"Dinner sounds amazing right now. I was thinking about asking Quinn if she wanted to grab a bite to eat after this," Rachel replied.

"You guys have been doing good lately. She's been walking around the house all smiley and stuff."

"Has she really," she asked beaming.

"Yeah, she totally digs you," he responded.

"In that case I can't wait for this to be over either. I know it's a little unconventional, but I want our first date to be tonight. I didn't plan anything which is highly unlike me, but something about it just seems so right."

Right on cue, Quinn made her way over to the pair.

"Hey, we were just talking about you," Finn said.

"All good things I hope," Quinn replied playfully nudging Rachel.

"Only the best," Rachel answered shyly.

"You're absolutely adorable," the blonde giggled while tucking a stray hair behind Rachel's ear.

"Umm Quinn"

"Yeah Rach"

"I…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to accompany me to get some food after we leave here. I know its short notice and you're probably really tired. I'm sorry if it was a bad idea, I…."

"Slow down Rach. I'd love to go to dinner with you but I can't. Dani asked me if I wanted to join her for some coffee after this and I said yes."

Rachel's heart dropped. She felt like she put her heart out there only for it to get stomped on. The pang in her chest was becoming too much, but she couldn't let Quinn see.

"That's fine, maybe some other time," the brunette replied trying to hold back tears.

"Are you okay Rach?"

"Yes Quinn I am more than alright. I'm just a bit tired that's all," the tiny girl responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, but hey you better get back to your station. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me," she said trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

"Okay, I'll see you at home then."

With that Quinn walked away leaving a broken hearted Rachel behind.

"I'm sorry Rach," Finn spoke.

"I didn't think it would hurt this bad," she whispered.

Before she knew it she had been engulfed into strong arms.

"I'm going to tell Alexandra you're sick and I'll take you home okay. It's almost over anyway so they can find some replacements for the last half hour."

Rachel barely registered the words that were coming out of the boy's mouth. All she could focus on was the pain that was taking over her body. She had been so sure that she and Quinn were heading towards something greater. The past week had been so promising for the two of them; now everything just seemed liked a great big sham. Rachel vaguely remembers being ushered out of the club and into an awaiting car. How the cool night breeze only made her feel colder on the inside. She remembers strong arms scooping her up and carrying her to her bed, where she proceeded to break down; those same arms holding her till she falls asleep or in her case crying till she passes out. There no words, no sounds, everything surrounding her has vanished. Her last coherent thought before she succumbs to slumber "_people like Quinn could never love someone like me."_

* * *

Chocolate orbs slowly open, trying to push through the pain. She knows her eyes are probably swollen from all the crying she was doing. Gently rubbing them to get rid of the haze, she sits up to survey her dark room. Brittany and Santana are cuddled up together in the Latina's bed with a look of serenity settled on both of their faces. The sight makes Rachel want to break down again. Quietly detangling herself from her covers, she makes her way through the house and outside. She lets out a long exhale as she sits down on the top step. Rachel knows it's wrong but she can't help but blame herself. If only she had worked through her issues sooner, she wouldn't have lost Quinn. Every decision she made in regards to the blond come flooding to the forefront of her mind. She feels the presence of someone else as she's interrupted out of her self-loathing.

"It's pretty out here."

Rachel turns to see Santana who is staring up intently at the sky.

"Is this where you and Quinn sneak off to in the middle of the night?"

Rachel just nodded; she really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"I can see why. It's quiet; silence always helps me think."

Rachel looked to Santana perplexed.

"You can think clearer when there's not a lot of noise. Think about it, when everything surrounding you is loud and crazy, your brain is loud and crazy. When everything around you is quiet and peaceful, your brain is quiet and peaceful."

"You don't really believe that do you," Rachel asked.

"No but, it sounded like something you or Quinn would say. What, I needed to get you to talk to me somehow."

Rachel gave Santana a lopsided grin.

"What's wrong Munch? Finn said you had a rough night," the Latina said.

"I don't want to talk about it Santana."

"Well that's too bad because I do."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? You're always sticking your nose in my business," Rachel snapped.

"First of all, I'm going to let that slide because I know you're upset. Second, I don't care what you don't want to do. Whatever is bothering you is big and you need to talk about it before it gets worse," Santana responded.

"I really don't want to do this. It hurts too much San," the petite girl sniffled.

Santana threw her arms around the smaller girl.

"Just talk to me. I promise I won't judge you. You're like my little sister and I'm worried about you."

"You do realize you just said I was like your sister, yet you've hit on me at least three times earlier tonight," Rachel chuckled.

"Don't get smart with me Munch. I could kick your ass if I needed to."

"You'd be surprised at my agility," the smaller laughed.

"Whatever, are you going to tell me what's bugging you anytime soon. I've got a hot blond in my bed waiting on me."

Rachel gasped. "Did you and Brittany…you know?"

"No I don't know," Santana giggled.

Did you two have intimate relations?"

The taller girl burst into laughter.

"You're the only one I know who can make sex sound unappealing, but to answer your question, no. Brittany and I didn't do it. I mean we made out for a while, but then we fell asleep. I'm not sure if I want to go there with her, it could be too much drama. Now stop changing the subject; what's up with you."

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to repeat it to anyone else. No one knows about this, with the exception of Finn."

"I'm offended! You told Shrek before me," Santana said feigning hurt.

"I didn't tell Finn anything. He just sort of guessed," Rachel responded.

"Whatever, you can make it up to me later. Now talk to me."

"Well umm…I have feelings for someone; someone in the house. It's been going on for a while now, but up until this week I've been trying to make the feelings disappear. I didn't want to be that person everyone back home thought I would be. They all told me I'd end up like my dad's. They would always say children of faggots turn into faggots themselves. I couldn't let that be true."

Santana gently lifted Rachel's down cast head.

"You listen to me Rachel and you listen good. You are an amazing person, one of the best I've ever met. Those people who try and tear you down are assholes. They're the ones who don't deserve to be in your presence. Before I came into this house, I thought the world revolved around me. I didn't care about anybody else's feelings as long as I was good. When I met you guys that all changed. You helped me to see that caring about others was okay; that I didn't need to hide behind a front. You showed me it was okay to just feel. You taught me that and I can't thank you enough. I need you to know that no matter what happens I will be here to support you. I don't care whether you're gay, straight, whatever; you're my road dawg for life."

"I messed up and now it's too late," Rachel cried.

"I'm sure you didn't mess up anything. Sometimes in life we have to go through the bad to get to the good," Santana said hugging the tiny girl tighter.

After a few minutes Rachel's sobbing ceased and silence took over. Pulling away slightly, Santana pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"It's Quinn isn't it?"

"What?"

"The person you like, it's Quinn. I've seen the way you two look at each other. To be honest I thought you guys were already fucking each other's brains out," Santana responded.

"I don't know what to do Santana. I care about her so much, but now she's on a date with that stupid Dani girl. I had my chance and I failed. If I would have admitted my feelings earlier we could have had something."

"Hey, nothing is over until you say it is. Do you care about her; I mean really care about her," Santana asked.

"Of course I do," Rachel answered.

"Do you want to be with her?"

"More than anything," the small brunette replied.

"Then stop mopping around and fight for her. That girl adores you and if you can't see that then you're blind. She would do anything for you, I know she would. The only person you could lose her to is yourself. If you can't make it work, it's because you psyched yourself out not anything else. Man up and tell the girl how you feel. Pussies don't get the prize; they sit back and watch it drift further away. Do you want to watch her run into someone else's arms because you were too chicken shit to do anything about it?"

"No, but there's no way I can compete with Dani. You've seen her; she's a model compared to me," Rachel whined.

"Bullshit! When it comes to Quinn nobody is even in the race except you; Dani has nothing on you. If you let that giraffe looking son of bitch steal your girl, then you deserve to get your heart broken. You're not the victim so stop acting like you are."

Rachel eye's widened.

"Don't give me that look. You're an adult; if you want something go after it. The only thing holding you back is you. Would you stop fighting for a part on Broadway if someone else who appeared to be better came along? No, you would go into that audition and tell them to suck it."

Looking into Rachel's eyes, Santana's voice softened.

"You deserve happiness Munch. I don't care what anyone else may tell you; you deserve to be loved. I can't pretend to know what you're going through. Hell, I think I came out of the womb waving a pride flag. Not to mention I grew up in one of the gayest cities in the world. I want the best for you, so do me a favor. The rest of the time here, do what you want to do. Not what you think you should do. If you want something don't take no for answer, and I think that's my cue to go."

Confused, Rachel looked up to where Santana's vision was locked. Her eyes came into direct contact with Quinn.

"Remember don't take no for an answer," Santana whispered and walked back into the house.

Rachel took a deep breath and released it. It was now or never.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks for the lovely reviews. Now for some faberry goodness.

* * *

"Hey," Quinn spoke softly making her way up the stairs.

"Hi," Rachel responded dejectedly.

"I heard you got sick at the club tonight."

"You knew and you still decided to go out with Dani. Were you too busy trying to satisfy your hormones to care about me? Thank you for being such an outstanding friend; I guess I know who I can truly count on in this house," Rachel snapped.

"Woah, I didn't know until Dani told me, and when she did I came straight here to make sure you were okay. If I would have known anything about it at the club I would have carried you home myself. I'm not some slut who just abandons everyone she cares about for something as stupid as sex, and if you think that then maybe we don't know each other at all," the blond shouted.

Rachel took a deep breath, this isn't what she wanted. She didn't want to yell at Quinn, but she was hurting on the inside.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice to you yet again. I didn't mean what I said… I'm just so tired," the tiny girl said defeated.

Quinn cautiously took a seat beside the brunette and wrapped an arm around tan shoulders. Rachel's eyes watered at the gesture. Even when she was absolutely horrible to the blond, Quinn would push down her own hurt and rush to comfort her.

"What are you tired of Rach?"

"I don't know…of everything. I'm tired of feeling out of control of my emotions every minute of every day. I'm tired of the cameras in my face every time I finally sit down to figure things out. Most of all, I'm just frustrated because I keep messing up with you. Every time I make a step forward, I end taking three back."

"Rach look at me," the taller girl said sternly. Rachel slowly lifted her gaze to meet Quinn's.

"I need you to stop blaming yourself every time something doesn't happen according to plan. You are amazing Rach, but you need to understand that sometimes it's okay to not have all the answers. The reason you feel so out of control is because you keep everything locked away in that brain of yours; that's why you snap. None of those emotions have an outlet. I'm not saying it doesn't hurt when you blow up at me because it does, but I understand why you do it. I just wish in times like these you'd stop pushing me away and lean on me instead. It seems like you're able to do that with everyone else but me," Quinn replied sadly.

"I feel like a broken record when I say this, but I'm so sorry. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you in my life," Rachel responded.

"Well guess what…that makes two of us."

Rachel's head snapped up in bewilderment.

"What is that supposed to mean," the brunette inquired.

"Can I be totally honest with you?"

"Please"

"It means that I feel the same way. Sometimes I have no doubt that I don't deserve you. You're this spectacular creature and I'm just a nobody. In my head there is no way someone like you would even want to be around someone like me. That's why whenever you yell at me I take it, because I feel like I deserve it. It's my payback to God for placing someone as great as you in my life," Quinn stated as if it was fact.

Rachel's body shifted as she gently cupped the sides of Quinn's face.

"You are so incorrect in your thinking it's not even funny. You don't deserve for anyone to raise their voice at you. You are the most amazing human I have ever had the privilege of meeting. You are the one that's spectacular not me. I need you to believe me when I tell you this; you are so close to perfection it hurts. Your beauty surpasses all words. It's like God spent a little more time on you and poured all his blessing upon you. I may not be a religious person, but I know you're an angel sent from above. There's no way anyone can look at you and not think the same."

Tears flowed freely down porcelain cheeks and Rachel made sure to wipe every one away.

"You make me want to believe that," Quinn sniffled.

"You should believe it because it's the truth. You're my own personal angel."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I; it has that certain Je ne sais pas quoi," Rachel answered with a faux French accent.

"Tu parle francais," Quinn giggled.

"I have no idea what you just said. Not all of us can be as well versed in a variety of languages such as yourself Quinn. I for one have only had the minimal teachings required for a high school degree. Being from a small town I wasn't afforded the luxuries of interacting with my fellow foreigners," the brunette huffed.

"It's okay Rach; I can teach you if you want."

"How do we do that," Rachel asked shifting into a more serious tone.

"Do what?"

"We go from fighting to crying then back to laughing all in the span of fifteen minutes."

"What can I say; we just got it like that," Quinn responded.

"You've been hanging around Santana for far too long," the tiny girl laughed.

"Well she does come in handy once in a while."

"S…So how was your coffee with Dani," Rachel asked nervously.

"It was fun. She's a really cool girl."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Mostly music; she knows everything there is to know. It's actually quite impressive," Quinn replied.

"Oh, so I take it you two bonded."

"Yeah, our personalities just click. I don't have to try with her."

Hearing those words spoken from Quinn's mouth resurrected the dull ache in Rachel's chest.

"Are you two going to hang out again," the brunette inquired.

"Well she did ask me out…on a date."

"Oh, I see," Rachel responded disappointed.

"I told her no."

The small girl did a double take.

"You told her no?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered.

"Why would you do something like that? She's a model for goodness sakes."

"You sound disappointed I didn't accept her offer," the blond said suspiciously.

"No, no it's just…I'm surprised that's all. It's not everyday people who look like her get turned down. I just thought someone like her would be your dream girl."

"Because she resembles my ex"

"Well yes…I mean no. You two are on the same playing field, it just makes sense for you to be attracted to her," Rachel babbled.

"I am attracted to her."

Rachel's face fell.

"She's a beautiful woman and anybody would be lucky to have her, but I'm not that person. There's absolutely nothing there for me emotionally. She physically appealing, but I happen to have my eye on someone who blows even Dani out of the water. If I were to draw the perfect woman it still wouldn't come close to this girl."

"Really," Rachel asked hopefully.

"Yes. She's the perfect female specimen and she actually makes me feel good about myself, which is an impossible task."

"Can you tell me more about this mystery woman?"

"Well, the thing I like the most about her is her heart of gold. She's ridiculously stubborn, but you get the feeling that no matter what happens she still cares about you. She never shies away from my insecurities; instead she tries to destroy them. We fight, but at the end of the day she makes sure she shows me she still cares. Whenever she breaks me down unintentionally, she makes sure to build me back up ten times higher."

"She sounds like an okay girl," Rachel responded giddy.

"Yeah, she's not that bad."

"Do I know this delightful woman?"

"You may; she has dark hair and stands a bit shorter than I."

"Care to share a name," the brunette asked.

"Her name is…Mercedes."

Rachel's face contorted in disgust and Quinn fell over with laughter.

"Quinn that is most certainly not funny. Do you know how long it's going to take to remove those images from my head?"

"I'm sorry Rach, but you should have seen your face," the blond continued to howl.

"I would have believed you had feelings for Santana before Mercedes."

"Be careful what you say. I've always been secretly attracted to thicker girls."

By now Rachel resembled a fish out of water.

"Oh my gosh, you're killing me," Quinn roared.

"You stop laughing this instant Quinn. You can't just throw out a piece of information like that and expect me not to react."

After a couple of minutes of non-stop laughter, the taller girl finally calmed down.

"I find beauty in many things Rach. I don't believe I should limit myself when it comes to love, especially when it involves a little thing like weight. As long as you're healthy nothing else matters. Mercedes is very pretty and if it wasn't for her attitude, I might find her extremely attractive."

"That's very sweet of you Quinn, but just so we're clear; your secret crush is not Mercedes is it?"

"No weirdo it's not."

"But they do reside in our house?"

"Yes"

"Are you ever going to reveal their identity to me?"

"In time, right now I just want to see where things go. We both have a ways to go before we can even think about something more than friendship. We need to work on trusting each other completely and letting go in order to progress things forward. She means a lot to me and I don't want to mess that up by rushing into something," Quinn smiled.

Rachel leaned over and wrapped her tiny arms around Quinn's torso.

"I think that is a very wise decision on your part. Two people should get to know each other fully without barriers before they can enter a fulfilling relationship."

"I'm glad I have your approval," Quinn replied snuggling deeper into Rachel's embrace.

"You always have my approval and just my opinion; I think whoever this girl is probably feels the exact same way about you. I mean how could she not? Sometimes fear has a way of stalling us and holding us hostage, but somewhere down the road someone gives us the push we need to move forward. Wherever your mystery girl is I know she would agree with me when I say you're worth it all."

The pair sat embraced together basking in the peaceful silence of the night.

"You're really beautiful Rach, don't ever forget that," Quinn whispered nearly falling into slumber.

"I won't, I promise," Rachel responded inhaling the other girl's scent. She knew if they fell asleep on the stairs they would be in a world of discomfort in the morning, but the idea of waking up with Quinn in her arms was worth every ounce of pain.

* * *

The previous night had been heaven for Rachel. She and Quinn had fallen asleep under the moonlight and were awaken by the melodious sounds of birds chirping. It wasn't the most comfortable way to wake up; passed out on the front porch, pressed against the front door, but they were together and that's all that mattered.

"So did you take my advice last night?"

The brunette glanced over her shoulder and saw Santana waltzing her way. Thankfully the camera crew seemed to have a late start and hadn't arrived yet.

"She wants to go slow so that's what I'm going to do."

"So basically you chickened out and didn't tell her," Santana countered.

"I did not chicken out; I didn't specify my feelings exactly, but that doesn't mean I'm a coward."

"I never said you were a coward. You're just as terrified as she is. I'm not saying you shouldn't take things slow because you definitely should; especially considering the fact that you two are the most repressed bitches I've ever met. I just think you need to put more of an effort in. If she sees that you want this as much as she does, it'll speed up the process," Santana argued.

"I do put an effort in," Rachel retorted.

"When; you guys flirt but even that's innocent. Do you ever just randomly tell her she's beautiful?"

"Of course I do, I told her just last night," the small girl responded smugly.

"I mean when you guys haven't been in a fight and you're trying to make it up to her."

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows; she really hadn't told Quinn she was beautiful unless it was to make up for something she had said.

"I thought so. Do you compliment her; girls love it when you do that. Especially when you tell them they have a sexy mind; they eat that shit up," Santana said with a grin.

"I tell her she's smart all the time."

"That has got to be the lamest thing I have ever heard. Have you ever done something romantic for her; nothing big, just something like picking a flower from the garden and giving it to her? Something that lets her know you're thinking about her."

Again Rachel drew a blank.

"Geez woman what do you do?"

The smaller brunette just shrugged and looked down.

"She's never going to know you're interested Munch if you don't show her. Right now she's playing a blind guessing game because you're not dropping any hints. If you're not careful you're going to get stuck in that friend zone. You need to be more aggressive, but not overly so. You've got to blow her mind so hard she won't know which way is up."

"How am I supposed to do that Santana when I can't even offer her a simple compliment," Rachel groaned.

"That's why you got me kid. I'm going to teach you how to get your pimp on. By the time I'm done with you, Quinn is going to be screaming your name. Blondie won't even know what hit her," the Latina smiled wickedly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Santana. I don't want to pressure her."

"That's exactly why you haven't got any where yet. Trust me, you're not pressuring her. You're just showing her that you're in this as much as she is."

"O…Okay," Rachel replied apprehensively.

"First things first, we need to stake your claim. We can't let pussy ass bitches like Dani run game on your girl again," Santana said.

"You're not going to hurt her are you," the tiny girl asked nervously.

"Of course not, her bitch ass would have my behind fired in a second; then who would help you get your woman."

"What are we going to do then?"

"You mean what are you going to do? I'm not doing this, you are. You're going to march up to that long legged freak and tell her Quinn's no longer on the market, and then you're going to slide her my number," Santana answered back.

"You are unbelievable. I'm in the middle of a crisis and all you can think about is getting laid. I'm not about to go and demand anything from anyone. Plus Quinn has already rejected her advances so I see no need to stir the pot."

"Are you crazy? Girls like Dani don't take no for an answer. Quinn rejecting her is the number one reason she won't give up; she sees Blondie as a challenge now. People like Dani don't hear the word no, they hear try harder. She wants Quinn to think she's backed off; I already know this game. She'll play the friend card until she gets Quinn most vulnerable, then she'll make her move. I've played that game and it can get messy. Don't drop your guard around that chick, she's a skilled player, you're not."

"How do you know all of this," Rachel queried.

"Game recognizes game," Santana answered simply.

"What do I have to do," the tiny girl swallowed thickly.

"You need to let Dani know Quinn is no longer on the playing field. That doesn't mean make a scene in front of everybody, you have to be subtle. Don't insult her or pose yourself as a threat. This isn't a competition between the two of you; let her know you're the only option in this equation. You have to be confident and straight forward so she knows you're being serious. If you falter she'll see it in your eyes and pounce."

"Could you maybe accompany me on this mission…please," Rachel begged.

"I wish I could Munch, but this is something you have to do alone. If she sees me with you she'll know you're not confident in your relationship with Quinn. I want you to show her you don't need a crutch."

"I'm scared. I still don't think I can compare with her. I'm terrified she'll take away the little bit of confidence I built up," Rachel said timidly.

"I promise you she won't do that Munch and if she does I'll lay down a serious ass whooping. Dani's got game but she's not cruel. She only wants Quinn; she has no interest in you unless you threaten her. She plays fair and won't tear down her opponent. People like her want to make sure they win on their own merits. Don't get me wrong, she's a sweet girl, but she fights for what she wants. One good thing about this whole thing though is she's not like me. I wouldn't stop even if you did stake your claim, Dani will. If she knows you're serious about Quinn, she'll back down. The bitch likes a challenge, but she doesn't get off on stealing other people's girls. That's why you can't mess this up."

Rachel stared at Santana anxiously.

"I would never force you to do something you didn't want to Rach, but at the rate you're going you and Quinn will be senior citizens before you get together. Just think about what I said and decide for yourself what you want to do."

With that Santana walked out of the room to allow Rachel to think things over. The brunette wasn't quite sure if she was ready to take on Dani yet, but she was definitely ready to step her game up with Quinn. Like Santana said the blond wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

**A/N:** Everything will be upped next chapter. If you like alot of fluff, next chapter is the one for you. I'm completely done with it and I think you guys will enjoy it. Hopefully i'll be able to post it along with this one, so be sure to keep a look out for it. It's time our ladies start moving forward and that's exactly what their going to do. Everyone has accepted their feelings and their ready to up their game.

I thank you all again for showing interest in this story. I know it had a slow build-up, but it will be worth it in the end.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. I sort of rushed through this chapter.

* * *

Rachel rounded the corner and made her way into the kitchen where Quinn sat.

"Hello Quinn, may I say you look positively beautiful this fine morn."

"Uhh…I look the same as the last time you saw me…forty minutes ago," the blond answered back perplexed.

"I know but I didn't get the chance to tell you this morning," Rachel responded while placing a small peck on Quinn's cheek. She watched as her blond counterpart visibly flushed.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of joining me for brunch. I've done some research and there's supposed to be a vegan friendly establishment a few blocks away. Of course they serve food for meat lovers such as yourself so you won't have to worry about that. It's such a beautiful day out I was thinking we could maybe walk there, enjoy the fresh air. We could talk and catch up, just the two of us."

"Umm…O...Okay; I…I just have to get dressed," Quinn replied shocked.

"Perfect, I shall meet you back at this exact location in approximately thirty-five minutes."

Quinn watched slack jawed as Rachel flitted back out the kitchen and presumably up the stairs. Making her way into the comfort of her own room, Rachel slumped to the floor.

"Did you do it?"

"How do you know if you're having a heart attack, because I am fairly certain I'm experiencing one now," she responded.

"Stop being such a drama queen Munch, you'll wake up Britt. Now tell me what she said."

"She said yes Santana…she actually said yes," Rachel replied surprised.

"I don't know why you're so shocked; of course she was going to say yes. You guys are just going out to breakfast, it's no big deal. This is just a step for you in the right direction. You already have your foot in the door, now you really have to turn on the charm," Santana said.

"How do I do that?"

"Easy, just be yourself. She likes you for you so don't put on a front. We all know you're not a smooth mack daddy like me, so don't try to be. Just compliment her a lot and listen to what she has to say. Even if you don't give a shit, pretend like you do," the Latina answered.

"What if I actually do care about what she has to say," Rachel asked.

"Even better; you take my advice and princess will be screaming bloody murder in your bed."

"You are absolutely disgusting. Between you and Puck I'm surprised there aren't more woman who are asexual."

Santana shrugged. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about tapping that juicy ass."

"I'm not doing this to try and get into Quinn's pants. I actually care about her and want a relationship with her."

"Yeah, yeah…you still want to fuck that shit," Santana grinned.

Rachel huffed and stormed out of the room only to re-emerge five seconds later.

"I forgot my shirt…and by the way you should really work on expanding your vocabulary. With all the profanity you use people may begin to suspect you're illiterate," the petite girl puffed and stormed out again, leaving a cackling Santana behind.

An hour later, Quinn and Rachel were seated across one another in a beautiful restaurant.

"This place is amazing Rach."

"Indeed it is."

"You didn't have to bring me here; it looks sort of expensive," Quinn whispered.

"Expensive or not Quinn, you deserve it."

Rachel had to stifle a giggle as her best friend broke into a full beam. She had to remember to thank Santana later. As their meal progressed, the conversation flowed smoothly.

"Can I tell you a secret," Rachel asked.

"Anything"

"I missed you this morning; after we woke up and went inside. I didn't want the morning to end."

"We were only apart for forty minutes Rach," Quinn chuckled.

"I know, but I still missed you. It sounds weird but every moment I'm away from you I feel lost almost. I don't smile as bright when you're gone."

"What's up with all the cheese this morning," the blond laughed.

Rachel was ready to put on her best pout when Quinn interrupted.

"Just so you know I feel the same way."

It was Rachel's turn to beam. This wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Who knew a little honesty mixed with a few compliments could do the trick?

"Do you want to hang out after this? We could go walking down town or do something you find interesting," the brunette asked hopefully.

"I'd love to Rach, but I can't. I have to give Brittany her reading lesson this afternoon."

"It's fine Quinn. I guess I have to realize I can't monopolize all of your time. It's unfair of me to take you away from your other social activities."

"I love spending time with you Rach. If I had my way I'd spend every second with you, but you'd probably get tired of me..."

"I'd never get tired of you," Rachel interrupted.

"I doubt that, but hey I promise to make it up to you. After work tonight I'm yours. Whatever you want to do I'm onboard."

Rachel shivered at the implication of Quinn's words. Maybe Santana was right; maybe she was yearning for Quinn physically.

"Well the cameras are going to be everywhere tonight, so maybe I can get Puck to distract them and we could sneak away. There's this jazz club a couple of blocks away from XYZ, I thought maybe we could go check it out; only if you want to," Rachel responded nervously.

"I'd love that. Jazz happens to be one of my favorite types of music."

"R…Really, okay then; I'll finalize everything this afternoon and get back with you before tonight."

"Sounds perfect"

"Yeah perfect," Rachel said dreamily.

"Shall we head out," Quinn asked.

"Yes, just let me take care of the bill."

"I already put money down for it Rach,"Quinn argued.

"I can see that Quinn, but I insist on taking care of everything. This was my treat to you and I won't take no for an answer," the small girl retorted.

Sensing she had no chance to win the battle Quinn begrudgingly accepted.

"Fine, but tonight I'm paying," she replied.

"I think that's acceptable."

After paying for their meal the pair set off back in the direction of their house.

"Sense when did you get so bossy?"

Rachel laughed at her best friend.

"Since I learned how to fight for what I want," the brunette responded with a wink. Quinn's face went beat red; yeah, Rachel was definitely going to win this competition.

That night all nine roommates traveled backed to XYZ for work. Rachel was partnered with Finn again which meant Dani and Quinn were together as well; however with the way her morning went, Rachel was confident Quinn wouldn't think twice about Dani.

"What are you smiling about Rach," Finn asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just very happy right now."

"Did you and Quinn finally make-out because you know Puck and I wanted to watch it," he whined.

"No Finn I…wait what! What do you mean you and Puck wanted to watch," Rachel asked infuriated.

"We've already been over this Rach, I…"

"Don't you dare say another word! How does Puck know about Quinn and I?"

"Everybody in the house knows, well except for Kurt and Mercedes."

Rachel was at a loss. If there was one good thing to come out of the situation though, it was that the gossip duo seemed to be in the dark still.

"Finn, how does everyone in the house know about us," she asked trying to remain calm.

"You guys aren't exactly subtle about it. Anybody could look at you guys and tell. Plus you told me and Santana, Quinn told Brittany, Sam figured it out because he's a genius, and Puck always knows when two girls are getting it on; it's like a gift or something."

"Finn I need you to listen to me carefully. Are you positive Mercedes and Kurt don't know, because if they do it will be all over television; I'm not exactly ready for that yet. I can't have cameras invading our relationship, it'll screw up all of our progress," the brunette said nervously.

"Calm down Rach, I promise they don't know. Santana made sure we kept our mouths shut around them and the cameras. She said she'd disembowel anybody who let your secret slip. I don't know what disembowel means, but it sounded really painful."

"I'm sorry if I'm over reacting Finn; it's just nerve wracking. I really can't mess this up again."

"We all got your back Rach. Me, Sam, and Puck have been making sure they don't get you guys on camera. Why do think we're always in the production room, and trust me it's not easy to distract those guys."

Finn was caught off guard when tiny arms slung around his waist.

"Thank you guys for being so understanding. I was afraid you all wouldn't accept our relationship, but you have truly proved me wrong. You guys have been nothing but amazing while I've been figuring things out; you've sincerely become my family," Rachel sniffled.

"It's totally cool Rach."

"I do have one more request though."

"Name it," the tall boy replied.

"Quinn and I are going out after work tonight; I need you guys to distract the camera crew."

"No problem, just go talk to Puck. He knows how to get rid of them easy. I'll cover for you while you go talk to him."

"Thank you Finn; I owe you," Rachel responded walking off in search of a certain Mohawk individual.

Puck was situated right where Rachel expected him to be; backstage in the midst of the female performers. Interrupting what she assumed to be some sort of lame attempt at a pick-up, Rachel dragged the boy away.

"You do realize you just officially cock blocked me right?"

"I'm very sorry Puck, but I need to speak with about something of vital importance," she said.

"Finally wanting to take that trip on the wild side," he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"One day you and Santana are going to be charged with sexual harassment; I can already see it. This favor I require of you does not involve anything sexual in nature."

"Way to be a buzz kill. What is it you need," he asked.

"I need you to distract the camera crew while Quinn and I sneak out of here after our shift."

"Well, well, well…you guys sneaking out for a quickie. I knew that fine piece of lady love was a tiger in the sack. Is she as freaky as she looks?"

Puck was taken aback when he felt tiny hands wrap around his collar and pin him to the wall.

"I swear if I ever hear you refer to Quinn in a derogatory manner again I will not hesitate to inflict violence upon you. When you're in my presence you show nothing but respect to her, do you understand Noah?"

Puck knew he was in trouble when he heard his real name.

"Relax babe, I'm just messing around. I'm sorry I disrespected your girl; it won't happen again."

Rachel removed her hands from his shirt. Noah was a handful sometimes, but underneath his jagged exterior laid a good guy.

"I apologize as well Noah. I shouldn't have threatened you with bodily harm," she replied.

"It's cool; we're still jew bro's. Just lay off of the Noah stuff for a while; you're making me lose my street cred," he whispered.

"Thank you Puck; now can we get back to your master plan."

"Three minutes before our shift ends I'm going to give you the signal."

"Wait, what's the signal?"

"Flipping the bird, keep up Rachel."

"Puck, is there any way our signal could be I don't know…classier."

"Do you want to get out of here or not?"

Rachel pretended to zip her lips and motioned for Puck to continue.

"Alright, I'm going to give you the signal and when I do, you and Quinn are going to slowly walk towards the front door. I'm going to chat up J.T and the rest of crew and make sure I know where they're all going to be. When you guys see me run across the stage without my shirt on, you're going to make a run for it."

"Are you serious? That's your bright idea," Rachel said angrily.

"Chill out Rachel. Who do you think the cameras are going to focus on; two girls waiting on their roommates at the front door? Or are they going run to see some good looking crazy guy like me running shirtless across a stage in front of a crowd of people."

It did make sense in a twisted sort of way, Rachel thought.

"This better work Puck"

"Trust me babe, it will."

"I will be dutifully awaiting your signal," Rachel said walking off.

"Oh and one more thing Puck; thank you for putting yourself in harm's way for me. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem jew bro."

For the rest of her shift, Rachel was anxious. She hoped this crazy plan of Puck's worked. Glancing down at her watch she noticed she had three minutes remaining. Rachel looked up to see Quinn headed her way; she couldn't help but smile.

"Finn told me you needed to talk with me. Is everything okay Rach?"

"I'm fine Quinn. I just needed you to be up here with me," the brunette responded.

"Couldn't stand to be away from me any longer," the taller girl teased.

"While that may be the primary reason, Puck has devised a plan for us to sneak out undetected. It will be put into effect in exactly one minute and nine seconds."

"Should I be scared," Quinn asked somewhat frightened.

"Of course not; I assure you everything will turn out fine. I just need you to follow my lead."

"Now I'm really scar…"

"There's the signal Quinn; let's rock and roll," Rachel interrupted almost too loudly.

Quinn sent up a quick prayer, if Rachel's face was any indication of how crazy things were about to get, she would need all the strength she could get.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Short fluffy chapter to make you happy. Hope you like it.

All grammer and spelling mistakes are my own.

* * *

_"There's the signal Quinn; let's rock and roll," Rachel interrupted almost too loudly._

_Quinn sent up a quick prayer, if Rachel's face was any indication of how crazy things were about to get, she would need all the strength she could get._

* * *

"Oh my gosh Rach! That was by far the craziest idea you've ever had," Quinn laughed as the pair rushed out of the club into the night air.

"Well it got us out of there unnoticed didn't it? Besides I can't take all the credit, I just followed Puck's orders," Rachel replied.

"Let's just hope you two don't try and permanently team up. With the amount of chaos you caused tonight I have no doubt you two could end up in some serious trouble."

"Don't worry, I promise to only use my powers for good," Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear seductively.

The blond immediately felt a shiver course through her body.

"S…So where's this umm…place y…you were talking about," the taller girl stuttered, while Rachel looked on in amusement.

If Quinn's reactions were any indication, Rachel was definitely succeeding in her attempts to woo the blond. Feeling more confident in her actions, Rachel grab ahold of Quinn's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Follow me beautiful," she said as she dragged a slack jawed Quinn along.

The pair strode hand in hand in comfortable silence until they reached their destination. Dropping Quinn's hand, Rachel courteously opened the front door and gestured for Quinn to continue inside.

"Aren't you just the gentleman tonight," the blond teased.

"Only for you," the smaller girl replied.

Quinn was about to respond when the two were greeted by who they assumed to be the hostess.

"Welcome to Blue Notes. My name is Camille and I'll be your hostess for this evening," the girl greeted.

"Thank you Camille. You have a lovely establishment here," Rachel spoke up.

"Thank you. How may I help you ladies tonight?"

"I have a reservation for midnight, which by my time is in approximately two minutes. For a minute there I thought we would be late, but I made sure to take every precaution to ensure we were not tardy this evening."

The hostess stared at Rachel with raised eyebrows.

"Umm, may I have your name please," the girl asked shaking her head.

"I apologize; I have a tendency to ramble when I'm nervous. My name is Rachel Berry," the smaller girl announced glancing over at a smiling Quinn.

"Oh yes, you called earlier today to order the special correct?"

Rachel nodded

"Right this way Ms. Berry."

The pair was led to a secluded booth near the side of the stage. The table was covered with a white linen cloth and rose pedals were scattered along the surface. A beautiful white flameless candle sat illuminated in the center of the table, shining in the dim lighting of the club.

"May I offer you a bottle of our choice wine," the hostess asked.

"Yes please, that would be lovely," Rachel answered not taking her eyes off of an awe struck Quinn.

With that the hostess departed and the two were left alone.

"Rach, this is way too much," Quinn said wide eyed.

"It's already taken care of Quinn."

"What do you mean it's already taken care of? You promised to let me pay for tonight."

"I know what I said earlier, but I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to make you feel special for a night," Rachel responded softly.

"That's not fair. I can't be mad at you when you look like that."

The pair was interrupted when their waitress stopped in front of their table.

"I'm Tabby; I'll be your server for this evening. You ordered a bottle of our choice wine correct?"

The two girls nodded and watched as the woman slowly poured the red wine into their glasses.

"Can I offer you some dessert?"

Rachel looked to Quinn and smiled.

"May we have the strawberries minus the chocolate, unless you have some type of vegan substitute?"

"Of course; I'll be back with your order shortly," the server said walking off.

"Rach, this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it; actually I was really hoping you would."

"I do. I've never been to a place like this," Quinn said.

"Well I'm happy I could help you experience this."

"Oh wow those strawberries look amazing," Quinn exclaimed as the server sat the bowl down on the table.

"They do indeed."

The two ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Quinn spoke up.

"How are you able to afford all this Rach?"

"I had quite a bit of money saved up from a play I did a while ago. It wasn't a big play, it wouldn't even be considered off Broadway, but it paid the bills."

"I hate that you spent all your money on me," Quinn replied looking down.

Rachel swiftly stood up and made her way over to the other side of the booth Quinn was occupying.

"Quinn, listen to me. I did not spend all of my money on you, and even if I did, it would be completely worth it. You are completely worth it."

"Why are you doing all this stuff for me," the blond asked with tear filled eyes.

Rachel swallowed audibly; it was now or never. Santana had explained what to do in this situation, but Rachel found herself not caring if she got the words right. All she wanted to do was speak from her heart. The Latina had gotten her this far, but it was time she did the rest for herself.

"I like you Quinn, I mean really like you; I have for a while now. It took me a long time to see it, but you are so amazing and I want to be with you. I tried to fight it every step of the way but I can't deny it anymore. You make me smile every time you walk into a room. You make me laugh even when I'm having a rotten day. You make my heart melt just by the sound of your voice. You are the single most beautiful person I have ever had the privilege of meeting. I'm terrified of my feelings for you, but I will no longer let that stop me. Santana taught me that I had to fight for what I want, and what I want is you."

Quinn sat stunned at the heartfelt confession. The more the seconds ticked by, the more nervous Rachel became.

"A…Are y…you going to say something," the brunette asked anxiously.

"Tell me all about it."

"W…What," Rachel asked confused.

"The song the band is playing; It's called 'Tell me all about it' by Natalie Cole. It's my favorite song," Quinn answered in a whisper.

"Oh umm…would you like to dance?"

Quinn looked up at Rachel and wordlessly nodded. The pair made their way to the dance floor in front of the stage and stood staring deeply into one another's eyes. Rachel inched her way towards the blond and shakily wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. Quinn did the same and pale arms ventured around the brunette's neck. The girls began a slow sensual sway to the smooth rhythm, making sure to maintain eye contact.

"You look beautiful tonight Quinn," Rachel whispered still staring into hazel eyes.

"So do you Rach."

The air was electric in the club. With every note and melody played, all sensations became heightened. Rachel cautiously stepped closer to her best friend until their fronts were completely pressed against one another. At the new feeling, Quinn dipped her forehead down and connected it to Rachel's.

"You scare the crap out of me," Quinn said softly as she cupped the sides of the brunette's face.

"You terrify me," Rachel responded.

Both were so caught up in the moment, everything around them had vanished. It was just the two of them swaying together to the sweet melodies of the band.

"I can't pretend to not want you anymore, because right now all I want is you," the smaller girl whispered.

"I want you too, so badly."

"I need you," the brunette whispered again.

"So do I and that's what scares me."

"We'll go slow; I promise."

"I'm afraid of falling again," Quinn said shakily, making Rachel tighten her hold on the girl.

"I'll be there to catch you."

"I want to let you in."

"I just need to know when I turn the key, the doors to your heart will open," the brunette replied.

"I think I'm ready."

"I don't want to hurt you; I just want to be with you," Rachel said inching her face closer to the blonde's.

"If I give you my heart…"

"I'll guard it with my life," the smaller girl interrupted.

"Okay."

"Okay as in you're willing to take a chance on the two of us," Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yes," Quinn answered with a watery smile.

"I won't let you down, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Instead of responded to Quinn, Rachel wordlessly leaned in closer and allowed her breath to mingle with the blonde's. Rachel felt Quinn shiver at their close proximity. Sliding her arms all the way around the taller girl's waist, she interlocked her fingers. Forehead's still pressed close together, the two stood basking in each other's presence.

"I would really like to kiss you right now," Rachel spoke up.

"I'd like that as well."

Rachel angled her head upwards and edged closer until there was only a centimeter of space left between the two. Quinn's breath hitched and Rachel took the opportunity to close the gap. The minute soft lips collided with soft lips, a warm wind flooded through their bodies. After a couple of seconds the two pulled apart, their breathing becoming more labored.

"That was…"

"Amazing," Quinn finished with a beaming smile.

"Would it be entirely cliché if I said I saw fireworks?"

"No because I'm pretty sure I saw stars," Quinn giggled.

"I have no idea why I waited so long to do that," Rachel laughed.

"I don't know why you waited that long either."

"Hey, I didn't see you making any moves. Plus, now that I've finally gotten my chance, I plan to do that as often as possible." As if trying to prove her point, Rachel leaned up and pecked Quinn's lips again.

"You really like doing that don't you," the blond asked.

"It might just become my favorite past time," the brunette responded latching onto pink lips.

"Easy stud, we're still in public you know."

"I don't care."

"You may not, but that old couple staring at us might."

Rachel turned to see several eyes on them. When had all those people gotten there?

"Maybe we should continue this in the privacy of our own booth," Rachel said.

"I thought you might," Quinn winked and sauntered over to their table.

"_That girl is seriously going to kill me,"_ Rachel thought to herself as she followed behind, making sure to effectively stare at Quinn's round bottom.

* * *

Hope it was convincing enough. I wanted to make it happen organically so I hope I conveyed that. Let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Warning**: This chapter contains trigger subjests. Deals with suicide mention and abuse. This chapter is deep towards the end so I forewarn you. With that said, I hope you enjoy. I apologize for any grammer or spelling errors.

* * *

The sun was beaming through open blinds, illuminating the red colored room. Rachel awoke to a distinct crushing pressure on her abdomen. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she blearily looked up to find Santana perched on her stomach, while Brittany was cuddled into her side.

"What are you two doing," Rachel asked groggily.

"We wanted to know about your fun at the fair with your teddy bear?"

"What are you talking about Brittany," the smaller girl asked confused.

"She wants to know how your night with Quinton went," Santana replied.

"What's wrong with you two this morning; you're acting weird even for you."

"We're not acting weird. We just want to know if you and Quinton got it on last night after the carnival," the Latina said frustrated.

"Santana you of all people know I didn't go to some carnival last night. I was with Qui..mmph."

"We know you were with Quinton," Santana replied as she covered Rachel's mouth.

"Quinton's a really nice guy Rach," Brittany said giddily.

"Now I know you two have gone crazy. Did Puck offer you his special brownies again?"

"We're not crazy," Santana yelled.

"Well I beg to differ. With the signs you two are exhibiting now, I'd say you're boarding the next train to looneyville."

"Listen Munch, our friends with the lenses are here. Me and Britt want to know about your date, but the cameras are everywhere this morning. There's one outside right now, not to mention the ones that are hidden in the corner up there. You and Quinn's little disappearing act last night put them on high alert," the Latina whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Thank you for the warning Santana"

"No prob, you and Quinn just keep a low profile today. After they see nothing exciting is going to happen, they'll start to get lazy again," she whispered back.

"I want to hear about the fair," Brittany interrupted with a whine.

"May I ask why you two chose to wake me from my slumber instead of umm...Quinton."

"Oh we tried that. I called Quinton earlier this morning, but he wouldn't wake up. He's a really heavy sleeper," Brittany answered back.

"Not mention he has two really nosy roommates who would freak if they found out. I know you guys are trying to keep a low profile and his roommates won't understand that concept," Santana finished.

"Well in that case would you two like to accompany me for breakfast at the Waffle House?"

"We can't, remember Rach. The last time we went there the manager said he didn't want the cameras there because they were in the way," the tall blond pointed out.

"That's exactly why we're going," Rachel responded in a low voice.

"Well fuck me hard. I think I'm finally rubbing off on you kid," the Latina said looking on proudly.

"Oh, can Quinn come to?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Brittany," the small girl replied with a smile.

* * *

After an hour of fighting with the film crew, the four girls finally made their way sans cameras to the Waffle House. The smell of rich buttery biscuits and hash browns wafted through their nasal passages as they walked through the door. The group was promptly shown to their seats upon entrance.

"This place smells like clogged arteries and animal bi-products," Rachel said with disgust.

"We know Munch. You said that the last time we were here," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well it's good to know nothing has changed. Once an animal killer always an animal killer," the smaller brunette stated loudly.

"Calm down Rach. If it makes you feel any better I'm just going to get the hash brown and strawberry waffles. That way you won't have a nervous breakdown like before," Quinn said.

"I did not have a nervous breakdown Quinn. My heart was merely breaking for those poor defenseless creatures that were slaughtered for human satisfaction. It's not my fault Santana, Puck, Finn, and Mercedes took it upon themselves to order every type of meat on the menu in large quantity. I was simply reacting to their lack of compassion. I mean did you see our table last time? It looked like a disgusting meat fest. They couldn't even eat all of it!"

"I totally understand baby," Quinn responded, trying to calm the hysterical brunette.

When tiny ears heard the term of endearment topple from pink lips every thought escaped Rachel's brain. A blinding smile made its way across her features as she stared at her best friend with adoration.

"I think you broke her," Brittany smirked and Santana broke into laughter.

"You two are too much. Both your asses are so whipped. I swear this is more entertaining than those novellas my abuela used to watch."

Rachel turned and glared at the cackling Latina. After five minutes of hard laughter, Santana finally calmed herself.

"Oh that was too funny. So are you bitches ever going to tell us what happened last night?"

"After your little display I'm not so sure," Rachel mumbled.

"Please, I promise we'll be good. Right San," the taller blond begged.

"Fine, but this better be good. I want all the juice."

Rachel and Quinn turned to one another and broke into shy smiles. The smaller girl reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand in reassurance.

"If you must know we're taking things slow. We care for each other very much, but we still don't quite understand what makes each other tick. I want to be with her, but before I can do that I have to get to know her; all of her. We don't want anything holding us back especially the past," Rachel stated with confidence.

"So does that mean you're not together," Brittany asked confused.

"Well in a sense we sort of are. I want her to be my girlfriend and to be honest that's what I consider her to be in my heart. Where other people are concerned however, we don't have a label. We're just best friends who care for each other deeply. Quinn and I both have demons from our past that we have to sort out before we can fully commit to one another. We have decided to deal with them just the two of us. This is something no one else can help with. Since both of us suffer from trust issues we need to be completely honest with each other. Once we open ourselves completely then we can take that next step in our relationship."

"So all I'm hearing is that you two didn't get it on," Santana responded.

"That is correct Santana, even though that is something we both want in the future. Last night we had a very long talk about everything. While I wish to keep some parts private I will say this; this isn't some fling for us. I don't plan to hook up with Quinn and walk out of the door on the last day and never look back. We know it's going to be a hard road, but we want a real relationship; not one that fizzles out after a month. Quinn has become a very special person in my life and I don't want to lose her. When I entered this house I didn't know what it felt like to love anyone other than myself and my fathers. No one has ever shown me love besides them, but you guys…you guys taught me the meaning of the word. I've never had relationships like these and I take them very seriously, so I'm going to do everything in my power to keep them."

"Aww we love you too Rach," Brittany cooed.

"I think you're okay," Quinn replied and leaned in to place a quick peck on Rachel's lips.

They all stopped when they heard a quiet sniffle from the corner.

"Aww San are you crying," the taller blond asked leaning over to embrace the Latina.

"Of course not Britt; stupid dust got in my eye. I swear these bitches don't know how to clean. They better be glad I don't sue their sorry asses," she sniffled.

"It's okay to cry you know. It just shows you care," Brittany said.

"Whatever"

The whole table broke out into giggles except for Santana who hastily rubbed unshed tears from her eyes.

"Are you guys going on another date," Brittany asked.

"I'd like us to, but it's hard to get away from the cameras. We wanted to go somewhere and just talk, but that's proven to be impossible," Rachel answered.

"Oh I know! There's this hotel like nine blocks away from the house. You guys could rent a room for a couple of hours and talk."

"Brittany that's a very noble idea, but I don't think we can afford that."

"Maybe the rest of us can go out somewhere and you and Quinn can stay and talk at the house. I'll make sure the cameras follow us."

"That won't work, but I do have a plan," Santana grinned wickedly.

* * *

Six hours later, the majority of the roommates were getting ready to make their way out of the house in search of dinner and after dark entertainment.

"Remember what I told you Munch," Santana whispered as she laced her boots.

"Quinn and I are to pretend to be asleep for approximately forty minutes, thus throwing the film crew off of our trail before we make our way to the guest room," Rachel recited.

"Good girl."

"You never did tell me how you managed to cut off the hidden camera in the guest room without them noticing."

Santana smiled as she thought back.

_The Latina knew people in high places; well maybe not that high, but she did know a computer geek who owed her a favor. Dialing a familiar number, Santana was ready to cash in._

"_Hello"_

"_What's good Wheels," the brunette responded._

"_Santana is that you?"_

"_The one and only babe; listen I don't have time for chit chat right now, I need a favor."_

"_Whatever you need," the voice sounded on the other end of the line._

"_I was hoping you'd say that Art."_

_Art better known as Artie was a young man Santana had helped a few years ago. The boy although intelligent was confined to a wheelchair, which made it hard for him to find work. The pair went to high school together and even though she hadn't been particularly kind to the boy, she decided to help anyway. She set him up with a meeting with her father who still had some pull in the community because of his military background. After a few well-placed phone calls, the young boy was finally given a chance. With his knowledge of technology and computers, Artie was quickly picked up by the government to work on god knows what._

"_I need to know how to cut off a camera without it being noticed. I need it to look like it's still working even though it's not."_

"_That's easy; I know just the thing for you," he responded._

"Santana…earth to Santana"

The Latina looked up to find Rachel staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Were you saying something?"

"I was speaking to you, but you zoned out for a full four minutes," Rachel huffed.

"Sorry Munch, I was just thinking. Are you ready to get your talk on with your boo boo," Santana asked standing from the bed.

"Yes I suppose. I'm kind of nervous though. I've never divulged my past to anyone before."

"Hey, you'll be fine. It's just going to be you two; no cameras or roommates, just you guys."

"Thank you for doing this Santana."

"No problem Munchkin, and by the way; I'm so proud of you," Santana said as she made her way out of the room.

After their roommates departed Rachel and Quinn sat quietly in the living room playing a board game. Santana told them the more boring the activity, the quicker the cameras would leave. After an hour and a half of feigning interest in UNO, the two set off to bed. Forty minutes passed and Rachel cranked open an eye lid to make sure the coast was clear. Padding across the hallway, Rachel came to a stop in front of Quinn's room and called out to the blond. Quinn carefully extracted herself from her comforter and made her way over to the brunette.

"Are you ready my lady," Rachel asked extending her hand.

"Always," Quinn replied intertwining their fingers.

The pair made their way to the guest room and swiftly shut the door. Climbing on top of the bed and burrowing underneath the warm covers, the two snuggled into one another.

"This feels nice," Quinn spoke into Rachel's neck.

"I like having you in my arms. I'm always used to being cuddled by someone; I've never had the chance to actually cuddle someone, if that makes sense."

"It does; you're used to being the little spoon not the big one."

"Exactly," Rachel replied.

Silence fell over the pair as they played with each other's fingers.

"Will you tell me about your past," Quinn asked breaking the quiet trance.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything; I want to know everything about you."

Rachel took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I never had any friends. All throughout elementary and middle school nobody would talk to me. I was always the freak with the two dads. When I was younger I didn't understand why they hated me so much, but as I got older everything clicked. In high school the bullying got worse. I was no longer just the freak with the gay dads; I was the annoying freak with the gay dads, who also talked too much and had a horrible fashion sense. It didn't help that I was painfully unpopular. A couple of times I was physically harassed, but the majority of the bullying was verbal. They called me a disgusting dyke and told me I'd never be anything. At one point I just got so tired of the hurt, I thought about ending it. I thought the world would be a better place without me in it. I couldn't stand the pain in my fathers' eyes when no one would show up to my birthday parties, or when I'd come home crying after school. So one afternoon while my fathers' were at work I decided to try and take my life. I was going to cut my wrist, but I was scared of the pain. Instead I went and got a bottle of sleeping pills out of the medicine cabinet and a bottle of vodka out of the kitchen. I lied on my bed and took a sip, but ended up choking on the stuff. It was so strong it burned my throat and I ended up throwing up after two shots. I remember thinking I was such a failure, I couldn't even kill myself right. I was so angry; there was this giant hole on the inside that I couldn't fill. I felt empty and lost; I didn't know what to do. I walked to my dresser and found this book that my father had given me for my birthday; inside were all these inspirational quotes littered across the pages. There was one that touched me so deeply. It said: 'Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light not our darkness that frightens us. Actually, who are you not to be? You are a child of God. Your playing small doesn't serve the world. There's nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us.' It was written by someone named Marianne Williamson and I just remember thinking that was it. Instead of giving them the power to make me feel bad, I was going to take that power back. I set out on this long mission to prove every last one of them wrong. After high school I still had the same frame of mind. I had been trying to prove them wrong for so long, I guess I forgot I didn't have to any more. That's why when I first got the feeling you liked me I freaked out. I couldn't be that person they said I would be. I had to fight it, so I pushed you away. I'm so sorry I did that to you," Rachel sobbed.

"Hey, Hey…it's okay. I told you that's all in the past now Rach. If I was in your position I'd probably do the same thing. I'm so sorry that had to happen to you. If I could go back in time I'd take your pain on as my own. I know what it feels like to hurt that bad and I'd do anything for you not to feel that pain again. You are so amazing Rach and I'm glad you didn't let those jerks win," Quinn cried as she held Rachel close.

"I don't want you to think of me differently. A lot of people think that suicide is a form of weakness and selfishness, but I was hurting so much. I didn't know how to stop it without taking my own life. I don't want you to think I'm a coward."

"That thought never crossed my mind. The only thing I was thinking is that you're the strongest person I've ever met in my entire life. I know you may not see it that way, but I do. I'm so honored to have the privilege of knowing you. I care about you so much, it's ridiculous. Knowing about this won't change that for me," Quinn spoke with conviction.

"You really are my angel," Rachel giggled and wiped away her tears.

"You're my hero; my knight in shining armor," the blond replied and pulled Rachel into a searing kiss.

"Maybe I should talk about my past more often if that's the response I get."

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me that."

"I trust you with my life. I told you I wanted to open my heart to you and I meant it."

"I'm ready to take that journey with you too. I'm ready to open my heart, but you have to promise not to hate me afterwards," Quinn said anxiously.

"I could never hate you. Plus, you didn't judge me after I told you about my past and I won't judge you either.

Grasping Rachel's hand tighter, the blond took a deep breath and began.

"I come from a really conservative community in Ohio. My parents were actively involved in the church; my father was on the Board of Trustees. I grew up believing everyone who wasn't like my family was going to hell. When I turned thirteen that all changed; I developed my first crush on a girl. I went to an all girl's Christian Academy, so that was a big deal. The girl's name was Ariel and she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I was so happy and smitten with her till I slipped up one night at dinner with my parents. I accidently told them I wanted to marry her. I remember the look of pure disgust in my father's eyes when I said the words. He stood up from his chair and grabbed me by my shoulders. He raised his hand and slapped me across my face; it hurt so bad Rach. It felt like my face was on fire. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me into my room and locked the door. They kept me locked in there for two week without food, but my mom would sneak up and give me juice and a couple of crackers. My father would come in and beat in the morning and then again after he came home from work. He thought he could hit the gay out of me like it would make the evil spirits disappear. My mom would clean me up before she went to work and apologize to me, but it didn't make it better. I was so tired of the pain, so I just pretended to be fixed. My dad looked so proud of himself when I told him I wasn't gay anymore. They sent me back to school and acted like nothing had happened. I went a whole two years fighting who I was. When I was fifteen the same girl I had a crush on asked me out; she said she saw the way I looked at her and she felt the same. I was so stupid and believed her. We dated for three months and I was so happy for the first time in my life. One day we were kissing in the back of school and one of the teachers caught us. She took us to the Headmaster and told her we were filthy sinners. I thought we were going to be in it together, but Ariel lied and said I forced myself on her. I took the blame because I thought I loved her. She was the only person I had so I did what I had to in order to protect her. Needless to say they made an example out of me. My classmates started to harass me and when my parents found out they were pissed. My dad hit me again and when he figured out he couldn't fix me, he kicked me out. The so called loving Christian community turned their back on me and shunned me. I lived in a tunnel in the park for three months and when I got a job at a music store, I'd sleep there after closing hours. When I turned sixteen I got emancipated and my parents were more than happy to sign the papers after they found out how much of a vile creature I was. I got a full time job and enrolled in online classes. Before I'd go to work, I would go to the library and do school work. I still graduated before my class and I saved enough money to go to L.A. I just wanted to get away from everyone who made me feel worthless for so long. I got into UCLA, but I barely had enough money to support myself. The only way I can continue to go to school is with the help of financial aid. What I'm saying Rach is I'm not a great catch. I can't wine and dine you like you deserve. Sometimes I let my insecurities get the best of me and I shut down when I'm afraid. I can't give you a lot of what you need."

Rachel was shocked at Quinn's life story. This girl had it twenty times harder than she did, but she was the one who wanted to take her life; she suddenly felt very guilty. Seeing tears pouring out of hazel eyes, Rachel cleared her mind of those thoughts.

"Quinn look at me."

The blonde made no move to follow the order. Cupping porcelain cheeks in her hand, Rachel lifted her best friend's head.

"I am so in love with you," Rachel blurted out as tears escaped her eyes.

Quinn's eyes widened at the confession.

"I know it's way too soon to say that, but that's how I feel right now. What I feel for you can't be explained. You think I'm the strongest person you know; well I think you're stronger than everyone I know combined. I don't know what to say right now because words can't describe what I'm feeling. I want to find your parents and murder them, but at the same time I want to hold you and never let go. My heart feels like it's bursting out of my chest right now. I don't know….

Rachel's words were cut off when Quinn smashed their lips together. Pale hands wrapped themselves in the brunette's shirt. The pair only pulled back when oxygen became essential.

"Nobody has ever said those words to me. My parents didn't like showing affection so they never told me they loved me. I thought I was unworthy of love, but you said the words I 've been praying I would hear at least once in my lifetime," Quinn sobbed.

"I'll say it as much as you need to hear it baby," Rachel said tightening her hold on the girl.

"I don't have a lot to give, but I can offer you this," Quinn said as she raised Rachel's hand to her heart.

"That's all I need."

The brunette knew they were going to make it; even if she had to tell Quinn a million times in order for her to believe it.

* * *

I hope that didn't depress you too much, but it had to be done. They were never going to trust each other fully without divulging the past. Thank you for your lovely reviews; till next time.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thank you for the lovely comments and continued interest in the story. I appreciate it immensely.

* * *

After a rather eventful night out, all the roommates minus Rachel and Quinn made their way back home. Five out of the seven were completely inebriated...sloppily so, and couldn't seem to grasp the concept of inside voices. After making sure the drunkard quintuplets were safely up the stairs and tucked away in their beds, Santana attempted to make her way over to the guest room.

"Where you going San?"

Santana turned to find Brittany staring back at her with the most adorable pout on her face.

"I'm going to check on Quinn and Munchkin. Get some sleep Britt."

"I can't sleep without you. I got used to you holding me at night and now I can't fall asleep without being in your arms," the blond said shyly.

A smile made its way across Santana's face.

"Don't worry Britt I'll be back soon. Make sure you keep my side warm for me," the brunette replied.

"Okay"

Making her way down the hall, Santana slowly pried the door to the guest room open. The sight she was met with warmed even her cold heart. Quinn lied cuddled up in Rachel's arms, while the small brunette held her close. She had to admit they did make a cute couple. Approaching the bed slowly, the Latina gently shook a sleeping Rachel.

"Wake up Munch."

"Santana is that you," Rachel asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on you guys. You know...see how everything went."

Untangling herself from Quinn, Rachel quietly hopped out of bed and motioned for Santana to follow her. The brunette duo made their way outside and onto the porch.

"Do I even need to ask how things went," the Latina grinned.

"We talked about everything; things I never dreamed of telling anyone else. I told her about my past and she didn't even bat an eyelash."

"That's good Munch. That means she actually cares about you."

"I told her I love her."

"Well duh you love her. She's your best friend."

"No, I told her I was in love with her," Rachel replied.

"Wow, that's definitely not taking it slow."

"I know, it's just...after she was telling me about her life, I couldn't help but say it. She was lying next to me with her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks and I just thought I had never seen anything more beautiful. It just felt right in that moment."

"If that's what you truly felt in your heart, then its good you said something. I just don't want you guys to rush into anything," Santana replied.

"You're the one that told me to be more aggressive. You said Quinn and I were moving too slow."

"I meant take her on a couple of dates, get to know her better. Not rent a U-Haul, drive to Connecticut and get married."

"Great...I can't do anything right. I thought I finally got it," Rachel said hanging her head.

"Don't doubt yourself Munchkin. When it comes to relationships there are no rules. You should always follow your heart. You just need to find that balance. You went from being scared shitless of your feelings to telling Quinn you love her in like eight seconds. Neither of you have probably felt something this strong for somebody else before. It's a new emotion so your head tells you it must be love. I don't doubt your feelings are real because any one with working eyes can tell you adore her. It's just given you two's track record it's better to play it semi safe."

"So you don't think I was wrong to tell her I love her," Rachel asked.

"No, but I think you guys should concentrate on building a foundation first before you start planning for the future."

"Why is it someone like you is single," the smaller girl inquired.

"What kind of question is that?"

"You know everything there is to know about relationships, but yet you yourself can't seem to find a mate."

"First off, I don't want a mate and second, I don't do commitment. I don't like having to worry about someone else's feelings; I'm far too busy dealing with my own," Santana answered.

"Doesn't that get lonely?"

"Sometimes...but it beats ending up with a broken heart. I'd rather not set myself up for rejection."

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Rachel stated simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should open your eyes and take a look at what's right in front of you."

"What are you talking about," the Latina asked confused.

"You know for a relationship guru such as yourself, you are completely clueless."

Santana watched as the smaller girl stood from her spot on the porch and made her way into the house; leaving the Latina bum fumbled.

Sneaking back into the guest room, Rachel tip toed back towards the bed Quinn was currently occupying. The brunette carefully slid underneath the covers and wrapped her arms around a sleeping Quinn. The taller girl squirmed and slowly turned around in Rachel's arms.

"Is it time to get up," Quinn asked in the most adorable voice the petite girl had ever heard.

"No, go back to sleep baby," Rachel said as she placed a lingering kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Okay."

Thankfully with the way Santana had manipulated the camera, they would have at least a couple more hours before the producers would know something was wrong.

* * *

Morning arose and all nine housemates found themselves gathered around their dining table partaking in a scrumptious breakfast.

"These eggs and biscuits are the shit Quinn," Puck exclaimed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I've never met someone who wasn't from the south, but could still cook like they were," Sam spoke.

"Thank you guys," Quinn replied.

"I'm particularly fond of my fresh fruit salad and vegan blueberry pancakes," Rachel whispered into her best friend's ear.

Quinn bowed her head shyly and muttered a quiet "thank you" in return.

"What are we going to do today? We don't have to work for the next two days so we should do something fun," Finn said.

"Yeah, Finn's right. I think we should do something as a group. You know…help us bond," Sam agreed.

"My vote is for the strip club. There's always a lot of bonding going on there if you catch my drift," Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're such a slut," Santana said with obvious disgust.

"Takes one to know one babe," he retorted causing the Latina to laugh and everyone else to look on in surprise.

"Well played Lord Dumbfuck."

"Well I hate to break up this riveting conversation between the two resident intellectuals, but Mercedes and I already have plans for today. There's a sale going on down town that we simply cannot afford to miss," Kurt chimed in.

"Is the fairy farm giving away free glitter tops and sequin pants," Santana smirked wickedly.

"No, but I hear Bitches R' Us may be looking for new employees. Maybe you should run along and put in an application," Mercedes hissed back.

"Aww look at Rick Ross running to her poor friend's defense."

"Keep talking and I'll shove my foot so far up your behind your breath will end up smelling like toe nail polish," Mercedes barked.

"Go cry about it to someone who cares. You can dish it, but you can't take it. I was just messing around with Skittles, just like I do with every other damn person in this house, but you took it upon yourself to get up in my business. Next time, keep your bitch ass out of my conversations then maybe your feelings won't get hurt."

The rest of the roommates sat stunned in shock when Mercedes bounded out of her chair and stood directly in front of the Latina. Santana however didn't flinch one bit.

"You think you getting in my face is going to scare me; bitch I ain't never scurred. Do you know how many people have been in that exact position, threatening to kick my ass? You don't frighten me, because if you really wanted to hit me you would have done it already. Someone who really wants to fight doesn't have time for words. You only talk a big game to build yourself up and intimidate your opponent. I'm not intimidated nor am I backing down," Santana responded as she crossed her arms.

Seeing the intensity radiating in the two girl's eyes Puck stepped in.

"You guys need to chill. Mercedes, you and Kurt go shopping and have fun; the rest of us will find something else to do."

Kurt swiftly grabbed a fuming Mercedes and escorted her out of the kitchen, but not before he apologized.

"I'm sorry Santana," he whispered.

"It's not your fault. You know I'm just messing with you when I say that stuff. You're not my favorite person here and you talk a lot of shit, but I'd never intentionally hurt you without reason."

"I know, and that's why I had to apologize on her behalf."

Following the two divas departure, the thick tension in the air began to disperse.

"You shouldn't be fighting like that San," Brittany chastised.

"I know, but she had it coming."

"Well I say we forget about the past and move on. There's a park twenty minutes away from here and I think it could serve as some recreational fun for our afternoon," Rachel spoke up.

"That sounds cool. I brought a couple of Frisbees from home," Sam said.

"I brought a football," Finn smiled.

"Then it's settled. To the park we go," the tiny brunette clapped happily.

* * *

The park in itself wasn't exactly what they had been expecting. It was beautiful and had an abundance of green trees scattered across the property, but what they hadn't expected was to find a gang of children littered around the premises. Apparently one of the local elementary schools decided it would be a great idea to bring the kids out to enjoy the sunny day.

"Well this bites," Puck mumbled.

"Yeah, now I have to censor myself because of the rug rats," Santana groaned.

"Oh come on guys. The park is big enough for all of us. Look...there's a clear space over there away from everyone," Sam pointed and the group dragged their feet to the spot.

The three boys plus Santana and Brittany immediately engaged in a game of old fashion tackle football, while Rachel and Quinn cheered from the sidelines.

"For girls Brittany and Santana are really holding their own," Quinn said.

"Their better than half the football players I went to high school with. They scored a point on Finn and he plays at college level," Rachel giggled.

"I bet you'd look really cute in one of those uniforms," the blond spoke softly.

"Oh yeah, is that some type of fantasy of yours. You want to see me laced up in those tight pants ready to pummel anything that gets in my way. Is that what you want to see baby," the smaller girl flirted.

"Umm...N...No...I mean yes...no," the taller girl stuttered nervously.

"Baby relax; I was just teasing you," Rachel said as she wrapped an arm around the other girl's tensed shoulder.

"I know; I'm sorry. It's just something stupid, don't worry about it."

"Nothing is stupid when it comes to you Quinn. Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's just...my ex used to tell me my fantasies were stupid and weird. Whenever I'd ask her to try something she'd say it was a dumb idea, but I tried everything she wanted to. Hers were a lot more out there than mine, but I never said anything because I wanted to make her happy. She said if it wasn't for her I'd be horrible in bed because I was too lame and simple. She made me think I'd never be good in that department if it wasn't with her. That's too much information to share I know, but I thought I'd warn you beforehand; especially since you've been talking about the subject for a little while now. I don't know if you're hinting at something or not. I know you have a lot of experience...I mean not a lot...it's not like you get around...you know what I'm saying. It's just I've only ever been with one person so I'm not really an expert in that field. Now I'm just rambling and you could totally stop me at any time."

"Breathe baby. I was just teasing you, partaking in some not so innocent flirting. I care about you, but sex is the farthest thing from my mind right now." Quinn stared at Rachel incredulously.

"Okay, so maybe that was a lie. Truthfully, all I'm focused on is our relationship and when the time comes for intercourse I want to make sure we're both ready. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. I can't say you don't turn me on, because you do, painfully so. You're a goddess and sometimes I have to hold myself back from ravishing you, but I can wait because you're totally worth waiting for."

"Thanks for understanding Rach," Quinn said planting a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Oh yeah, just so you know. You could probably lie on top of me and do nothing and I'd still orgasm just from the sheer beauty you possess," the small girl grinned and Quinn immediately slapped her arm.

"Now I know you've been taking pointers from Santana."

"Yeah, but I thought of that one all on my own."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special," the blond giggled.

"Well I have had almost two months of practice."

"You're cute when you're trying to be smooth."

"I'm not supposed to be cute Quinn. I'm supposed to come off as a big mac or whatever Santana calls it," Rachel huffed.

"First of all baby, a big mac is what you order from McDonald's and Santana is a creature unlike any other. She can't be replicated by you or anyone else for that matter. If I wanted someone like her I would have asked her out already. I don't want a carbon copy of her, I want you. I love your big vocabulary and ridiculously timely rants. I love how dorky you are and your abnormal love for Barbara Streisand and all things Broadway. You Rachel have the sexiest mind I've ever come across."

"Now who's stealing lines from Santana," Rachel laughed.

"I couldn't help it. It just flowed so well into my speech."

"Would it be weird if I said I really want to kiss you right now," Rachel asked licking her lips.

"No because I really want to kiss you too, but I have a feeling our friends with the cameras would have a field day."

"Maybe we could sneak away. There's a pavilion on the other side of the park, it looked pretty isolated when we drove up. I just want some alone time with you," Rachel pleaded.

"Twenty four hours every day not enough time for you," the taller grinned.

"You know what I mean Quinn. We spend twenty four hours together under the visual eye of the camera. I want alone time away from the cameras so that I don't have to constantly watch my interactions with you," she pouted.

"Okay, Okay, just don't make that face again. I'm powerless against the pout. If you can find a way to sneak us out of here, I'll follow."

"Don't worry Quinn. During my time here I have perfected the art of stealth. It's almost as if I'm some sort of super ninja."

"I think you should spend less time with Puck and Finn too," the taller girl deadpanned as she watched her best friend jump into a crouching tiger pose.

"Yeah that's definitely not going to draw attention to us babe," Quinn murmured, while she mentally face palmed.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm planning on exploring the physical side of the girl's relationship more. Some hot make out scenes are coming up. As a forewarning there will be some sex scenes coming up in the next few chapters. It will happen organically don't worry. I like hard-core smut (the smuttier the better for me); of course it would still be tasteful, but I prefer to write in detail. Let me know how smutty you'd like it to get or if you don't like things too raunchy you can let me know that as well. Again I appreciate all the feedback you give me for this story. Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thank you for all the kind reviews last chapter. Also, I'm glad to hear you all enjoy smut just as much as I do. Now I don't have to tone down future intimate scenes. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Mmmm"

"If you don't stop moaning like that I'm going to stop kissing you," Quinn mumbled against Rachel's lips.

"I can't help it baby," Rachel whined and latched onto pink lips again.

After excusing themselves… not so gracefully from the others, the pair had settled onto a picnic bench away from all prying eyes. Immediately after surveying the area to make sure they were truly alone, Rachel lunged for Quinn's lips. The two-some hadn't stopped since they arrived under the pavilion and that was well over thirty minutes ago.

"Mmmm"

"Rachel, I told you to stop making so much noise. The cameras are going to find us if you keep moaning that loudly," Quinn scolded.

"I can't help it Quinn; I'm a verbal person by nature due to my extraordinary lung capacity. Do you realize this is the first time we've kissed for more than a fraction of a second? We are engaging in a rather heated make-out session and my body is simply reacting accordingly. It's not an easy task to have to keep quiet during such an arousing activity," Rachel huffed.

"Y…You're aroused," the blond stuttered.

"Of course I am Quinn. I've been kissing the most beautiful woman in the world for over thirty minutes now; Kurt would be aroused. Why would you think I wouldn't be turned on right now? Do you not feel the same way about me," Rachel panicked.

"What…no…of course I do Rach. Nobody has ever turned me on as much as you do. It's just…I'm not used to anyone telling me I make them aroused. Jess used to tell me she had to look at porn before we were intimate just so she could get wet. I couldn't turn her on like a guy could. I tried really hard to keep her satisfied because sex was the only thing holding our relationship together; I guess I didn't do such a good job," the taller girl replied sadly.

"Well Jesse was an idiot. She only wanted to tear you down so that she would feel good about herself. Let me ask you a question; do you still have feelings for her," Rachel asked nervously.

"No…I'd rather die a horrible death than get back together with her. I know it doesn't make sense, but…when your first everything breaks you down so badly, it's hard to find your confidence again. I just assumed everyone else I dated would end up feeling the same way she did. I guess I always thought it was my fault…something was wrong with me."

"I honestly don't know how anyone could ever treat you like anything other than a queen. I know you've dealt with a lot in the past, but you have to do something for me; everyone who made you feel insecure let them go. Jess is not here, I am. I'm here telling you that you are the sexiest creature to ever walk the face of the planet. From your head to your toes, I can't get enough," Rachel said as she leaned in and placed a firm kiss on Quinn's lips.

"I love*_kiss*_ the way*_kiss_* your lips feel against mine*_kiss*_," Rachel whispered breathily.

"Mmmm"

"Now who's being too noisy," Rachel laughed and Quinn swatted her arm playfully.

"Thank you for being patient with me. I know it's not fun to have to deal with my insecurities all the time," Quinn said hanging her head.

"You deal with my insecurities every day so I don't want to hear it. We both have our weak points, but that is why we have each other as support. You're not comfortable with the physical aspect of our relationship and I'm still trying to navigate my way through the emotional part of it. The point is we will help each other, because I am more than happy to bring out your inner bad girl and you can teach me how to effectively communicate my feelings better."

"I think I can agree to that," Quinn responded as she pecked Rachel's lips.

"I think our help session should be put into effect immediately."

Quinn let out a squeal as Rachel crashed her lips into the blonde's own. After a few minutes of light brushes and firm pecks, the kiss began to deepen and hot fire began to permeate through the girl's veins. Rachel felt Quinn's hands tug at her waist as if trying to draw them closer together. Breaking the kiss and quickly turning her body, Rachel swung one leg over Quinn's lap and swiftly straddled her waist. The small brunette took a moment to slow things down, and stare lovingly into hazel eyes. Pressing her forehead to Quinn's and gently cupping the other girl's cheeks, Rachel sighed. Everything just felt so right.

"Hi," the petite girl whispered.

"Hey"

"I can't get over how lucky I am to have you. You are so far out of my league it's absolutely preposterous. If you think about it we're almost an exact replica of a modern day Beauty and the Beast. I'm not exactly a hideous creature who's been forced to live in seclusion due to an unfortunate curse, and am in no way forcing you to be with me. However, if you overlook those minor details we're the perfect fit."

"Baby we are nothing like Beauty and the Beast. You are way too beautiful to even be considered average. Honestly, a girl with your looks would have ruled my school, not gotten bullied. The only thing we could ever have in common with that story would hopefully be our incredible romance."

"You certainly are the charmer," Rachel smiled.

"I just state the truth."

"I wish I had known you in high school. You would have made everything better."

"I think everything happens when it's supposed to. Everything has a season and a time, right now is ours," Quinn stated.

Rachel just smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Tanned arms wrapped themselves around Quinn's neck and caressed the fine hairs that were currently standing on edge. This round of kissing was different; just as passionate, but softer…not as rushed and needy. Quinn's hands began to wander an aimless path until they reached their destination on Rachel's exposed thigh; the blond had never been more thankful for her best friend's attraction to tiny shorts. Rachel would almost never wear jeans, much to Quinn's dismay, but the plaid daisy duke shorts the brunette sported almost daily, was more than enough to make up for it. Feeling Rachel's tongue dart its way across her bottom lip, Quinn gasped. A soft moan fell from the taller girl's parted lips and Rachel took the opportunity to slide her wet tongue into Quinn's awaiting mouth. There was no fight for dominance; Quinn was more than happy to allow Rachel to take the lead. Light whimpers were beginning to fill the air and…

"Oh my…."

The two girls immediately jumped apart to see Finn slumped over the end of the picnic table. Hopping off of Quinn's lap and straightening her ensemble, Rachel stomped over to the boy.

"Finn, I hope you realize you've just interrupted one of the best intimate encounters I have ever experienced in my life. To make matters worse this is not the first time you have done such a thing. You're a very nice boy, but based on your obvious timing issues, I may have to inflict physical pain upon you."

The smaller girl received no response.

"Finn, are you listening to me," Rachel asked thoroughly annoyed.

"asdjkfgflf"

"I'm sorry Finn, I could not understand you. Could you repeat that?"

"I think we broke him," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel from behind.

"I think you broke him. You nearly broke me as well," the brunette giggled.

"What happened?"

The girl's turned their attention to a dazed Finn.

"I believe you may have experienced a slight loss in consciousness brought on by the visual of Quinn and I partaking in private activities."

The tall boy's eyes widened and the same haze seemed to reappear on his features.

"Finn, don't you dare pass out on me again," Rachel demanded.

"I think I need to lie down."

"What the heck is going on over here? I sent you to do a simple task…get the girls and bring them back."

All three roommates turned to see Santana approaching from the distance. Once she made her way under the pavilion, the Latina narrowed her eyes. Rachel and Quinn were standing cuddled up together, while Finn looked like he had just been knock over the head by a rainbow wearing unicorn.

"What the hell is wrong with him," she asked the two girls.

"He may have unintentionally caught us in a rather compromising position," Rachel explained.

"Oh gross, tell me you two weren't doing the nasty on the picnic table."

"I resent that accusation Santana. Quinn and I would never expose ourselves to the public; especially when there are innocent children around."

"Whatever, I just came to tell you we're leaving."

"What, no! We can't leave; I was finally getting my alone time with Quinn," Rachel said frustrated.

"I know Munch and I'm sorry, but those little booger eaters took over our spot. Kids now a days have no manners; they even had the nerve to threaten us," Santana shivered nervously as she recalled the earlier event.

"It's okay Rach, we can find someplace else to continue our previous activities," Quinn replied.

"Fine, but you owe me Santana," Rachel puffed and stormed off with Quinn in tow.

"What's going on?"

"Oh shut up and go back to sleep Big foot," Santana stalked off, but not before whacking Finn in the back of the head.

* * *

Boisterous laughter lifted up into rafters and echoed through the entire building. After relishing in their much needed day off, the seven roommates met back up with Kurt and Mercedes for dinner.

"Oh My Gosh dude, did she seriously say that," Sam snickered.

"I kid you not. After she stole the shirt right from underneath my arm, she took my cart and zoomed off yelling 'later suckers'. Who knew the elderly could be so fierce," Kurt chuckled and a fresh wave of laughter came over the table.

"That's the funniest shit I've ever heard. I hope you got her number because I definitely want to pay her a visit," Puck said with an evil smirk.

"That's just foul, she was old for goodness sake, but then again you like anyone that has two legs and can walk," Kurt teased.

"You know me so well, but you forgot something. They have to have a hole too, doesn't matter what kind as long as it's there."

Everyone's face scrunched in absolute horror.

"That's just nasty," Santana gagged.

"What, it's true," Puck defended.

"It doesn't matter anyway Puck, because you wouldn't stand a chance. She was like a senior version of Santana. To be quite honest I thought she may have been related to you," Kurt smirked at the Latina.

"Oh shit, I wonder if my abuela escaped from her senior home again. Last time she walked out because the chef refused to make her Chorizo y Longanizas_ and Paella. They found her two hours away at some Spanish restaurant eating in her house shoes_," the Latina responded in a serious tone causing the roommates to howl.

Rachel was the first one to calm down and come to her senses. She scanned the table and smiled. Everyone was getting along so well. The brunette had been afraid that when they met up it would start World War III again, but she had been pleasantly surprised. Kurt entered the restaurant with almost a new attitude; the wind of arrogance and entitlement no longer surrounded him. She figured that after the verbal smack down between Mercedes and Santana, he probably did some soul searching. Rachel knew what it felt like to have no friends… no one in your corner and it was lonely. The boy probably realized that in order to make it in the house he needed to have allies instead of enemies. It was rather amazing to watch; Kurt was finally making an effort to become part of their family. Rachel couldn't say the same about Mercedes however. The girl had walked in with the same diva attitude as always. It was going to take more than a fight with Santana to break her.

"I think we should go out tonight since we're all having so much fun," Brittany said with excitement.

"Fuck yeah, I haven't brought a girl home in two weeks," Puck spoke.

"That's because everyone you asked turned down the offer," Sam chuckled.

"Hey, I don't see you or Finn hitting anything up."

"That's because we have standards," Sam grinned.

"Yeah standards; plus, I don't sleep with a chick unless I know her. That's how you get diseases or least that's what my mom told me," Finn said.

"Whatever dudes, I still get more ladies than you two," Puck stated happily.

"So does that mean we're going out," Brittany asked.

"Yeah Britt, oh I know. We should try out that club on the avenue. It's supposed to have really good music," Quinn replied.

"You mean the one with the neon sign on the front," Rachel inquired.

"Yeah that one; Dani told me it's one of the best clubs in Phoenix."

At the mention of Dani's name, Rachel tensed slightly. She wasn't as threatened by the other girl any more now that she and Quinn were sort of together, but there was still an air of discomfort with the blue eyed girl.

"What are we waiting for, let's blow this joint," Puck shouted earning some concerned glares from other patrons.

* * *

When the roommates arrived to the club they were shocked to say the least. On the outside everything seemed normal, but once their feet crossed into the inside they entered into a whole new world. The place itself looked like every other dance club in town, but the people were definitively different. Some of the men were a tad more feminine than average and a few of the woman were overtly masculine. The dance floor was packed just like any other club, but in this case the partners were switched; women danced closely with other women and men grinded with men.

"Dude, is this like a gay bar or something," Finn asked.

"I think it is," Sam shrugged.

"It's my own personal heaven," Kurt squealed and took off in search of a potential man.

"Did you know it was a gay club princess," Santana asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I promise you guys I didn't know. I thought it was just another fancy dance club. I wouldn't have told you guys to come here if I knew," Quinn panicked.

"Relax Quinn, I'm just playing. I'm glad you brought us here actually, gay clubs play the best music."

"So you're not mad," the blond asked.

"No, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my dance on. Come on Britt, you can be my fake girlfriend for the night. Some of these broads look like they're in heat and I don't want to deal with no horny ass lesbians tonight," Santana said as she pulled Brittany into the thick crowd.

"Would it be totally gay if I got one of these guys to suck me off in the bathroom," Puck asked scanning the club.

Finn and Sam turned to the other boy with their jaws dropped.

"Hooking up with another dude definitely makes you gay," Finn replied.

"Really gay," Sam added.

"Why, it would only be a one-time deal. I mean a blow job is a blow job right? Plus half the dudes in here look like chicks anyway."

"Are you serious right now," Sam asked curiously.

"Look man, it's been a while okay. I've been so horny for the past week it's starting to get painful. I just need a quick release and who better than someone who actually likes giving head. It's not like I'm going to fuck them or anything. I'd try and score a chick, but I don't believe in that converting bullshit; last time I tried, I couldn't pee straight for a month."

"I hate to interrupt this vile conversation, oh wait…on second hand, I don't. I understand that you are experiencing a severe case of sexual frustration Noah, but if you would please restrain yourself from speaking about such topics around me or Quinn it would be greatly appreciated," Rachel said.

"Sorry Rachel," Puck apologized.

"Yeah, sorry Rachel," Finn gave her a lopsided smile.

"I need a drink," Sam shook his head and took off in the direction of the bar. Finn and Puck followed behind.

"I'm really excited about being here," Rachel said.

"It's alright I guess," Mercedes grumbled.

Rachel mentally rolled her eyes. All she wanted to do was take Quinn to middle of the dance floor and show her how much she wanted her, but no…she was too busy trying to keep their resident diva happy. She internally cursed her caring nature. The upside to being in a gay club, nobody would notice nor would they care if two women were dancing suggestively with one another. The cameras would be none the wiser because everyone in the club, including a few of her roommates were allowing their gay to shine through. Brittany and Santana looked like they were having dry sex in the middle of the floor, Kurt had found a cute boy at the bar and was currently tongue tied…literally, and Puck…well he resembled a scavenger looking for prey.

"Maybe you should go dance Mercedes, it looks like a lot of fun," Rachel enticed.

"No, I'm good."

Rachel huffed. She was tired of the other girl's attitude and she wanted to have some fun with Quinn while she could.

"Well Quinn and I are going to dance. If you need anything the boys are at the bar."

With that being said, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. The pair situated themselves right next to Santana and Brittany. The small brunette began a gentle sway of her hips, while Quinn looked on in amazement. Raising her hands and guiding her fingers through luscious dark locks, Rachel turned so that she was no longer facing her best friend. From this position Quinn was able to get a better view of Rachel's tiny, but perky ass. Still moving her hips to the music, Rachel peeked over her shoulder and motioned Quinn forward with her index finger. The blond licked her lips and moved behind Rachel eagerly. Feeling the other girl's presence behind her, Rachel back up until her bottom was pressed flushed against Quinn's front. Pale arms encircled around her waist coming to rest on her abdomen, and in turn tan arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. The brunette moaned as she felt the swell of her best friend's breast on her back; the sound caused Quinn to grind harder into Rachel. Airy whimpers and quiet moans sounded from both girls; heat flooded through their bodies. They had been so wound up from their previous encounter at the park; all that sexual energy was now making its way to the dance floor. Rachel couldn't stand it anymore, needing to see those hazel eyes, she turned to face her friend; what she saw knocked the air right out of her lungs. Quinn's face was flushed and her eyes were dilated. Her breath was coming out in harsh pants and Rachel saw pure lust swirling on her features.

"Fuck," Rachel shivered.

"I thought you didn't curse," Quinn teased.

"I…I…I…"

"Have I rendered you speechless," Quinn asked seductively.

"I swear if you keep talking like that I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"Nobody has ever made me feel this way."

"I know. I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want you right now," Rachel whimpered.

Instead of responding, Quinn pulled Rachel closer and slid her hands lower until they rested firmly against Rachel's ass. With the amount of force Quinn was putting into each thrust, the small brunette was sure she would cum just from the feeling of their pelvis's colliding. Rachel was taken by surprise when Quinn's thigh slipped in between her legs and continued its assault. Her head quickly became too heavy at the new sensation and she dropped it onto the blonde's shoulder.

By the end of the night the sexual tension between the two girls was at a dangerous high. They could barely look at each other for fear of breaking their cover. Rachel ran her fingers through her hair; after tonight she needed a very cold shower.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sorry for not update last Wednesday and Friday; exams pretty much kicked my butt. This chapter may not be the greatest because my brain is still partially fried, but I hope you enjoy it any way. Thanks to all people who read, review, and alert this story; all of you make my day. Even if don't review, knowing that other people are enjoying my story is enough for me.

* * *

"Hey baby."

Quinn shuddered as she felt a rush of warm air tickle her ear from the breathy whisper; small yet strong arms wrapped themselves around her frame, encasing her in their warmth. Rotating her head to the side, hazel eyes came into direct contact with Rachel.

"What are you doing Rach? I thought you wanted to keep a low profile. We aren't exactly flying under the radar right now," the blond whispered as she turned to face Rachel.

"Relax baby, the cameras aren't here yet and all the roommates are still asleep. I just wanted to get my morning greeting in before everything became too crazy," Rachel pouted.

Quinn giggled at the expression on the other girl's face. "You're cute when you act like a five year old."

"If I didn't adore you as much as I do, I would be thoroughly offended right now, which would resort in a long winded lecture on proper etiquette and manners."

"Well I'm glad you like me so much or else I would be in for a serious treat," Quinn sarcastically replied.

"It's obvious you have no desire to receive your daily affection from me. If you keep this up I will be sure to send you to the metaphoric dog house," the brunette huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm just kidding baby. If it's okay with you I think I'd like my morning hug now."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn. The taller girl was standing in front of her with her head bent shyly and bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Rachel sighed, she couldn't be mad at Quinn when she looked like that. Stepping closer she enveloped the other girl in a bone crushing hug.

"This isn't fair, I'm supposed to be mad at you," Rachel said quietly into Quinn's ear.

"I don't like to play fair," the blond laughed, causing Rachel to abruptly pull away and take a step back.

"You trickster…you played me. I invented that move at the tender age of four years old to get my way and you used it against me. It's only supposed to work for me, you traitor!"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh harder at Rachel's tantrum.

"This is most certainly not funny Quinn. You are definitely in the dog house now." The blond cackled even louder. "Keep laughing. You won't think it's so hilarious when I cancel our surprise date for tonight."

Hearing the serious tone in Rachel's voice, Quinn quickly calmed down and straightened up.

"You were planning a surprise for me later?"

"Yes, it's been three days since we've had any alone time and I just wanted to do something special for you."

Rachel didn't have time to elaborate into further detail before Quinn's lips smashed into her own. After the initial shock wore off, the smaller girl kissed back just as eagerly.

"Ugh sick. Can you two keep it in your pants for at least five minutes?"

The pair sprung apart at the sound of an intruder's voice. Trying in vain to erase the rapid blush that was building on both their faces, Rachel and Quinn looked up to see Santana and Brittany staring back at them with matching smirks.

"W…we…were…umm…just making breakfast," Rachel stuttered still reeling from the unexpected kiss.

"Is that what the kids are calling it now days," Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Leave them alone San, it's cute," Brittany cut in.

"It's not cute, it's disgusting."

"I thought you liked watching hot girls make out," Brittany looked to Santana confused.

"I do sometimes, but these two aren't hot."

"Coming from the girl who's always on my back about intimate affairs, that means a lot. Clearly you're just jealous because Quinn and I exude a hotness you could only dream of possessing," Rachel replied.

"I'm proud Munchkin, you're like a little mini-me; I've taught you well. Now to continue with my previous comment, I can't find you two hot; it's illegal. You're my little sisters, it would be wrong if I thought about you guys in that way. I'm not saying thoughts haven't crossed my mind because boy have they. When Munchkin wears those really tiny shorts and princess puts on those jeans that make her ass…mmm"

The other three girls raised their eyebrows at the sound of Santana moaning.

"Umm San," Brittany spoke up, effectively breaking the trance the Latina was in.

"Oh umm sorry," Santana coughed awkwardly. "Like I was saying, you two are beautiful, but that's as far as I can take it. Trust me if I didn't think of you as family I'd perv on you every chance I got; before I got to know you that's all did to be honest. Since relationships have changed though, I have to keep things in check. Can't have people thinking I'm into incest, now can I?"

"You do know that we aren't related by blood right," Rachel asked.

"Of course I know that, it still doesn't stop me from claiming you as my sisters. I don't care whether we have the same blood running through our veins or not, you two are a part of me. In my heart it feels like we're biologically connected."

"Aww, that was sweet," Quinn smiled and leaped into Santana's arms.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all sappy on me."

"Santana," Rachel whispered.

"What Munch?"

"I think you need to talk to someone," the smaller girl said as she pointed to a sad looking Brittany.

Stepping out of Quinn's embrace, Santana made her way over to Brittany. Lifting the girl's downcast head with her finger, the Latina frowned when she saw hurt swirling through blue eyes.

"Britt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Please tell me. Whatever I may have said to upset you I sincerely apologize."

"It's stupid," Brittany sniffled.

"I guarantee you it's not stupid," Santana tried to reassure her.

"I guess I just felt sort of left out. You guys are forming this family and I don't feel included. I know Rachel is my friend and Quinn is my best friend, but I don't understand where I stand with you. Sometimes I think besides Quinn, you're the closest person to me in this house, but then you go and say stuff like that and I get confused. Is there a reason why you don't want to be that close to me," the blue eyed girl asked in a broken voice.

"You listen to me; you're always going to be a part of my family. I just connect with you in a different way than I connect with them. Rachel and Quinn are my sisters, but you could never be like a sibling to me; you are the exact opposite of that. Besides were you even listening to what I just said? I can't find my sisters hot and you my dear I find to be incredibly sexy," Santana responded with a wink causing Brittany to visibly blush.

"Okay"

"Okay? Is that all you have to say," the Latina smiled, lifting the taller girl off of the ground in her strong embrace.

"San put me down," Brittany giggled in the brunette's arms.

"I don't think so. I'm going to make sure you never doubt me again."

"You two are almost as cute as me and Rach," Quinn teased, interrupting the moment between her friends.

"Shut up princess."

"Good one San, I think the three of us are making you soft," Quinn replied.

"I will never be soft, I'm a fucking badass. Bitches know not to step to me, I don't care what any of you have to say," the Latina puffed and waltzed out of the kitchen with her head held high in pride.

"She's cute when she tries to act tough," Brittany chuckled causing Rachel and Quinn to join in the laughter as well.

"I'm going to take a shower before the crew gets here. It's weird when they film me washing myself; it makes me feel like such a…"

"Exhibitionist, I know; I feel like that too. Quinn made me read this book about a man who was a voyeur and at first I thought that meant that he was some sort of sailor or adventurer, but I was wrong. He just liked to watch his female neighbor through her window. It wasn't creepy because she was an exhibitionist; she got off on people watching her, especially when she was naked. They had this weird relationship, which was really interesting. I didn't realize it until I read the book, but I'm a little bit of an exhibitionist too. When the cameras film me it's awkward at first, but then Santana usually comes in and I think it's hot," Brittany said causing Rachel and Quinn to stare at her with wide eyes.

"On that note I'm going to excuse myself. Oh and Quinn maybe you should slow down on those novels you require Brittany to read," Rachel said as she placed a chaste kiss to Quinn's lips before walking off.

"Is Rachel ashamed because she has an inappropriate kink? She really shouldn't be, it's perfectly natural to want to free yourself from the norms and stipulations society tries to oppress us with. She should take ownership of her body and do with it as she pleases," Brittany stated looking to Quinn.

"Maybe we should pull back on the literature from the feminist movement," the shorter blond responded.

"Why, that's my favorite genre. They use big words and it makes me feel smarter when I can read the books without your help. Don't I sound more educated lately?"

"Hey Britt, can I ask you something serious," Quinn asked suddenly.

"Yeah"

"Was what you said to Santana true? Do you really feel left out?"

Brittany let out a sigh. "I know you guys care about me, but sometimes I feel like you three have this understanding and I'm not a part of it. Rachel and Santana are super close and you and I are best friends, but now that you and Rach are dating I feel sort of out of the loop. You tell her everything, and sometimes it just makes me sad. Rachel still goes to Santana for advice, but I feel like you no longer want to hang with me unless it's for tutoring. I love you and Rach together and I'd never try and get in the way of that. I know it's stupid, but I feel like my best friend and my rock is slipping away from me and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere Britt and I'm sorry if I made you feel any different. I admit I have been wrapped up in my relationship with Rachel, but that doesn't mean I don't have time for you. Rachel is my best friend and future girlfriend, but you're my backbone and support system. When I needed advice on Rach and I's relationship who did I come to?"

"Me," Brittany replied uncertain.

"When we got into that huge fight and she said those hurtful things to me, who held me until I fell asleep?"

"Me"

"Who was the one that offered to kick her butt when I finally stopped crying?"

"Me," the taller blond replied with more confidence.

"Who found me in the closet having a mental breakdown after my father called and cursed me after almost eight years of forgetting my existence, telling me that a vile dyke like myself being on the show would soil the family name? Who was with me when I signed documents to legally change my last name at my parent's insistence? It was only the second week here and you could have walked away and not gotten involved, but you stayed with me. You held my hand through it all and you kept your promise and didn't utter a word to the rest of the roommates. You never asked questions, you just held me. You never pressured me to talk and you still don't. You never cared whether you had my back story and I appreciated that. You were there when Rachel couldn't be. You're the only one who knows me as Quinn Fabray and I don't take that lightly. Rachel gives me the strength to move forward, but you are the pillar that keeps me rooted. Both you and Rach mean the world to me, and from now on when I fall I know I have two hands ready to catch me. Rachel may know everything there is to know about my life, but you are a part of my heart just like she is. I hope you know you're going to be getting a lot of collect calls from California after we leave here."

Brittany looked at the other girl, tears filling her eyes. "You really want to keep being friends after this," she asked hopeful.

"Of course I do. I need someone to talk me out of flying to New York and strangling Rach when she gets on my nerves," Quinn giggled.

Brittany didn't reply but instead crushed Quinn in a tight hug. "I love you Quinn Fabray. I don't care if that's not your last name anymore, but I wanted to let you know I love the real you too. I'm sorry I questioned our friendship."

"Don't apologize Britt, we all give in to our insecurities once in a while. Just as long as you know in the back of your mind that I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks Q"

"No problem love bug. What do you say we go spy on Santana and Rach?"

Brittany jumped up and down giddily and the two blondes raced out of the kitchen.

* * *

Twelve hours and two spy missions later, Quinn and Brittany were seated with the rest of their housemates at one of the finest restaurants in Phoenix, courtesy of their boss Alexandra.

"Alexandra is a baller; this place is freaking amazing," Puck spoke loudly.

"If you don't lower your cave man voice this freaking amazing place is going kick our freaking asses out," Santana hissed.

"I hate to say this, but Santana's right. This is a five star restaurant not the Waffle house, we have to be on our best behavior," Kurt stated.

Thankfully the rest of dinner went off without hitch.

"After dinner I'm going to take you somewhere special," Rachel leaned over and whispered into Quinn's ear.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. We have to sneak out again if that's okay with you."

"Yeah it's fine, as long as I get to be with you," Quinn replied.

Rachel nodded sadly. All this sneaking around business was really getting to the both of them. She knew Quinn was growing particularly tired of having to keep up with the charade. From the cameras perspective they barely looked like best friends, but Rachel needed it to be that way for a while. She loved Quinn, but she was in no way ready to announce it to the world. She had come a long way, but those insecurities still lingered in the back of her head.

After dinner Rachel and Quinn made their fine-tuned escape out of the restaurant without being noticed. As they approached their car the small brunette scurried ahead of her best friend and rushed to open the door.

"Are you on gentle woman duty tonight," Quinn teased.

"I told you I wanted to impress you tonight. I want to make sure you know how much I care about you."

The drive was silent, only filled with the sounds of a jazz mix C.D Rachel made for the special occasion.

Thirty minutes in, Quinn began to get antsy. "Are we almost there Rach?"

"Actually we're here," Rachel answered as she put the car in park.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," the blonde said clearly confused.

"Just wait."

Rachel hopped out of the car and ran to the other side to let Quinn out. The taller girl looked around, taking in their surroundings. The car was parked in the middle of a small clearing that had a perfect view of the open night sky.

"This is beautiful Rach."

"It is isn't it?"

"What's that in your hand," Quinn asked interrupting Rachel out of her thoughts.

"It's a blanket. I thought maybe we could lie on top of the car and watch the stars for a while," the brunette smiled nervously.

"I'd love that," Quinn placed a quick kiss to Rachel lips.

The pair settled themselves on the hood of the SUV and cuddled into one another underneath the blanket. Ten minutes of comfortable silence was broken when Rachel spoke up.

"Quinn"

"Yeah Rach"

"I've been doing some thinking…about us."

Quinn immediately sat up on her elbows and faced the other girl. "What about us," she asked hesitantly.

"We've been casually dating for a little while now and well…I think it's time for a change. I don't want us to casually see each other any longer."

"Do you not want to be with me anymore? Did I do something wrong," Quinn panicked.

"What…no, of course I do." Rachel took a deep breath and started over.

"I want to be with you for as long as you will have me Quinn. What I'm saying is that I want us to make a commitment to each other. I don't plan on dating anyone else while I'm here and you have made it perfectly clear you share the same sentiment. I brought you out here tonight to ask you if you would be willing to commit to me. I'm not ready to scream it from the mountain tops just yet and I don't know when I will be but I want to take that next step with you." Cupping the sides of Quinn's face with her hands, Rachel smiled. "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Quinn sat slack jawed. She definitely hadn't seen that one coming, but then again Rachel was always full of surprises. Unable to form a coherent sentence, she nodded her head rapidly in response and launched herself into Rachel's arms. An innocent embrace quickly escalated into a not so innocent tongue duel in a matter of minutes. After twenty long minutes of torturous heated kisses, Rachel climbed on top of a very worked up Quinn. Pale hands made their way to the brunette's back side and gave a harsh squeeze; Rachel hissed at the somewhat painful yet pleasurable sensation. Pink lips found their way to porcelain skin and began to suck fervently at the exposed creaminess on Quinn's neck. The heat was quickly rising between the two girls and the tension was now palpable; both girls were covered in a thin layer of sheen from the exertion. As Rachel squirmed in arousal on top of her girlfriend a small bead of sweat slowly crept its way down her forehead, dripping off and landing onto Quinn's kiss bruised neck. Rachel couldn't help it, the way the tiny drop of water dribbled of off her so sensually and landed on the darkening spot made her weak. Throwing one leg over Quinn's, she swiftly straddled the taller girl's thigh. The logical portion of her brain was no longer in control; all she knew was there was a tremendous ache in between her legs and if she didn't take care of it soon she might just explode. Kisses became more desperate as their hips began to subtly rock into each other unconsciously. Their bodies were completely on auto-pilot; they knew they were taking things a bit fast, but neither could find the strength to stop. Grinding her core more forcefully into Quinn's jean clad thigh, Rachel let out a breathy moan.

"Oh god Quinn, you feel so good," Rachel panted as buried her face in the crook of girlfriend's neck.

The pleasure she was receiving was starting to become too much. She was moments away from that ultimate release, but she needed to know that Quinn was right there with her. Willing herself to hold out, Rachel lifted herself up onto her elbows and the sight she was met with almost made her unravel on the spot. Quinn's eyes were squeezed shut in pure, unadulterated bliss and her forehead was furrowed.

"Quinn baby, look at me," Rachel croaked out.

Quinn's eyes blasted open and Rachel gasped at the amount lust she saw. In that moment she knew that Quinn was ready just as much as she was. The pace of their hips began to double and soon loud moans filled the air.

"Rach…I…I'm…so close," Quinn whispered breathlessly.

"I know b…baby…I…I'm right there too."

"I'm…gonna…"

"Cum for me baby," Rachel panted, desperately needing to watch the woman she loves come apart.

"Ahhh, RACHEL!" Quinn's back arched violently as she came with soft whimper and Rachel followed right behind with a piercing cry of her own; the sight of the blond coming making it impossible for her to hold her orgasm any longer. The pair continued to gently rock into each other until their orgasms subsided. Rachel rolled off of Quinn as they continued to come down from their highs.

"I…I love you Rach."

Rachel turned her head and smiled. "I love you too baby, but I really don't think I will be able to drive us back home." The pair broke into tired giggles.

"I know we didn't go all the way, but I want you to know what happened just now was still really special. I've only let one other person have that part of me, so it's sort of a big deal," Quinn said softly.

"I'm glad you allowed me the honor to explore that realm with you. Like I said before I'm one hundred percent committed to you and only you for as long as you will have me. I'm serious about us Quinn and I want us to have a future long after this house," Rachel responded as she placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

"No matter what I'm always going to be there for you baby," Rachel yawned and snuggled further into Quinn's side.

"I'll always be there for you too Rach."

* * *

**A/N:** Things are heating up and will only continue to get hotter. I just finished their first official sex scene, so I look forward to you reading that. Thank you again for reading and reviewing, they definitely make my day.


	22. Chapter 22

"Alright bitches, time to take a vote," Santana yelled as she made her way into her bedroom where the rest of her roommates were residing.

"What are you talking about San," Quinn inquired.

"I'm tired of sitting in this house all day; I want to get out and have some fun. No offense; but you losers are as boring as a Cheers marathon on a Friday night."

"Hey I like Cheers," Sam interjected.

"Whatever Goldie Locks, all I'm saying is, we need to stop being so lazy and try something new. Our time is almost up in the house and all we've done so far is eat, sleep, work, and party. I don't want my experience to be wasted on things I could easily do back home. I want to hang with my roomie crew and bust Phoenix wide open."

"Santana's right; we do need to try something new. I say we go swimming. We haven't gone to the pool the whole time we've been here," Finn responded.

"I'm down to see some hot ladies in bikinis," Puck agreed.

"I am in need of a tan; the ghost look is not the most appealing on me. Oh and I just purchased a new sun screen the other day; you know I had to get a lotion that went along with my new skin regiment. With this harsh sun and my sensitive pores, my poor skin was in need of stronger protection," Kurt stated.

"Yay, I brought the cutest bikini from home and now I get to wear it," Brittany said happily.

"So I guess it's settled then. To the pool we go," Quinn jumped up, grabbing ahold of Brittany's arm. All the roommates raced to get ready with the exception of Santana and Rachel who were still trying to process the recent event.

"What the hell just happened," Santana growled.

"You went and opened your big mouth that's what happened," Rachel hissed.

"Why the heck are you mad at me?"

"It was your bright idea to have every one take part in an excursion to the community pool."

"It wasn't even my idea. I was thinking about something cool like bungee jumping, not swimming in a bacteria infested tub."

"Well why didn't you stop them," Rachel raised her voice.

"Okay first off…I'm going to need you to lower your voice. This isn't my fault, once they get an idea stuck in those little pea brains of theirs it's no stopping them. I'm just as irritated as you are; I already called the damn bungee place and made an appointment, now I have to call and cancel it. Wait a second…I know why I'm mad, but why the hell are you pissed? You get to watch your woman splash around in a bathing suit all day; most people would be overjoyed right now."

Rachel groaned. "That's why I don't want to go."

"Okay now I'm definitely not following you," the Latina said confused.

"You remember when I took Quinn out a few days nights ago?" Santana nodded in response.

"Well after I asked her to be my girlfriend, things got…a little heated," Rachel blushed.

"How heated"

"We ended up hurningonthecer"

"I'm sorry I couldn't understand that. Would you mind repeating that," Santana smirked.

"We partook in intimate acts on the hood of the car," Rachel harshly whispered.

"Gross, you didn't leave any left-over juices on the hood did you?"

"Of course we didn't, that's appalling. Plus there was no way we could even leave such fluids behind; we were fully clothed after all."

Santana broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "Wait, please tell me you did not hump your girlfriend fully clothed."

Rachel just huffed and looked away, causing Santana to double over.

"Oh my gosh, you did. What are you in high school? The last time I dry humped someone was in the tenth grade."

"Santana it is not funny. It was a special moment we shared and it meant a lot to both of us. Just because we did not go all the way does not mean it was any less amazing. It was the most incredible experience I have ever had. Humping her fully clothed as you so put it was a million times more fulfilling than all the sex you and I have ever had combined. So you can laugh as much as you want to, but you nor anyone else can take that away from me," Rachel stated with confidence.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Munch. If it was special for you two that's all that matters. I just didn't know twenty-one year olds still got down like that. Besides what does any of this have to do with you not wanting to go swimming?"

"I can't stop thinking about that night. Every time I get close to her my body lights on fire. It's only been six days and I already feel as though I might explode. I've never felt this way with any one before, but I fear she has caused me to enter into a dangerous state of arousal. I'm no longer just turned on, I'm…horny," the petite girl whispered as if it were some type of forbidden secret.

"So basically you're afraid if you see her in a bikini you'll go all lion hunter on her and fuck her senseless in front of everybody."

"Must you be so vulgar? But to answer your question, I am slightly afraid that my self-control will be non-existent upon viewing Quinn's bare body, yes."

"That's all you had to say kiddo; your big sis got this one covered. When you feel that urge come over you all you have to do is think of something that disgust you; like your dads having loud, rough, head board banging sex."

"That is absolutely vile. Why on earth would you put such a visual in my head? I wanted something to distract me, not squelch my sexual appetite all together. That's just…so wrong," Rachel gagged and began to bang her head against the wall.

"I wonder which one likes to take it up the ass?"

"You disgust me. You're nothing but a filthy pig," the smaller brunette shouted as she ran out of the room.

"Yeah well at least you're not thinking about jumping your girlfriend's bones anymore," Santana mumbled and grinned.

* * *

The housemates were pleasantly surprised when they entered the community pool area. They thought that there would be underage children lining the fences, but boy were they wrong. Most of the people surrounding the pool looked to be of college age and were quite attractive.

"Score, dibs on the hot blonde in the polka dots," Puck shouted as he ran past the lifeguard station into the pool area.

"Does anybody else feel like we've entered spring break all of a sudden," Sam asked.

"I don't understand; when I researched community pools in our area this place came up. I admit my initial reaction was one of hesitance because it certainly did not resemble the YMCA pool I swam in as a child, but I just assumed it was a new age type of thing. I didn't know…"

"Hey Rachel, have you ever noticed when you get nervous or mad you talk differently. It's like you become a genious and just can't stop the words from coming out. I mean you talk a lot already, but it gets worse during those times. You use a lot of big words too, it's kind of cool," Brittany interrupted.

Rachel ducked her head. "I have been known to ramble in times of stress. At least you're not subjected to my former high school self, I'm sure you would have thrown iced drinks at her," she laughed awkwardly; none of the roommates except for Quinn really knew the insecurities that surrounded her speech. Following high school she had worked so hard to try and normalize her speech pattern, and it worked for the most part, unless she entered stressful or uncomfortable situations.

Sensing the shift in mood, Quinn bent down and whispered into Rachel's ear. "I bet I would have loved her as much as I love you."

All the petite brunette could do was look up and smile. The one thing she absolutely loved about her girlfriend was that Quinn could always make things better.

"Enough chit chat, I'm getting bored. You rolling with me Brit," Santana asked.

Brittany was stunned, but shock quickly gave way to a smile and nod. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Santana to invite Brittany to tag along…actually it had become somewhat routine, but this was the first time Santana had extended an invitation to hang out while other attractive girls were present. Usually the Latina would be more focused with getting her mack on with random woman while Brittany would respectfully give her space.

"Peace out bitches, me and Britt are going to get our swim on. Well she's going to get her swim on, I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the show," the Latina winked at a crimson faced Brittany.

"Oh yeah and Andy…make sure you get it all on camera buddy. I want to be able to rewind this episode back over and over again," Santana said causing the camera crew to silently giggle and the rest of the roommates to shake their heads.

"There's an empty space over there if you want to sit and talk for a little while," Quinn whispered to Rachel.

"Okay"

The pair broke away from the rest of the pack and settled near the edge of the pool away from all of the action. Usually Rachel would have been talking a mile a minute about Quinn and how beautiful she thought the blond looked, but instead she just seemed distant and withdrawn. After minutes of sitting in uncomfortable silence, Quinn spoke up.

"Are you okay baby," she asked, concern evident in her voice. Quinn gently pulled Rachel's hand into her lap and intertwined their fingers.

"Huh…oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Rach. I know when something is bothering you."

"It's nothing, I promise," the brunette lied again.

"Talk to me Rach, did I do something wrong? I mean you were happy when we got here; did I say something…"

"Just drop it Quinn. I don't need you to psychoanalyze every little detail of my life. Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I'm obligated to tell you everything that's going on with me. Geeze...why are you so needy," Rachel snapped, pulling her hand out of her girlfriend's grasp.

Quinn lowered her head as she felt tears start to spring from behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you mad. I'll leave you alone now," the taller girl whispered in a broken voice and positioned her body to stand.

Quickly shooting a hand out, Rachel grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's wrist.

"Please sit back down…please."

Quinn nodded and took a seat beside Rachel, careful to leave a good amount space between the two.

"Don't do that. I don't want you to be cautious around me," Rachel pleaded as she closed the gap and held Quinn's hand in her own. "I'm so sorry I snapped at you. You didn't do anything to deserve that and I'm so sorry. I was in a weird place mentally and emotionally and I took it out on you."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Quinn said softly.

"I do though. You remember when I told you my insecurities get the best of me sometimes?" Quinn nodded in response. "Well this was one of those times. I was fine, but then Santana started flirting with Brittany and something inside my head just snapped. I was all of a sudden filled with this overwhelming sense of jealousy."

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"It was jealousy over the fact that it was so easy for them to flirt on camera like that; they didn't care if the footage aired on national television. I felt angry at myself because I'm too much of a coward to do that with you. I have to take you to the middle of nowhere to express how I feel and it shouldn't be that way. Santana isn't even dating Brittany and yet she still treats her better than I treat you. It feels like I've made you into my dirty little secret and that's not fair to you, but at the same time I don't know if I'm ready for that next step; which in reality makes it even worse. You shouldn't be someone's secret, I should be yelling from the mountain tops and…."

"Breathe Rachel," Quinn instructed. Rachel took a few calming breaths and tried to speak again, but was interrupted.

"I need you to listen to me…I mean really listen. I'm not your dirty little secret and I never thought I was. It's not like you make us hide when we go out in public, unless there are cameras around. You hold my hand when we walk down the street, you kiss me in diners, and you told the roommates about us. We aren't hiding from the world; we're just keeping our relationship away from the prying eyes of the camera. I understand you're hesitant to open your private life to the cameras and I'm okay with that. I like the idea of keeping our relationship low key because then it's only for us, not for anyone else."

"Do you really mean that," Rachel sniffled.

"Yeah, I love you Rach and nothing is going to change that."

"I love you too Quinn…so much."

"Now if we could just work on your regression and agression problem you'd be perfect," the blond teased.

"I'm sorry about that again."

"Hey, stop apologizing. What's done is done; leave the past behind. Everyone learns from their mistakes, it just takes your thick skull a little longer to absorb," Quinn grinned.

"I resent that," Rachel pouted.

"I bet you do baby. Enough of the serious talk, we came here to have fun," Quinn giggled as she began to strip down into her bikini.

Rachel stared in awe as exposed porcelain skin came into sight, their argument long forgotten. She couldn't even focus on the bathing suit Quinn was wearing because all her eyes could see were abs, boobs, and butt. Her girlfriend's backside had to be some sort of amazing miracle, it was so plump and juicy, and all she wanted to do was reach her hands out and grab…

"You coming baby," Quinn asked in a sultry tone.

"If you keep talking like that I will be in a minute." Rachel immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Quinn smirked wickedly and leaned in close to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "Is that a promise because that certainly sounds like something I'd enjoy watching," she purred.

Rachel eyes rolled in their sockets and she was pretty sure drool had made its way out of her mouth. When their relationship first started to become more physical Quinn had been self- conscious and unsure. Even though they were only making out…quite intensely, the blond would become shy and clam up. As time went on however, Quinn quickly became more comfortable and now she was a master in the art of seduction. She reminded Rachel of a skilled lioness right before she pounced on her prey.

"I…I…th…think I'm…umm…stay…here."

Quinn chuckled. "Suit yourself, but this heat is scorching and I must cool down."

The blond lifted herself off of the edge and eased herself into the water, the action causing her triceps and biceps to flex. Rachel watched as her girlfriend dunked her entire body under the water and re-emerged with large droplets cascading down every inch of delicious skin. Feeling that familiar coiling deep within her belly, Rachel immediately tried to focus her mind. She tried redirecting her brain elsewhere and even broke into a long Hebrew chant she vaguely remembered from her grandmother, but none of it seemed to work. After three minutes of trying and failing, Rachel begrudgingly gave in to Santana's idea; it was sick and perverse, but she really had no other choice.

"Hey baby, it's really nice in here."

Rachel looked down and saw that Quinn had come up and swam in between her legs that were now dangling over the edge into the pool. Pale arms were resting on exposed tanned thighs and all Rachel could do was whimper. The images of Quinn's head between her outstretched legs were flooding her mind and it didn't help that Quinn looked so innocent in that moment; the girl really didn't know her own power.

"Rach"

"Huh"

"You've been staring at me with this goofy expression on your face for the past minute. It's the same look Finn gets anytime he sees a girl walk by."

"I…umm…I…was just thinking about my fathers," Rachel responded trying to hide her grimace.

"What about them," Quinn asked genuinely interested.

"Oh you know…just stuff."

"Okay…well I guess I'll let you get back to that," Quinn raised an eyebrow and slowly back away.

Rachel let out a long sigh after Quinn disappeared into the water. She had never felt more disgusted yet thoroughly turned on at the same time. She knew that once she got home, she'd definitely need relief; a cold shower just wouldn't due this time.

* * *

After spending all afternoon poolside, all the roommates with the exception of Quinn and Rachel decided to have a night out on the town.

"Are you sure you and Rachel don't want to join us," Kurt asked with a smile.

"I'm sure, I'm kind of tired from earlier. All I want to do is curl up with a good book and fall asleep," Quinn replied.

"Suite yourself, but it won't be nearly as much fun without you," Kurt responded as he placed a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"I'm sure you'll manage."

"I always do. By the way the camera crew left for a few hours. It's Benny's birthday so they went to celebrate. They said they'd be out for three hours, so it's just you and Rachel until everyone gets back," the boy said as he walked towards the door.

Quinn tried to control her excitement at the news. "Thanks…Goodnight Kurt, have fun."

"Night, Night Suzy Q"

Quinn sat on her bed and waited until she heard the front door close. Running down the stairs to make sure everyone was gone, she let out a squeal. She and Rachel would have three hours of uninterrupted make-out time. Climbing back up the stairs, she rushed to Rachel's room only to find it empty; she did however hear running water from across the hall. Bouncing towards the bathroom, Quinn came to an abrupt halt when she heard noises originating from the shower; the first thought that crossed her mind was that Rachel was hurt in some way. Running into the room, Quinn came face to face with her girlfriend's back side. The blond stood wide eyed and tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. Rachel was standing under the showerhead in all her naked glory; one hand was braced against the wall in front of her for support and her forehead rested on the outstretched arm. Quinn's gaze roamed lower, down her girlfriend's toned back to her…The taller girl gasp, but quickly stifled it with her hands. Rachel's free hand was nestled in between her legs and moving at a vigorous pace and the soft moans coming from her mouth were beginning to escalate in volume. Quinn stood in shock, Rachel was touching herself; she was…masturbating.

The blonde's knees nearly gave way at the realization; her girlfriend…her sexy girlfriend was standing in the shower pleasuring herself. Silently edging her way closer, Quinn positioned herself right outside of the glass shower door to get a closer look. She could barely hold back the moan bubbling up from her throat. Her girlfriend was making sweet mewling sounds and chanting unidentifiable words as the two fingers rubbing her clit sped up. Quinn positioned her ear closer to the door to hear what Rachel was saying, but that turned out to be a very bad idea.

"Fuckkkk…Quu…Quinn…I…fuckkkk…I'm…s-so…close."

At the sound of her girlfriend moaning her name, Quinn could no longer contain herself. Her feet began to move on their accord into the large shower and all coherent thought ceased. She wanted Rachel and she wanted her now. Coming up behind the smaller girl and engulfing her in her arms, Quinn slowed the hand that was settled between the brunette's legs.

"What you doing baby," the blond whispered breathily causing Rachel to quiver. "Tell me what's got you so hot."

The smaller girl couldn't respond; she was so far gone her brain couldn't even process individual letters let alone words. Quinn noticed that Rachel's hand had begun to pick up speed again, but this time she didn't try to stop her; instead she quickly got rid of all her clothes and leaned in closer until her exposed breast were flushed against the brunette's back.

"Tal…Talk to m-me," Rachel panted.

"Did I make you this hot baby, huh? When you saw me in that bikini you couldn't help but get wet for me." Quinn sucked and nipped at Rachel's neck while her hands rubbed small teasing circles on the brunette's upper thighs.

"I bet you couldn't wait to come home and touch yourself. I know it had to feel so good when your fingers first touched that little nub of yours. I bet you felt so relieved, all that pain you were feeling turned into amazing pleasure."

"Fuckkk Quinn…y…you're…g…gon…gonna make me…explode," Rachel moaned on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Not yet baby. I want you to hold it."

"I-I can't," Rachel cried.

"Yes you can Rach."

Quinn wanted to see her girlfriend cum so badly, but she needed to try something first. Spreading her legs wide, Quinn pressed her front firmly onto Rachel's bottom. Grabbing Rachel tighter to her, the blond began to grind, making sure that her swollen clit came into contact with the rounded portion of her girlfriend's ass every time.

"Geezzzee…that feels so good baby," Quinn groaned.

"I…cummm"

"Mmmm…not…not…yet," the taller girl panted.

They both knew they were on the edge, but the pleasure they were experiencing was too good to end. Feeling the fire forming in her abdomen, Quinn swatted Rachel's hand away and replaced it with her own.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, I-I can't hold it…I…can't hold…it," Rachel's head thrashed as she felt heat spread throughout her body and her toes began to painfully curl.

"Shit baby," Quinn whimpered and grinded into Rachel's back side with more force.

"Cumm…Cumminggggg…Quinnnn"

Quinn felt Rachel tense almost painfully in her arms, but the blond never slowed her hand movements.

"I can't stop Rach…I can't stop."

"Too much," she heard Rachel faintly whimper causing her to remove her hand from the other girl's sensitive nub. That still didn't halt her grinding movements however.

Quinn had no clue what had come over her. All she knew was that humping Rachel's ass was making her see stars. Bending the small brunette over further and grasping her hair tightly in one hand, Quinn began to grind with vigor. She could see that sweet release just over the horizon; just when she thought she couldn't take the overwhelming pleasure any longer, fireworks exploded.

"Oh my…Rachhhhh."

Both girls collapsed into a heap on the shower floor, trying to regulate their breathing. After a few minutes Rachel finally came to.

"That was…"

"Awesome," Quinn replied still panting slightly.

Rachel laughed and rolled over, placing a kiss on Quinn's lips. "Who knew you were such a naughty girl?"

The blond blushed and shyly ducked her head.

"I just hope our noises didn't alert the camera crew," the brunette said in a slight panic.

"That's what I came to tell you. They're gone for the next three hours so we have the house all to ourselves until then."

"Are you serious?"

Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Would you maybe…like to carry this to my room," Rachel asked nervously.

"I'd love to. I'm so ready to be with you intimately."

"So am I. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Quinn said kissing the brunette's lips.

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

Rachel jumped up and grabbed Quinn's arm, pulling her up. This was definitely going to be a good night.


	23. Chapter 23

Upon entering Rachel's bedroom the energy in the atmosphere shifted. The lust that once burned deep within their veins was now replaced with something softer, more emotion filled. This was no longer about sex for either girl; it was about sealing the bond that they had worked so hard to build. They had sex in the shower, but what they were about to do was make love.

Rachel slowly made her way to the center of the room where Quinn was standing. Tucking a piece of damp blond hair behind her girlfriend's ear, Rachel sighed in contentment.

"I love you so much baby," the tiny brunette whispered and lifted onto the tip of her toes to place a light kiss on Quinn's lips.

"I love you too."

Their lips began a slow dance to the sensual rhythm set by the pair. They were more than happy to relish in soft kisses for the time being; not in a hurry to rush things.

"You *_kiss_* have *_kiss*_ no idea *_kiss* _what you do to me*_kiss,"_ Rachel said adoringly in between kisses.

Quinn could only let out a breathy moan in response. Before they knew it the same electric heat that had fueled them in the bathroom rendered them captive yet again. Pulling back slightly out of Quinn's embrace, Rachel licked her kiss swollen lips. Quinn's naked body was on full display and Rachel eagerly drank in the sight. Since they were the only souls in the house and all cameras were off, they had forgone modesty and scampered out of the shower baring it all. Neither one minded, it just meant easier access when they arrived in the room. Rachel's eyes raked over her girlfriend's toned body; she was an absolute perfect specimen; nice and petite on top and curvy on the bottom. Small perky breast sat perfectly on Quinn's chest and all Rachel could think of was taking one of the straining pink nipples into her mouth. Moving her eyesight upwards to the blonde's eyes, Rachel caught a flash of panic. The brunette leaned forward and connected their lips once more.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm not very big…I mean my breast aren't…"

"Stop right there, your breast are absolutely perfectly. I love their size because they fit perfectly in my hands." Rachel tried to reiterate her point by cupping both of her girlfriend's breast in her hands.

"That feels nice Rach," Quinn whispered as Rachel began to knead the mounds of flesh.

The smaller girl instantly felt a wave of arousal wash over. Smashing their lips together more roughly this time, Rachel moaned. The brunette was taken by surprise when she felt Quinn's moist tongue glide over her bottom lip as if asking for permission. Rachel wasted no more time, soon tongues were dueling and the pair unconsciously began a slow backwards walk to the bed. Feeling the back of her knees hit a cushioned surfaced, Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and lifted. In an instant the two flopped down onto the bed…rather ungracefully, and broke out into a fit of giggles.

"That was really smooth baby," Rachel chuckled, positioning herself more comfortably on top of the blond.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and turned her head to hide her growing blush.

"Don't hide from me; I want to see your beautiful face," Rachel cooed.

"You make me nervous," Quinn admitted shyly.

"That's kind of funny considering the fact that you pretty much attacked me in the shower."

"Sorry about that," the taller girl apologized.

"Don't be, I liked it. Your swagger is so ridiculously sexy…and yes I know what swagger means so you can shhh. In normal day to day life you're so sweet and innocent and all I want to do is protect you, but in the bedroom you're a tiger. I didn't think you would be as dominant as you are, but I'm so happy that I was wrong. I'm used to being the one with all the control in bed, but I will gladly bend over for you baby. The thought of submitted to you drives me crazy."

Quinn whimpered loudly. Orbs of green and hazel, looked down to meet beautiful, warm chocolate eyes; both sets of eyes reflecting the same image of pure desire and want. A need becoming so strong, it could no longer be ignored. Fumbling hands begin to move, caressing exposed tan skin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I need you Quinn, take me."

Upon hearing those words uttered, the blond wasted no time hesitating; the very words spoken by the brunette caused the fire from within to roar. In one swift swoop, Rachel's head hit the pillows and Quinn was now settled on top in between her legs.

"You're deceptively strong," Rachel giggled.

"Or you're just really little," Quinn answered back causing the tiny girl to pout.

"Don't worry I like your size because it makes it easier for me to throw you around in bed," Quinn said as she placed a teasing kiss on Rachel's neck causing the smaller girl's breath to hitch.

"You are going to kill me," Rachel panted as Quinn switched from kisses to nipping and sucking.

"Could I try something with you," Quinn asked in a low husky voice that made Rachel shiver.

"Anything you want baby…just don't stop."

Quinn smiled against Rachel's neck. Sharing one final passionate kiss, the blond began to trail her kisses more southward; kissing down the brunettes jaw line, stopping for a few seconds to nibble on the front of her throat. Loving the breathless whimper the action produced. Bringing her right hand up and behind Rachel's neck, Quinn began to lightly caress the fine hairs as she trailed feathery kisses across the brunette's collarbone.

"Don't tease me," Rachel pleaded. Every nerve ending in her body was standing on edge. The barely there touches mixed with the harsh nips and nibbles had Rachel dripping wet, uncomfortably so.

Quinn however, took no pity. She began kissing her way down the tiny girl's chest at an agonizingly slow pace, fingernails lightly scratching down the trail of previous kisses. The feel of Rachel's soft skin under her lips, was driving Quinn absolutely insane. She had never been more aroused in her life.

"Mmmm…you're so beautiful Rach"

Burying her head in the pillow, Rachel was in pure bliss. She had never felt anything so good. The way Quinn was slowly kissing a path down her body, building her up with every touch, had Rachel writhing for more.

"Quinn," the brunette whispered so breathlessly it was barely audible.

Stopping her ministrations the blond looked up to see her girlfriends face flushed and sweat droplets clinging to her forehead.

"What do you need baby?"

Rachel was at a loss for words, she couldn't even begin to try and form a coherent sentence. All she could do was point to the two mounds that sat perky on her chest. Understanding the brunette's need Quinn continued her quest downward till she reached the brunette's small, but firm breast; she could see the brunette's nipples painfully straining against the cool air.

Leaning her head down, she began to lick the underside of the brunette's left breast, while continually massaging the right with her hand. After a few minutes of teasing, Quinn began to glide her tongue towards the hardened peak; swirling her tongue around the nipple until she was satified. Teeth began to tug at the peak and lips encased themselves around it, sucking harshly. The brunette in turn arched her back at the pleasurable sensation.

"Does that feel good Rach?"

Rachel nodded frantically in response. Just when the brunette thought her pleasure could no longer intensify, Quinn's mouth traveled down further until it reached the side of her stomach, just below her ribs. Her hands still kneading Rachel's breast.

"What are you doing to me," Rachel asked struggling for breath.

"I'm exploring your amazing body. I want to know what makes you moan. I want to know what makes those sensitive little hairs stand on in."

Rachel's eyes rolled in the back of her head, she had to steel herself from coming just from the sound of Quinn's voice alone.

"Quinn…please," the small girl begged.

The blond raised her head to catch a glimpse of the girl above. Rachel's eyes were clenched shut and her entire body was shaking. Quinn wanted nothing more than to continue in her exploration, but judging by the brunette's physical state she needed to take of Rachel and fast. Quinn slid down until she was face to face with Rachel's glistening pussy, she could see the girl's swollen clit aching for friction and her tight hole spasm around nothing.

"You are so wet. Did I do that to you," Quinn asked surprised.

"It's all you baby. I'm s-so c-close and you haven't e-even touched me."

Before Rachel could mutter another word, Quinn dove face first into her pussy; gently sucking on the outer lips, making certain to avoid the small nub protruding out from its hood.

"Baby," Rachel whined, thrashing her head side to side.

"Stay still"

"Please Quinn," the brunette pleaded.

"Stay…still"

Rachel howled as Quinn flicked her tongue against her aching clit.

"Oh My…Fuckkkk."

Wrapping her pink lips around the nub, Quinn began to suck hungrily; hearing Rachel let out such animalist noises caused her to cease all teasing. Now all she wanted to do was ravage.

"Oh baby…Oh baby," Rachel chanted as her hands shot down and tangled themselves into blond locks.

"C-close," the brunette panted.

Quinn immediately took a finger and began to circle Rachel's entrance, as her lips sucked more furiously on the brunette's clit. Rachel's body instantaneously seized and tensed; her limbs began to convulse almost violently as clear liquid squeezed through her tightening hole; the promise of penetration obviously too much for the small girl to handle.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKK"

Seeing Rachel's orgasm overcome her, Quinn slowed her mouth, tongue flicking lightly over the nub to milk the aftershocks. The smaller girl's body began to relax, with the occasional post pleasure twitch occurring every few seconds. Quinn reveled in the fact that she had reduced Rachel to a quivering, shaking mess. Finger still teasing Rachel's entrance, the blond gently licked a broad stroke over the girl's sensitive clit. The action caused Rachel to arch off of the bed.

"Not done yet," Quinn smirked.

"I-I…think…broke me," Rachel responded unintelligibly.

"Let me fix you," the taller girl whispered seductively.

Rachel didn't even have time to respond before she felt a long, slender finger slowly enter her tight passage.

"Shi...," the brunette let out a long groan as her body unconsciously stretched itself out like a feline, hands flying above her head, fisting into her pillows.

Rachel's inner muscles immediately clamped down onto the intruding digit, Quinn moaned. Being inside the brunette felt like heaven, the way wet walls swallowed her finger whole, trying to pull it in deeper had the blond desperate for more. Pumping into Rachel at a torturously slow pace, Quinn swiftly scaled up her girlfriend's damp body and laid herself on top.

"Faster…"

Quinn showed no signs of acknowledging Rachel's request, as her finger continued to leisurely stroke the girl's insides. The smaller girl shouted in frustration, but was cut short when Quinn's finger curled inside of her, rubbing that special spot.

"Right there," Rachel cried, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's back.

Quinn grinned as she continuously stroked the bean shaped area unhurriedly.

"Baaabbby…explode," Rachel choked out, clawing at the blonde's back.

Looking down and seeing that Rachel was indeed close again, Quinn quickly added a second finger into the mix. Increasing the rhythm of her fingers, the blond slammed into Rachel's pussy unceremoniously roughly; each time hitting that special spot inside of the smaller girl.

"Oh baby…Oh f-f-fuckkkk…QUINNNN," Rachel wailed as her back arched off of the bed, only being held down by the weight of Quinn's body on top of hers.

Quinn's fingers slowed, but did not stop, making sure to prolong Rachel's second orgasm for as long as she could. When Rachel's body went completely lifeless Quinn pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, sucking off the sweet nectar Rachel had freely given unto her. She giggled as the smaller girl grunted in satisfaction.

"Sanka ya dead man," Quinn laughed.

"Yeah man," Rachel responded still trying to catch her breath.

"You okay Rach," the blond asked sweetly.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to walk again; it feels like my bones have all morphed into jelly."

"Well then, I've done my job."

"Oh my gosh baby, you're some type of sexual goddess. I didn't realize I could ever feel so much pleasure. If you give me a minute or five, I'll repay the favor," Rachel panted slightly.

"I don't need you to repay anything Rach. My favorite part of making love is giving and pleasuring. I can always take care of myself, just as long as you're satisfied."

"That seems highly unfair."

"I'm used to it."

Sensing that this was a far too serious conversation to have while they were naked in bed, Rachel let it go for the time being.

"Where did you learn how to do all that," Rachel asked curiously.

"I don't know if you want to know," Quinn blushed.

"I do, because whoever or whatever it was that taught you I need to thank them."

"I researched a lot of it. I wanted to make sure I was good on my first time so I started studying the female anatomy. Certain places are erogenous zones for women because the tiny hairs are more sensitive to stimulation. If you understand the basis of the female body and how it works then it makes everything easier. I tried it on my ex once, but she didn't like it; I guess it felt too much like being with a woman. She just wanted it rough and hard all the time with a strap-on. Wow, I shouldn't have said that. Who brings up their exes after they've just had sex with someone else? I just thought maybe you'd like it so I decided to try it again. If you didn't though I'll understand, just tell me and I'll do something different next time," Quinn rambled.

"Calm down baby. I absolutely loved everything you just did…I mean did you not hear me screaming? I don't care what anyone else has told you, you are probably the best lover anyone could ever hope to have. I have never cum as hard as I did just now. Your tongue…and oh god your fingers, I felt like I was going to pass out from all the pleasure. You're a sexual beast, so you might as well just accept it."

"You mean that," Quinn asked with a watery smile.

"Baby you have no clue what you do to me. It usually takes fifteen minutes for me to reach my first orgasm, but the moment you lay your hands on me I'm already gone. You are so unbelievably sexy, I just cannot contain myself," Rachel drawled seductively, thrusting her thigh up into Quinn's core.

"Damn Rach," Quinn grunted.

"I want to take care of you baby…please let me," Rachel pouted. She wanted to make her girlfriend feel the same electric pleasure she had just experienced.

"I-I want us to c-cum t-together," Quinn said nervously.

"Oh, so you get off on watching me cum, huh? Does that get you all hot and bothered baby? Watching me unravel underneath your very fingers?"

"Y-Yes…oh god Rach"

"Do you want to be on the top or on the bottom," Rachel asked as she nibbled on Quinn's earlobe.

"Top," the taller girl whimpered breathlessly.

"You like to feel my body under yours Quinn," Rachel asked as she positioned Quinn fully between her spread legs. Wrapping tan legs around Quinn's back and adjusting their bodies until their sensitive clit's collided, Rachel began to move her hips up into Quinn's.

"Can I tell you a secret," Rachel whispered in a low tone.

Quinn just nodded and buried her face deeper into Rachel's neck, while her hips began to move at a more rapid pace.

"I like my body under yours as well. I love the way the sweat drips off of your body onto mine. I love being under your control."

"Oh shit," Quinn moaned.

"Y-You l-like that. I love…fuckkk…the way you m-moan. You sound s-so sexy w-when you m-moan m-my name. Yesss baby, s-say my name…p-please," Rachel begged. She was on the edge yet again and she needed to hear Quinn's voice.

"R-Rachel"

"Fuckkk…s-say it again,"

"Racheeellll…ahhhh"

"You l-like t-the way m-my...mmmm...clit f-feels on y-yours? S-so wet and h-hot.""

"Yessss," Quinn hissed.

"Oh b-baby...mmhm"

The pair was grinding together in a fast fury. Their bodies were starting to spasm with pre-shocks, and they knew it was only a matter of moments before they both reached that ultimate peak.

"O-Open…your eyes," Rachel gasped out.

Quinn struggled to lift her heavy head from Rachel's neck and forced her eyes open. The sensual eye contact was all it took to toss them both over the edge. Rachel came with a piercing cry and the blonde's name on her lips, while a low "Rach" husked from Quinn's throat.

A few minutes later both girls laid side by side cuddled underneath the covers basking in their post orgasmic after glows.

"I'm sleepy," Quinn said in the most adorable voice Rachel had ever heard.

"Go to sleep baby, I set the alarm for an hour. We can get up and get dressed before everyone gets back. Right now I just want to hold you."

"Okay, I love you," Quinn replied with a yawn, as she buried herself deeper into Rachel's embrace.

"I love you too."

Those were the last words uttered before Rachel drifted into dream land.

* * *

**A/N**: So I hope you enjoyed it. The story is almost coming to a close, maybe about seven more chapters, a possible epilogue and it's thru. The rest will focus on tying up a few loose ends and a few more surprises; maybe a little more angst, who knows? Thank you for the amazing response to this story I really do appreciate it. Oh and bonus points if you can tell me what movie "Sanka ya dead" came from. If you knew right off the bat I have to say you may be my new best friend because it's one of my favorite movies.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi guys. So I feel as if I owe you an explanation of some sort regarding my extended absence. Upon temporarily losing my sanity I signed myself up for an accelerated science course at my University. I spent five weeks learning the ins and outs of organic chemistry and in the process lost my personal life. Two days after completed the course I was on a plane to New York. Lets just say when I got there my family was way too excited to see me and my whole vacation was spent trying to divide my time between them all. Though I must admit I did enjoy hanging with my sister and cousins. Finally I'm back home and am able to put the time in to finish this story. **

**The story has not been forgotten so don't worry, but this chapter may not be the best. It didn't flow as well as I wanted it to, but that could be because I was half asleep on a plane when I wrote it. Now enough about me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Rach, baby did you hear that?"

Quinn was met with nothing but silence and a small grumble from Rachel.

"Rach, wake up. I heard noise downstairs."

The blond huffed in annoyance; fine time for her girlfriend to be stuck in a sex coma. Deciding to take a more physical approach, Quinn gathered a pillow in her hand and whacked the brunette across the head. To her surprise Rachel just tossed in her sleep and proceeded to go right back to snoring.

"Oh my gosh…RACHEL," Quinn shouted, while she pushed the small brunette, effectively throwing her off the bed.

"Wh-what happened," the petite girl jumped off of the floor in panic.

"I heard something downstairs," Quinn responded trying not to laugh at the cuteness of her disoriented girlfriend.

"Did that warrant you throwing me out of bed? Couldn't you have tried a more gentle method to gain my attention?"

"I tried that, but you wouldn't wake up. You're completely comatose after sex," Quinn giggled.

"I am not amused in the slightest."

"Sorry Rach, but back to the noises downstairs."

"I'm sure it's nothing Quinn. I set the alarm so we'll be up before everyone gets back." As if to reassure Quinn, Rachel grabbed her alarm clock and double checked.

"Uh-oh"

"What's wrong," the taller girl asked concerned.

"We slept through the alarm. Quinn we've been asleep for two hours…everyone could be back. They could have seen us...oh my Barbra."

Rachel officially entered into panic mode as she began to scurry around the room looking for clothing.

"Quinn, don't just sit there, put on some clothes."

"I would if I had any. This isn't exactly my room Rach, I can't make my clothes magically appear," Quinn argued.

"Well borrow some of Brittany's. The cameras could be back on for all we know…they're probably in the control room laughing at us right now."

Quinn cautiously made her way over to where Rachel was having a nervous breakdown. Cupping the sides of her face gently, Quinn began to speak.

"You have to calm down baby; I'm just as nervous as you are. I don't want our after hours of intimacy on camera either, but as of right now we can't do anything about that. If they caught us then they caught us. We don't know what's going on, so until we get the facts and check everything out let's not panic."

Rachel visibly relaxed under her lover's soothing touch.

"You're right, but I'd still feel more at ease if you'd at least put some clothing on…for my sake," Rachel said as her eyes roamed over Quinn's body.

"You really are a 15 year old boy trapped in a woman's body," the blonde laughed.

"I can't help it if I have the sexiest girlfriend on the planet," Rachel licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Finish getting dressed weirdo. Maybe I can sneak you away later to satisfy your…cravings," Quinn purred, sending a saucy wink Rachel's way, causing the brunette to whimper.

"I am in so much trouble," the small girl mumbled.

* * *

After the two girls made themselves presentable they ventured down the stairway, hearts thumping wildly in their chest. As they got closer to the bottom voices rang out loud and clear from the living room. Upon entering the room the pair caught sight of their seven roommates.

"Hey Rachel, hey Quinn, did you guys have fun while we were gone," Finn slurred.

"Yeah fun," Santana smirked.

"W-we really d-didn't do anything…w-we just took a nap," Rachel responded nervously.

"I bet that was some nap," Santana chuckled.

"So how long have you guys been back," Quinn asked trying to put an end to Santana's incessant teasing.

"Not long, we just came in like ten minutes ago," Sam hiccupped.

"Are all of you inebriated," Rachel shrieked.

"I'm not drunk…I'm wasted," Puck laughed.

"You shouldn't all be intoxicated at one time. There should have been at least one responsible person amongst you. Do you know what could have happened to you? Did you even consider the ramifications of your actions," Rachel lectured.

"Relax Munchkin, I made sure nothing happened to the six drunken dwarfs," Santana replied, cutting off Rachel's speech.

"Oh well, I suppose that's okay then. I still believe there should have been at least one other reliable roommate to help you…preferably male. You shouldn't have to handle six inebriated individuals by yourself especially when three of them are rather large men."

"Please, I could keep those three stooges in line with my hands tied behind my back. All I had to do was grab a hot girl and tell them to follow."

"Truth or dare"

The three girls looked over to Puck who had somehow managed to fall while sitting stationary on the ground.

"Shut it asshole. You're two seconds away from working my nerves," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I wanna play," Brittany whined and put on her best pout.

"Damn, I can't say no to that. Do you see that face," Santana exclaimed, while Rachel and Quinn chuckled.

"Fucking evil; I swear she's going to ruin my street cred. Nobody's going to take me seriously after they watch this shit."

"If it's any consolation, nobody has ever taken you seriously," Quinn teased.

"That was just so hilarious Blondie. It's good to see you have so many jokes. I thought for sure all your energy would be gone after your…long workout with Munch. I hear yoga really takes a lot out of you, especially that hungry kitty position, meow," Santana laughed watching Quinn's face turn a distinct shade of red.

"That wasn't funny San," the blonde hissed.

"No that shit was hilarious. Fuck, I'm too funny for my own damn self," the Latina roared.

"You're never one for self-doubt," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Can we play now…pleasssee," Brittany droned interrupting the three.

The Latina huffed in frustration and moved to take a seat next to the adorable pouting blonde on the ground.

"You better be glad you're so damn cute," she mumbled as she planted a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Aww," Rachel cooed mockingly.

"Shut up and get your ass over here before I hurt you; you too Blondie."

"Don't try and get all tough now San, wouldn't want Brit to have to whip you back into place," Quinn chuckled.

"Nobody controls me; I do all the whipping around here."

"I like when you do what I say," Brittany slurred slightly causing a blush to rise on Santana's cheeks.

Rachel and Quinn couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from their mouths.

"Whatever," the Latina hissed in annoyance.

"So are we gonna do thi…oh man I found a dime. Suck it bitches…oh wait it's a screw," Puck said swaying from side to side.

"You're an idiot when you're sober, but you're fucking stupid when you're drunk," Santana replied.

"I want to start. Kurt, truth or dare," Sam said interrupting the bickering.

"Truth," the small boy answered back, while trying in vain to clear the fog from his eyes.

"Would you let me kiss you after I ate pickles and onions?"

"What the hell? Is everyone in this house gay," Santana said confused.

"Y-Yes," Kurt whispered in embarrassment.

"Cool, your turn," Sam replied without waver.

"Brittany, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to make out with Santana," Kurt smiled wickedly.

"Okay, but we already do that."

Before Santana had a chance to utter a word Brittany's lips crashed into her own. The kiss was sloppy and Brittany was more than a little tipsy, but the feeling of soft delicate lips upon her own felt too good for the Latina to care. After a much too short ten seconds of kissing, the tall blonde pulled back leaving Santana in a daze.

"Shall I run and fetch you a fresh pair of underwear Santana," Rachel mocked.

"I-I swear I'll kill you Munch, even with the cameras watching," Santana squeaked, voice rising two octaves.

"Shh, it's my turn. Mercedes, truth or dare," Brittany asked.

"Hit me with a dare."

"I dare you to lick Mike's boot."

"Hell to the no, that's sick. My mouth is going nowhere near that thing."

"Then you have to do three shots of tequila," Brittany demanded.

"My head is already spinning from the shots we did at the club," Mercedes argued.

"My girl gave you two options Weaves R' Us, now choose," Santana said picking at her nails in boredom.

"Fine, hand me that bottle."

The roommates watched in awe as Mercedes took three extra-large gulps of the burning liquid from its container and swallowed.

"Damnnn, I bet you're good at swallowing other stuff too," Puck smirked.

"Keep talking like that and I'll make sure nobody will be able to swallow your stuff again. I told you earlier, one more inappropriate comment about women and I'll make sure you can never reproduce," Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry Mercedes," Puck hiccupped.

"I'll make a decent man out of you yet Puckerman. Continue on Bertha," the Latina motioned for Mercedes to start the game back up.

"Finn, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the tall boy responded back.

"Have you hooked up with anyone in the house?"

"No, that's gross. My turn," he stated happily.

"Woah, I know for a fact that's a lie," Mercedes said.

"It's not a lie, you're just drunk."

"I may be drunk, but I haven't lost my memory. You and Rachel hooked up, I saw you guys with my own eyes."

In that moment everything seemed to stop. The alcoholic haze that had once surrounded the roommates was gradually being lifted, and both Rachel and Finn sat with identical expressions of fear etched on their faces.

"I've been really trying to tolerate your ass, but now you're making up shit about my Munchkin. You might as well pack your shit right now because I'm going to make sure to make your life a living hell," Santana yelled as she made her way over to Mercedes.

All the roommates sat stunned in silence as Santana and Mercedes entered a heated verbal match. It wasn't until Santana's fist began to cock back into striking position that Rachel intervened.

"STOP", she cried. "Santana please, calm down."

"She's making up lies about you Munch. I can't let her get away with that."

"It may be a lie, but it's a lie rooted in fact."

"Rach"

Rachel turned around to see tears pouring down Quinn's cheeks. She had witnessed her girlfriend break down before, but she had never seen Quinn this broken. Quickly making her way over to the blonde, she took pale hands into her own, not caring that the camera was rolling.

"Baby I…"

"Please don't tell me it's true," Quinn whispered.

"It's not true, Finn and I didn't hook up, but we would've had he not stopped it. I don't know what Mercedes saw, but I promise you we didn't have sex, we did kiss though. It was the night we got into that big fight and I was devastated. I went out and almost poisoned myself with glass after glass of alcohol. I can't even remember anything after my arrival at the bar. Finn had to inform me of my horrible behavior the next morning. I was confused with the feelings I was experiencing for you and I felt like being with him would take those feelings away. I felt like the outcast for such a large portion of my life and I didn't want to feel that way anymore; I wanted for once just to be normal and fit in. I was scared, confused, and angry so I forced myself on him and kissed him; Finn however was a complete gentleman and stopped me before I could do anything stupid. He knew I was drunk and wasn't thinking straight and most of all he knew I would regret it because I'm in love with you. Baby I need you to listen to me carefully. I have no feelings whatsoever for him. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I was terrified. I'm probably not making any sense right now…I know there's no excuse for my behavior and the way I treated you in the past, but I've worked through those insecurities that had me chained down and I will continue to work on them to better myself and our relationship; if you'll still have me that is."

"I think we should talk in private." Rachel was surprised and a bit hurt at the void of emotion in Quinn's voice.

The blonde immediately pulled away and started to walk in the direction of the front door. Trying to keep unshed tears from falling, Rachel nodded quietly and began to follow Quinn outside.

"Could you give us a minute off camera? I promise I'll let you film me whenever you want after," Rachel asked sadly to which the camera man responded with a sympathetic nod.

"Thanks Mike."

Silence encased the pair as they settled onto the front porch. Hating the awkward tension that was surrounded the two Rachel decided to start the conversation.

"Quinn I am so sorry. It happened before we were even dating and I was in such a horrible place mentally and emotionally. I would never do anything to hurt you or jeopardize our relationship. You mean everything to me; I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life. I need you to understand how sorry I am. I was stupid and if I could take that whole day back I would."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel was taken aback at the anger she heard in the blonde's voice. She expected the hurt and pain, but the anger threw her for a loop.

"I-I…"

"Did it ever occur to you that I would want to know this pertinent piece of information? Rachel I don't care if you slept with the president before we were together, I have no right to be mad at that. What I am livid about is the fact that you lied to me about it. I understand we weren't together at the time, but you pursued me right after and still didn't tell me. Do you think it's fun having to hear that your girlfriend kissed one your closest friends from someone else? If you would have told me when we got together it wouldn't have been a big deal, but now I think you have something to hide because of all the secrecy. Yet again I look like the pathetic love sick fool and the worse part about it is I didn't even see it coming this time."

"You are not pathetic and most certainly not a fool," Rachel said as she grasped Quinn's hands in hers, watching as the anger slowly began to fade from the other girl's features.

"I feel like one though, I thought we had this amazing honesty policy with each other. You have to understand where I'm coming from in all of this. It hurts because I've been completely honest and open with everything that's happened in my life and I've never done that with anyone. You don't have to tell me every little detail about you, I don't need to know your life story or where you are at every second, but when you hide things like this from me it makes me insecure all over again. You wanted to sleep with Finn because you hated your feelings for me. That may not seem like a big thing to you, but to me it states that you thought a relationship with me wasn't normal. It makes me feel like I'm not enough, like something's wrong with me."

"Stop saying that. I told you, you're more than enough for me…"

"Then how come things like this happen to me over and over again. It's obviously because I'm doing something wrong. I know you didn't cheat on me, but what happens when we leave this bubble we've living in and go back into the real world? What's going to happen when you have to explain to your dads and friends and even random strangers about our relationship? I'm scared you're going to freak out again and your insecurities are going to come back full force. How do I know this won't happen again…you trying to prove your normalcy to the world," Quinn whispered broken.

"I know that will never happen because I'd give up everything for you. No man could ever compare to you. I told you I've only had one constant love in my life and that's Broadway, but I'd give up every Tony award and Grammy award to have you in my life. I haven't exactly proven myself to you during our time in the house, but if you stick with me a little bit longer I know I can get it right. I know I can be the person you deserve…the one worthy of your love. I messed up immensely with this whole Finn situation, but I was scared if I told you I would lose you for sure. It scares me to think of life with you, but it terrifies me to think of a life without you. This whole thing with us has happened so quickly and sometimes I panic and make mistakes, but at the end of the day I love you and only you.

Rachel was taken aback when Quinn pulled her into a tight embrace and began to whisper directly in her ear.

"I love you so much it's ridiculous and I want more than anything to be with you, but I think we should slow things down a bit."

Upon hearing those dreaded words come out of Quinn's mouth the tiny brunette pulled out of the hug abruptly.

"Calm down Rach, I don't want to break up, but I do think we need to re-evaluate our relationship. We have been moving too fast and I know we have this conversation all the time, but this time I'm serious. I think we should hold off on having sex for a while."

"If I may interject for a moment; I respect your logic and know that I whole heartedly support it, but maybe we shouldn't be so haste in our decision making," Rachel interrupted.

"You're such a little horn dog," Quinn snorted and pulled Rachel back to her.

"Well you know what they say, once you have a taste of Quinn you're instantly addicted."

The blonde roared with laughter at the brunette's words.

"You always do this to me. You have me crying only to make me laugh in the end."

"I don't want to make you cry anymore," the brunette responded seriously.

"Then be honest with me, talk to me about how you feel instead of keeping it bottled up. We're not the world's most perfect couple, we're going to fight sometimes, but if we can't be open and rely on each other then we'll never make it."

"I want us to make it," Rachel replied hopefully.

"Well you're kind of stuck with me now so…"

"I'm sorry again," the small brunette murmured as she buried her face in the crook of Quinn's neck.

"I accept your apology, but in the future I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me again."

"I promise," Rachel sighed contently.

* * *

The stars twinkled across the night sky as Rachel looked on in wonder. After the emotionally draining night she had experienced, the petite woman needed to get away and clear her head. Sure she couldn't venture far and had ended up just outside on the porch, but with her roommates securely knocked out in their respective beds no one would disturb her. As she sat staring at the sky above her mind began to wander. This journey had singlehandedly broke her only to build her back up again stronger. There were ups and definitely a few downs, but through it all she learned and continued to grow.

"What you doing?"

Rachel's head whipped around to see a pajama clad Brittany standing behind her.

"Oh Brittany…I thought you were sleep."

"I was but then I had to go to the bathroom. Alcohol makes me pee a lot," the tall blonde answered with a shrug as she took a seat beside her housemate. "Why are you out here?"

"I just needed to clear my head."

"Because of what happened tonight," Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled sadly.

"You know nobody hates you for what happened right?"

"That's why none of them could even look at me when Quinn and I came back inside. I saw the disappointment on their faces. They don't want anything to do with me now."

"Rachel they were confused. I mean it's pretty obvious you've liked Quinn since day one so to hear you almost hooked up with Finn is kind of a shock. Plus we were all pretty drunk so that made it even harder to understand, but I'm not drunk any more so I can say without a doubt I don't hate you."

"You really are a special girl Brittany," Rachel said as tears streaked down her face.

"Nobody's perfect Rach, but as long as we try hard to make the people we love happy then we're doing good."

"When did you get so smart," the tiny girl giggled.

"I tried to tell everyone that I'm a genius but nobody believed me except for Quinn…and Lord Tubbington."

"Who's Lord Tubbington," Rachel asked confused.

"He's my fat cat silly. I've had him since forever."

Rachel eyes went wide as Brittany leaned forward and started to whisper in her ear, "He used to read my diary, but don't tell anyone because he totally doesn't know I know."

Rachel fought to keep her laughter at bay. Brittany was definitely one of a kind; one moment she was spouting off words of wisdom and the next she was back to being the adorably clueless blonde that everyone adored.

"Thanks Brittany, I needed that," the brunette replied as she wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"I can't wait until our vacation," Brittany exclaimed at random.

"What vacation?"

"Our Greece vacation," the blonde responded nonchalantly.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning Brittany."

"The producers sent us a folder in the mail this morning; it said Greek adventure on the top. I opened it and it had our plane tickets and hotel information in it."

"Wait, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I tried to, but everyone was so busy doing their own thing and I just got tired of trying."

"When do we leave?"

"In six days."

"Oh my gosh…we're going to Greece," Rachel shouted excitedly.

"That's what I said silly."

"Do you know what this means Brittany? I have to plan a special evening for Quinn. This is the perfect opportunity to show her just how special she is to me, and where better to do that then in one of the most beautiful places in the world. I have to start planning this instant."

"Can I help?"

"Of course, you can be my inside man. This is going to be so amazing Brittany. We have to tell the others in the morning."

"You can do it they'll pay attention to you. They ignored me, but you'll keep talking until they get annoyed and listen to you."

"Are you suggesting that I'm some sort of a nuisance?"

"No I'm just saying you're like those weird gnats that keep flying around people and never go away."

Rachel huffed in frustration, fully prepared to execute the perfect diva storm out.

"It's okay Rachel, I totally love gnats. They're really tiny and cute."

Not being able to hold onto her displeasure of Brittany's words, Rachel uncrossed her arms and smiled.

"Well how about we tell them together," Rachel said reassuringly.

"Okay"

* * *

**A/N:** So now that mystery is solved. Mercedes was in fact the one who saw them that night.


End file.
